Sweet Temptations
by chuckylandia
Summary: Él abogado de la empresa familiar, y bombero de vocación, cansado de su noviazgo y con la esperanza de encontrar aquellos que tanto anhela, y ella,dueña de una pequeña y hermosa pastelería y dedicada a sacar adelante a sus hermanos tras el abandono de su madre quien los dejo a su suerte, encontraran el ingrediente que les falta a su vida.
1. Chapter 1:Abogado de dia y

Bienvenidas a todas! esta la primera vez que escribo una historia, es romántica, cómica y distinta. Espero les divierta, las locuras de una mente quemada no tiene limites!

Saludos!

disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la trama de la historia si es mia.

* * *

**1º capitulo: Abogado de dia y bombero de Noche**

Siempre sentí como que cada cosa en mi vida estaba incompleta, desde los detalles más pequeños e insignificantes, así también como aquellas cosas que emprendemos para desafiarnos a nosotros mismos, para hacer tal vez, que la vida no sea monótona y aburrida mientras encontramos aquello que desconocemos pero nos falta.

Es como buscar un sabor desconocido que nos sepa a gloria pero no sabemos cuál es el ingrediente específico que le da ese sabor particular, aunque quizás ese ingrediente sea algo tan sencillo que está delante de nuestras narices, pero somos ciegos y no creemos en nuestra intuición…

Quizás habría que ampliar la perspectiva y confiar en ese sexto sentido que pocas veces usamos, porque tal vez es ahí donde está el sabor…

* * *

- ¿Que tanto miras en el cielo Inuyasha? ¿Buscando ovnis?

- JA JA que gracioso Miroku, de hecho estoy buscando tu sentido común, y en efecto no lo encontré.

- Uyy de mal humor? –Miroku lo miraba con gracia, ya estaba acostumbrado a su mal humor y su típica cara, seño fruncido y con un aura particular, como si ante la sola provocación seria el detonante de una golpiza.

- Algo así, hoy vino Kikio a la empresa, dado que su hostigamiento telefónico no diera frutos, pensó que la presentarse lograría algo – Inuyasha recordando la presencia de esa mujer, apretaba los puños de sus manos, e inspiro profundamente en un claro intento por calmarse.

Miroku por muy acostumbrado a los ataque de mal humor de su amigo, noto una especie de tristeza rondando a su amigo, tanto que en los años de conocerlo jamás había visto tal semblante, como si estuviera cansado o angustiado, espero unos segundo total mente desconcertado, y un tanto preocupado, tanto así que no dudo en preguntarle - ¿Inuyasha te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha se encontraba ido en sus pensamientos, y en cuanto escucho la pregunta observo, no sin antes notar la preocupación plasmada en la mirada seria de Miroku. Suspiro, fue un suspiro largo y sostenido para luego contestar – Estoy bien Miroku, no te preocupes, es que esta persecución de Kikio realmente está empezando a cansarme – dándole una mirada cansina continuo – sigue fastidiando siempre con lo mismo, que soy un abogado exitoso, heredero de una multinacional tan importante, que pierde el tiempo jugando a ser bombero.

También que no le prestó la suficiente atención, que somos el uno para el otro y que ya es tiempo de pensar en tener una familia.

Observando a Inuyasha, Miroku, quien se mantenía de pie, tomo asiento a su lado y con una mano sobre su hombro le respondió.

- Somos amigos de toda la vida Inuyasha, ambos nos graduamos como abogados juntos y nos hicimos cargo de nuestros lugares en las empresas familiares como se suponía debía ser, más allá de las obligaciones con las que crecimos, ser bomberos fue algo que los dos hicimos por propia elección y vocación, pero aun con todo eso, se que algo te falta, y creo que algo de lo que esa mujer te dijo te está afectando, ¿Qué es?

- Miroku estoy por cumplir 27 años, mi madre me corre prácticamente todos los días con el hecho de que ya va siendo tiempo de que encuentre una buena mujer y me comprometa y empiece a formar una familia, ademas de ratificarme que no quiere a Kikio como prospecto de "esposa", y créeme yo tampoco.

Miroku sin entender, aunque no tanto lo último, ya que hasta él que era un pervertido y mujeriego de primera línea, sabía que esa mujer era interesada, una arpía en todos los sentidos de la palabra, que solo buscaba asegurarse su futuro al lado de Inuyasha, ya que los chismes que se circulaban en el ambiente empresarial era que la empresa de su padre Naraku Kimura estaba a un pie de la ruina, que lo único que lo mantenían en pie, eras algunos inversionistas que solo lo seguían ya que él se jactaba de ser el suegro de Inuyasha Taisho, y eso era su respaldo.

Pero esa mujer era realmente una espina en el trasero, dado que hacía 5 años que mantenía una relación con su amigo, pero el sabia que la pasión y el amor que se tuvieron se fue apagando al pasar el tiempo, cuando Inuyasha empezó a notar lo fría y calculadora que era ella, que solo se fijaba en lo superficial, sin importarle lo mas mínimo la gente que pudiera lastimar a su alrededor; de hecho comenzó a notarlo cuando ella lo invito a una cena benéfica para ayudar a la organización "Médicos sin Frontera", y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir no solo que ella no había colaborado en nada para la causa, sino también que había asistido por el simple hecho de llegar a un empresario que también había resultado ser el dueño y jefe de una firma de abogados muy prestigiosa, cuyos asociados tenían estrechas relaciones con altos Jefes del Gobierno. Esa noche descubrió lo egoísta que podía ser esa mujer, pero que podía esperar de quien se graduó de la Universidad Privada de Tokio sin honores, con el simple respaldo del apellido paterno. Desde ese momento todo se empezó a desmoronar, ella buscaba cualquier excusa para lograr que él le pidiera matrimonio, cuando le dijo que se había inscripto para ser bombero voluntario lo persiguió una semana para que desistiera ante la estúpida excusa de " y si algo te sucede, que va a ser de mi", "eres multimillonario, si quieres emoción en tu vida salta de un puente, tírate en paracaídas, y la mejor de todas fue " tú crees que alguna de las personas que salves, realmente merece ser salvada, piénsalo, ¿ si le sucede algo así es porque en su vida algo malo hizo y el karma se ha vuelto a cobrar su mala acción", sin lugar a dudas esa mujer era más idiota de lo que llegaron a pensar, con razón se había graduado sin honores además de los rumores de que había comprado el titulo.

En fin, Miroku no entendía todavía que hacia el idiota de su amigo para seguir todavía con esa mula, digo mujer a cuestas, pero no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo sin saber ese porque.

- Inuyasha no entiendo cómo es posible que todavía no termines esa relación con Kikio, realmente no lo comprendo; ambos sabemos que ya no hay nada entre ustedes y sinceramente estoy pensando que eres masoquista – Miroku ante su último comentario no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa, para brindarle confianza, ese tipo de sonrisas que solo un amigo que te valora te brinda de la forma más desinteresada, como diciendo "estoy aquí para apoyarte".

- La verdad, yo tampoco, ya no nos vemos seguido, de hecho yo evito verla también, además de que cuando salgo de la empresa o tengo ratos libres me gusta estar aquí en la estación, ser bombero es lo que hago por mí, me gusta ayudar a la gente, eso ya lo sabes, además de que nadie sabe lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, aquí soy yo, y ella al principio de nuestra relación parecía una mujer distinta, no lo sé, creo que me enamore de ella cuando me dijo que quería ser abogada para ayudar a las mujeres y niños que sufrían violencia, pero al ser su padre un empresario necesitaba el titulo si quería formar parte de la compañía, entonces así podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, seria abogada en la empresa y mientras podía llevar los casos que tomara.

Ante los recuerdos que comenzaron a formarse en su mente, Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa….

* * *

FLASH BACK

Debajo de un árbol en el parque de la Universidad Privada de Tokio, donde solo asistían aquellos que formaban parte de las familias elite del país, se encontraba él esperando para ingresar a su próxima clase, observando a los demás alumnos pasar, algunos apurados, otros organizando alguna fiesta en algún yate familiar, otro simplemente haciendo tiempo como el, cuando sus ojos se posaron en una joven muchacha, que caminaba sensual por la vereda del parque, con un cabellos lacio y brillante, de color negro como la noche, sus ojos ocultos tras unos anteojos de sol, su piel era blanca como la leche, y su cuerpo, dios era para él la misma gloria, cadera anchas, piernas largas y estilizadas dignas de aquellas que pasan horas en el gimnasio, y ocultas tras unos jeans tan ajustados que realmente pensaba que esas piernas necesitaban respirar, siguió su escrutinio para vislumbrar una pequeña cintura, vientre plano y cuando siguió su recorrido, dios casi se infarta al ver sus pechos, los cuales se dijo, no eran naturales, pero como la gran mayoría de las chicas que asistían a su universidad tampoco tenían pechos reales, no le importó demasiado.

En cuanto termino con su análisis personal sobre la muchacha, termino haciendo notas mentales de donde atacar primero cuando la tuviera en sus manos, porque vamos, él era algo así como un dios griego reencarnado, cabello largo y negro, que adornaban una cara perfecta y enmarcaban unos ojos de un color tan particular que, aparte de su cuerpo, era su arma de seducción, de un color miel que casi se comparaban con dorado, pectorales perfecto en un torso trabajado por sus entrenamiento en artes marciales, para darle disciplina, además de ya al estar enterado de los requisitos necesarios para ser bombero lo que lo llevaban a practicar, dado que el en ese tiempo contaba con 20 años, pero su padre le permitió ser bombero a partir de los 21, por lo que ya comenzaba a prepararse, y en su cuerpo se notaba, era un cuerpo de modelo, marcado lo necesario como para hacer que con solo sacarse la camisa, las mujeres quedaran embobadas con un hilito de baba colgando de sus labios, y ni que decir de su trasero, OH ! POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, era para pellizcarlo u estrujarlo. En definitiva un pecado carnal!

Observo detenidamente a la joven y noto que en un intento fallido por parte de ella de sostener los libros en sus brazos, mientras hablaba por su móvil, todos ellos caían al suelo, y dado de que él se encontraba cerca, y sería muy caballeroso salir en su rescate, para así de paso sacarle el nombre, comenzó a acercarse, mientras escucha las maldiciones de la chica, y su intento de recoger sus libros, pero dado de que no colgaba su llamada, los libros que todavía mantenía agarrados también se estrellaron en el piso. Y ese fue su momento de atacar.

- Déjame ayudarte – le pidió Inuyasha en su mejor tono, ese que hace que te derritas al escucharlo.

- Oh no, por favor no te molestes, ha sido mi torpeza, créeme suele sucederme a menudo – Ella le agrego una sonrisa de lado, aquellas sutiles y poco inocentes al ambarino, además de sacar más pecho para mostrar sus atributos, cosa que no hacía falta, dado que él ya los había visto, y muy bien.

Termino de recoger todos los libros y se los entrego, no sin antes rozar sus manos, y ella al tomarlos, se los acomodo en los brazos y se quito los lentes. Inuyasha se enamoro de sus ojos chocolates, además de que en ellos veía pasión y lujuria, aunque a los 20 años, con la revolución hormonal, que más podía pedir.

- Lo siento, no me he presentado mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho

- Mucho gusto, soy Kikio Kimura, es un placer conocerte Inuyasha – cuando pronuncio su nombre, lo hizo de una forma sensual esa que resulta empalagosa, lo que agrego el detonante para que muchacho supiera que la era toda suya.

Aunque, lo que el ambarino no sabía, era que ella ya sabía quién era el, además de que ya lo había estado observando desde que él se sentó debajo de aquel árbol, y planeo dejar caer los libros cerca de él, cuando se hubiera asegurado de que la estuviera observando. Ella sabía todo sobre que era el hijo de los multimillonarios Izayoi y Inu no Taisho, que era el segundo heredero dado que tenía un hermano mayor, Sesshomaru Taisho, medio hermano producto del primer matrimonio de su padre, y cuya madre murió dando a luz por una complicación en el parto, era 6 años mayor y que estaba casado con Kagura Sasaki, una joven ex modelo de la misma edad de Sesshomaru, y llevaban 4 años de matrimonio, y fruto de ello tenían una niña de nombre Rin que tenia 3 años.

Sabia de la empresa de sus padres, una multinacional que se encargaba de múltiples rubros, desde la automotriz hasta el rubro tecnológico, por lo que su capital financiero era gigantesco, y ella sabía que una vez entrado a esa familia, obteniendo ese apellido, podía contar con una vida repleta de lujos y excentricidades, que en su actual condición eran imposibles, dado que la empresa relacionada al marketing su padre, estaba comenzando a decaer por los malos negocios de este. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Ese mismo día, acordaron verse luego de las clases, y fueron a tomar un café, donde charlaron acerca de sus vidas, dado que ambos estudiaban abogacía intercambiaron distintas opiniones sobre los profesores, y continuaron charlando por horas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Después de ese día él se enamoro de ella, creyendo que era una mujer dulce aunque en la cama era toda un experta, lo que en ciertas ocasiones lo llevaron a dudar sobre los pocos novios que ella dijo haber tenido, y al llegar a los dos años de conocerse, y ser amigos con derechos, dado que las exigencias de los estudios, y el trabajo en la empresa, mas los horarios que tenía en la estación de bombero, lo llevaron a pedirle formalmente noviazgo, el mismo día que el cumplí sus 22 años, luego de ahí no falto mucho para comenzar a descubrir qué clase de mujer era.

El se recibió junto con Miroku a los 23 años, ambos con honores, además de llevar una amistad desde los 5 años, ya que los padres de ambos eran amigos, ya que los padres de Miroku eran además socios de la Taisho, el matrimonio de Keiko y Takashi Hoshi quienes eran los dueños de una empresa automotriz de ahí los lazos con el matrimonio Taisho, y luego emprendieron varias sociedades juntos, y afianzaron su amistad y ellos siguieron la tradición, compartieron inclusive su aspiración de ser bomberos luego de varias visitas a una estación de bomberos fuera de la ciudad de Tokio, además de el Jefe de Bomberos Myoga Sato, los dejara fascinados con sus historias acerca de su profesión, y se prometieron que cuando fueran mayores ellos querían contribuir siendo ellos mismos quien rescataran a la gente en situaciones extremas.

Pero había llegado al punto de desear no haber visto a Kikio ni de ayudarla a recoger sus libros, se había hartado de sus continuos acosos, de exigirle que ya era tiempo de que pasaran su relación a otro nivel, pero el simplemente no encontraba manera de terminarla, porque cuando lo intentaba que se dieran un tiempo ella se echaba a llorar como si le dijeran que le habían suspendido la tarjeta de crédito, o sea como si la estuvieran condenando a muerte. Y el muy idiota no podía ver llorar a una mujer, y menos cuando le decía que era por su causa el que se desgastará la relación, porque nunca tenía tiempo, que era más importante ayudar a desconocido que pasar tiempo con su novia, que segura mente era su madre que le llenaba la cabeza a él porque de seguro estaba celosa, y una sarta de estupideces que después de la décima vez había dejado de escuchar, y por sentirse culpable no lograba terminarla y tratar de recomponer la relación.

En todas esas veces, llegaba a la misma conclusión, no la amaba, no le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella porque después de 1 hora escuchando lo último que compro, de que le gustaría ir a las Islas Griegas de vacaciones, o mejor un tour por Europa, y si coincidía con la semana de moda de París sería mejor, y lo que colmo el vaso fue que sería lindo que le regalara un auto nuevo por su cumple mes, porque el suyo lo había rayado al querer estacionar, y lo peor era que su auto hacia 4 meses que se lo había regalado, porque al anterior lo había chocado al intentar frenar en un semáforo, pero se confundió de pedal y en vez de frenar acelero, según su versión de los hecho.

- La verdad de todo Miroku, ya no sé como sacármela de encima, no es quien yo creí que era y créeme cuando te digo que mi familia está al tanto de todo, de hecho ellos apoyan el hecho de que termine mi relación con ella y consiga una buena mujer pero siendo sincero todavía no hay mujer que me emocione, aquella que al verla diga contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, como paso con mis padres, ese es el amor que quiero para mi, para formar una familia.

- Mira Inuyasha no sé si soy el mejor para darte este tipo de consejos, pero creo que buscas en los lugares equivocados, los clubes nocturnos que frecuentamos sabes mejor que nadie que no hay esa clase de "mujeres", son para pasar el raro y con suerte la noche, llevas engañando a Kikio por más de 2 años con cuanta pollera puedas, así no creo que logres encontrarla.

- Si creo que tienes razón

- Mira lo mejor que te puedo recomendar es que a pesar de las lagrimas o de cualquier cosa que te diga esa mujer, termines cuanto antes esta relación, porque cuando quieras acordarte ella quedara embarazaba y será tu fin, estará amarrada a ti de por vida.

No pudieron seguir con su plática porque en ese mismo instante sonó la alarma que les indicaban que tenían trabajo, y por la mira de su jefe Myoga iba a ser una larga noche.

VAMOS MUCHACHOS QUE TENEMOS TRABAJO, UN EDIFICIO RESIDENCIAL EN LA ZONA ESTE ESTA ARDIENDO!

- Vamos Miroku, tenemos trabajo, vamos a salvar a alguien el día de hoy.

Y no se equivocaba en nada…..

continuara...

* * *

Y que les parecio, espero les haya gustado y si es asi haganmelo saber, y si quieren un hombre asi tambien quien sabe, hasta podrian brotar de los arboles y si tengo en privilegio de tenerlo, yo no soy egoista asi que los regalaria...

y seguramente termine en algun instituto mental, bailando con elefantitos de colores

desde ya gracias por leer mi loca historia!

Saludos a todas! Hasta luego..


	2. Chapter 2: La pastelera

Hola! aca les dejo el 2º capitulo...

Los personajes de inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takasashi.

* * *

**2º capitulo: La pastelera**

Miraba el reloj que colgaba por encima de la puerta del local, pensando en la monotonía y rutina diaria. Cuando un grito proveniente de la cocina de la pastelería la saco de sus pensamiento.

- KAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG LA COCINA YA ESTA LISTA!

- OK SANGO!

- ¿Porque me gritas?

Ante la cercanía de su amiga, no tuvo más reacción que la de asustarse y gritar

- Por el amor del cielo Sango! No me asustes así! – Kagome quien seguía ajena a la realidad y solo contestaba en forma automática, se quedo estática mirando a su amiga quien reía ante el susto que la muchacha se había llevado.

- Oye qué culpa tengo yo que te la pases en las nubes – Sango estaba realmente divertida, ya que últimamente su amiga parecía más ajena a la realidad, bueno más que de costumbre.

- Bien Kagome ya son las 8 y 20 de la noche, las puertas están cerradas, las salidas de gas también, y la cocina brillando de limpio como siempre, así que… ¿Podemos irnos?

- Claro Sango, vamos, además quiero llegar a casa, ducharme y meterme en la cama hasta que no haya un mañana – Kagome suspiro sonoramente mientras se imaginaba en un relajante baño de espumas en medio del espacio, así ni los pensamientos llegaban a ella, y pudiera estar totalmente aislada. Aunque la fantasía le duro poco hasta que recordó – Bueno al menos dormiré hasta las 5, tengo que llegar temprano a prender los hornos, mañana será un día movido, ¿no lo crees Sango?

- Oh vamos Kagome, es viernes por la noche, tus hermanos se quedaran en casa a pasar el fin de semana con Kohaku, podemos salir tranquilas, es más, te prometo que no volveremos muy tarde, ¿Que dices? – Sango que tenia las esperanzas de que esta vez su amiga acepte salir como una persona normal, tenia los ojitos brillantes de emoción y de paso, para poder tener ese plus de drama se tomo sus manos como quien quiere rezar, mirando a su amiga a la vez que pestañeaba repetidas veces.

Kagome simplemente se asusto por la acción, y pensó que quizás el calor de los hornos de la pastelería y las repetidas veces que entraba a las cámaras de frio, empezaron a afectar el cerebro de su amiga.

- Lo siento Sango, mañana es un día complicado, y lo sabes, además tengo que terminar las decoraciones de los 3 pasteles de boda que tenemos pedidos, mas la mesa de dulces que los acompañan, y 4 pasteles de cumpleaños, y bueno el de divorcio – Kagome no salía todavía de su asombro cuando una clienta le encargo el pastel para festejar el divorcio de su mejor amiga, de hecho todavía le sorprendía que festejaran eso, pero bueno los tiempos cambian y HEY! Una fiesta siempre es motivo de dicha y alegría, aunque sea el festejo del fin de un matrimonio.

- Kagome escucha, sabes que lo mucho que te amo, eres mi hermana de corazón pero por favor tienes 24 años, las pocas veces que salimos, a mitad de la noche te acordabas de tareas pendientes y te ibas, tu rutina diaria es tan meticulosa que se que te levantas a las 5 de la mañana , cuando no a las 4 solo para organizar lo que, en definitiva organizaste antes de dormir, le preparas el desayuno y almuerzo a tus hermanos y luego a las 6 de la mañana estas aquí en la pastelería prendiendo el local y estas encerrada ahí prácticamente todo el día!

A Sango le dolía recordarle a su mejor amiga su vida carente de emoción, pero más le dolía que desperdiciara tanto tu vida. Ellas se conocían desde la edad de 10 años, ya que amabas asistían al mismo colegio primario, y al principio a Sango le llamaba la atención la mirada cansada y apagada de esa chica, que siempre se sentaba en una esquina del aula, y en los recreos se apartaba de todos.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Un día ya cansada de observarla sumida en su soledad no aguanto más y se acerco a ella para almorzar juntas, y a partir de allí, nunca más se separaron. Comenzaron a hablar de los que les gustaba, lo que no, y entre tantas cosas que uno habla con sus amigos, Kagome le empezó a contar su trágica vida.

Kagome era hija de Naomi y Kenta Higurashi; su padre en su juventud había levantado una pequeña empresa de comida, demostrando gran talento para la cocina, su prospero trabajo dio frutos y el pudo abrir un restaurante pequeño y acogedor, con un ambiente familiar. Su madre había entrado a trabajar allí, y con el paso del tiempo logro conquistar a Kenta, y al poco tiempo se casaron y Naomi dejo de ser camarera para convertirse en esposa. Cual fue la sorpresa de Kenta al notar que Naomi poco a poco comenzaba a gastar más de la cuenta, si bien el negocio iba creciendo, los ingresos los dejaban vivir cómodamente, luego comenzó a salir por las noches alegando que la invitaban sus amigas del club al que se asocio, a pasar lo que ella decía "noche de chicas", poco a poco el amor comenzó a disminuir, por lo que Kenta resolvió separarse.

Naomi sabía que se separarse se le acabaría el dinero y tendría que trabajar otra vez, por lo que decidió que debía actuar rápido, lo convenció de intentarlo otra vez, que ella seria la mujer de familia que el siempre soñó, y al poco tiempo se embarazó. Esa era su forma de retenerlo, Kenta estaba realmente feliz por la noticia, su primer hijo, soñaba incluso todo lo que le enseñaría, lo haría amar la cocina como a él y poder seguir la tradición de una empresa familiar, ya que él no tenía mucha familia, de hecho lo único que tenia era a su tía Kaede. Y por parte de Naomi el único familiar que tenía era su padre Hotaka. Durante el embarazo noto el poco interés de esta en la criatura, se olvidaba de las citas de control, los primeros meses ella quería seguir saliendo a lo que él se negó sabiendo los gustos de su esposa por el alcohol, en varias ocasiones la escucho maldecir a la criatura por arruinarle la figura, y luego del nacimiento todo se fue en picada.

Kenta estaba feliz y dichoso, su primer hija, su heredera, la llevaba con él al local, pasaba casi todo el día con el ya que no necesitaba del pecho materno dado que su madre no quiso dárselo alegando que se arruinarían, cuando Kagome cumplió los 5 años el comenzó a enseñarle a cocinar, y descubrió feliz los dones de cocina de su niña, especialmente en los postres. Kagome a pesar de notar el rechazo de su madre, no lo sufría ya que tenía el amor de su padre que nunca dejaba de demostrarle lo mucho que él la amaba.

Cuando Kagome cumplió los 8 años escucho una discusión entre sus padres, en donde su padre le recriminaba la falta de amor hacia su hija, y que estaba comenzando a gastar más de la cuenta, y ya cansado de todo eso, el le pedía el divorcio. Naomi ante la perspectiva que veía le pidió un tiempo, para arreglar las cosas, además ella sabía que sus salidas y falta de atención harían que cualquier juez le reusara la tenencia de la niña, por lo que se quedaría sin dinero, por lo que comenzó a fingir ser la madre arrepentida, una esposa devota, y al año volvió a quedar embarazada.

Luego del nacimiento de Sota, su madre comenzó a salir otra vez, y el restaurante comenzó a presentar deudas, ocasionadas por los gastos excesivos de su madre, lo que llevaron a Kagome a ocupar el lugar de madre con Sota, desde asearlo, darle el biberón, darle el amor que necesitaba, mientras su padre trataba por todos los medios salvar su negocio.

Una tarde gris, una Kagome de ya 10 años cumplidos jugaba con un Sota regordete de 8 meses, mientras su madre estaba vaya uno a saber, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa; dejo a Sota en su carrito cuidando que no se cayera, y se asomo por la ventada de la puerta para ver a dos policías parados detrás de la puerta, cuando abrió estos le preguntaron por su mama, y ella por miedo le dijo que salió a comprar pañales, y que su tía Kaede vivía al lado y ella los cuidaba mientras tanto, los policías le dijeron que la llamaran y en cuanto su tía Kaede llego, su mundo se desplomo.

El local de su padre se había incendiado por un cortocircuito en el depósito lo que llevo a el incendio se propagara y ocasionara una explosión por los ingredientes con alcohol que allí había, si bien los clientes pudieron salir, su padre estaba cerca del depósito por lo que no corrió con la misma suerte y murió dentro de la cocina.

Su madre llego por la noche, y al enterrarse su cara de shock fue impresionante, pero fue mucho más escucharla por la madrugada festejar de que al fin se había librado de él. Luego del funeral, su madre cobro el seguro del local y sus intenciones de vender la casa se frustraron tras escuchar el testamento, la casa quedaba para Kagome y Sota, y a partir de allí Naomi casi no paraba en la casa.

Kagome se repartía los horarios con Kaede, hasta que ella llegara del colegio, su tía iba a verlos cuando podía, ya que no querían dejar la casa por miedo a que su madre la desvalijara, Kagome comenzó a falsificar la firma de su madre ante las notas que iban dirigidas a su madre, por miedo a que tuvieran problemas y la separaran de su hermano, así estuvieron hasta que ella cumplió los 15 años. Pero a veces el destino es raro y cruel, y sin saber como un lunes se encontró con trabajadores sociales, que al ver que Kaede ya estaba mayor para cuidar a una adolescente y un niño de 4 años, mas el hecho de una madre ausente, a la que buscaron sin resultados, resolvieron que Sota debería ir a un orfanato. Kagome se sintió como si la estuvieran matando en vida, como cuando su padre murió, pero comprobó que al lugar al que llevaron a Sota era un lindo lugar y las encargadas del lugar eran buenas personas, y entre asistentes sociales y abogados averiguo que si demostraba seriedad y poder darle a Sota una vivienda adecuada y una mantención, ella podía tener la custodia de su hermano.

Así fue como en 3 años, Kagome no solo era la mejor de la clase, sino luego de las clases pasaba tiempo con su hermano y los chicos del orfanato, y su tía Kaede iba con ella, y Sango acompañándola siempre junto con su hermano, y todos ellos se convirtieron en la nueva familia de Kagome. Y luego trabajaba por horas en un café en donde era camarera.

Al cumplir sus 18 años, esa misma mañana tocaron a su puerta, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su madre parada allí, luego de 3 años sin saber de ella, cuando le abrió lo único recibió fue la patria potestad de su hermano, en donde Naomi renuncia a sus derechos sobre sus hijos.

Fue así que Kagome, no solo vendió la casa que alguna vez compartió con su amado padre y su hermano, sino que con el dinero, compro el local en donde estableció la pastelería, quien por suerte dio frutos rápidamente, y con el resto del dinero alquilo un departamento para poder vivir junto a Sota, pero había un problema.

En los 3 años que Sota estuvo en el orfanato, había creado un vinculo con un niño llamado Shippo, un pequeño niño que había quedado huérfano tras el accidente en los que fallecieron sus padres cuando tenía 4 años de edad, y que en la actualidad contaba con 7 años, y Sota con 9 años lo trataba como su hermano menor, y ella, a decir verdad también lo amaba con uno, por lo que gracias a las buenas notas de los asistentes sociales, sus maestros, las encargadas del orfanato, y muchas personas más, con casi 19 años estaba a cargo de una pastelería, y era feliz sabiendo que tenia a sus hermanos junto a ellas, Sota y Shippo, porque si, el juez le dio la custodia permanente de Shippo.

Desde entonces su vida estuvo dedicada a darle la estabilidad, el hogar y todo el amor que tenía para ver a esos dos pequeños que le alegraban la vida, olvidándose de que ella también tenía una vida que vivir.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

-Bueno Sango vamos, que quiero llegar a casa, AHH no te olvides de llevar la torta de chocolate para el postre o tendrás 3 niños desesperado saltando en tu espalda jajajajaja

- Si no me lo recuerdes la última vez que se quedaron tus hermanos con Kohaku y no lleve el postre, no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche, insisto en que – Señalando a la nariz de Kagome quien la veía divertida, ante el recuerdo de una Sango trasnochada maldiciendo a la juventud – Los malcrías demasiado

A lo que Kagome muy resuelta le respondió – OHHHHH SEEEEEE esa es mi misión.

Ambas salieron de la pastelería y cada una se dirigió a su hogar, una con la esperanza de que 3 niños hiperkineticos la dejen descansar, y otra pensando en darse una ducha y organizar como decorar un pastel de divorcio…..

* * *

Luego de un largo baño de espumas, Kagome se sentó en el sofá de la sala a comenzar los esquemas de las decoraciones de las tortas que debían entregar, observo el reloj que tenia encima de la puerta, quien marcaba las 10 y media de la noche. Mientras ponía a volar su imaginación, comenzó a notar que hacía más calor que lo normal, y creyó que el viejo Aki, el encargado y dueño del edificio seguramente estaba jugando con la calefacción, otras ves.

Al cabo de lo que ella creyó que eran 20 minutos, se dio cuenta de que se había dormido y ya eran las 11 y veinte, empezó a sentir que se sofocaba, y fue cuando noto que su sala está llena de humo, comenzó a toser descontroladamente y se paró de golpe lo que la llevo a marearse, cuando intento llegar a la puerta, entre la desesperación tropezó con la alfombra y al caer, se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Las llamas que habían comenzado en la planta baja del edificio poco a poco estaban llegando al segundo piso, un piso por debajo del depto. de Kagome.

El calor y el humo eran insoportables, y prometían consumir rápido el viejo edificio residencial.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las 2 dotaciones de bomberos que habían sido alertadas por los vecinos estaban llegando al lugar.

- VAMOS MUCHACHOS, HAY QUE APAGAR ESTE EDIFICIO! – El jefe Myoga comenzó a organizar a sus hombres para realizar la tarea – TAISHO, HOSHI Y WOLF COMIENCEN A ENFRIAR LAS PAREDES, EVITEMOS QUE SE DERRUMBE, TODAVÍA NO SABEMOS SI HAY O NO GENTE ADENTRO.

- VAMOS MIROKU APRESURA LA MANGUERA! – gritaba Inuyasha eufórico, el hecho de saber que todavía no verificaban si había gente o no lo ponía nervioso.

Koga Wolf un joven bombero de 27 años, al igual que Miroku e Inuyasha, hacia 1 año que pertenecía al cuartel de Bomberos de Nerima, ciudad cercana Tokio, era un joven muy dinámico y rápido a la hora de trabajar, además de que tenía un titulo de para médico.

- MIROKU SUBIRÉ A LA ESCALERA, TENEMOS QUE INTENTAR DETENER EL AVANCE DEL FUEGO A LOS DEMAS PISOS, TU Y KOGA, ENFRÍEN LAS PAREDES – Gritaba Inuyasha al ver como el fuego salía del 2º piso advirtiendo que ya empezaría a consumir el 3º.

- LISTO INUYASHA HAZLO – contesta Miroku mientras comienza a atacar junto a Koga las paredes, otros bomberos ayudaban a estabilizar la escalera mecánica para que Inuyasha pudiera llegar, y en cuanto llego a la altura del 3º piso, pudo notar a través de la ventana el cuerpo de una persona tirado en cercanías de la puerta de entrada, solo veía la silueta ya que el humo dificultaba su visión, Y reaccionó

- HAY UN CUERPO! - Grito a viva vos – ACERQUEN LA ESCALERA A LA VENTANA – con un hacha que tenía en la jaula de la escalera rompió la ventana y entro con rapidez, por suerte el fuego todavía no llegaba al 3º piso pero el humo y el calor eran infernales. Cuando logro aproximarse, pudo notar que el cuerpo pertenecía a una joven mujer, que se encontraba boca abajo, que vestía un pijama de short y musculosa, lo que lo llevo a pensar de que quizás habría salido de ducharse o estaba por acostarse antes de que el incendio comenzara. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un largo cabello oscuro o negro, y antes de seguir perdiendo tiempo se acerco a verificar sus signos vitales. Cuando la volteo para revisarla, no solo noto que estaba viva sino que también vio un fuerte golpe en su sien derecha, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue esa cara de ángel que parecía dormida, estaba muy pálida y su cara llena de hollín seguramente del humo que se colaba por la rendija de la puesta,.

Sin perder más tiempo la cargo al estilo nupcial y se acerco a la escalera; el ya había rescato gente de edificios en esas situaciones pero era la primera vez que la víctima estaba inconsciente, por lo que la aferro los mas posibles a su cuerpo, notando lo ligera que era esta mujer, aunque se sentía un pervertido ya que pudo notar la grandeza de sus senos que tenia aplastados contra su pecho, y verificando que encima eran naturales, se golpeo mentalmente por pasar mucho tiempo con su libidinoso amigo; aparto rápidamente sus pensamiento y se dedico a descender con su delicada carga por la escalera que bajaba rápidamente, mientras una ambulancia y médicos esperaban para atenderla.

En cuanto toco piso, los médicos le ordenaron rápidamente colocarla en una camilla, para así poder evaluarla, y llevarla al Hospital Regional de Nerima que era el más cercano. En cuanto la dejo, pudo escuchar gritos provenientes de la gente que se mantenía detrás de las vallas de contención para que la gente curiosa no estorbara el trabajo.

- DÉJENME PASAR, ES MI AMIGA LA QUE ESTA EN ESA CAMILLA, DEJENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Inuyasha observo a una mujer salir disparada en la dirección en donde estaban atendiendo a la joven inconsciente, su mirada era de una preocupación y agonía, que le dolió el corazón al verla.

- Señorita tranquilícese, su amiga está siendo atendida en estos momentos, tiene que calmarse y dejar trabajar a los médico – Le responde Inuyasha en un tono suave para que se calme.

- Por favor señor dígame que ella está bien, se lo ruego dígame que está viva y bien – La morena miraba al joven bombero, con lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras trataba de no largar el llanto agónico que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho desde que una vecina del edificio de en frente del de Kagome la llamo desesperada diciendo que el edificio de su amiga se había incendiado, esa vecina era una señora mayor que quería mucho a Kagome y sus hermanos, ya que ella muchas veces solía pasar a verla y le llevaba pasteles para conversar o mismo sus hermanos se ofrecían para hacer sus compras para que ella no se esforzara, y siempre le comentaban que se parecía a su tía Kaede, quien había falleció 2 años antes producto de su edad y la vejez.

- Señorita como se llama – pregunta Inuyasha para empezar a calmarla, asi lograr un vinculo que le diera seguridad, ya que en sus entrenamientos también debían seguir un protocolo psicológico para ayudar a tanto victimas como familiares.

- Sango señor

- Bien Sango, tu amiga está viva, pero inconsciente, los médicos están evaluándola, asi que quédate tranquila, todo va a salir bien – Sango ante esas palabras tranquilizantes asintió y Inuyasha la acompaño hasta la ambulancia que atendían a una inconsciente Kagome.

Uno de los paramédicos al terminar de estabilizar a la joven, se alerta de la amiga que se había acercado – Señorita ¿Es usted familiar?

- Si doctor, soy su amiga.

- Bien suba a la ambulancia si va a acompañarnos.

- Claro – Sango rápidamente se da la vuelta, y consciente de que el bombero que la tranquilizo era quien había sacado a su amiga del edificio, según los comentarios que escucho a su alrededor, le toma del brazo dedicándole un gran sonrisa de agradecimiento le dice – Muchas gracias por salvar la vida de mi amiga, créeme cuando te digo no solo la salvaste a ella, también has salvado a 2 niños de perder lo más valioso que tienen, realmente gracias – Y sin más abordo la ambulancia, dejando a un Inuyasha desconcertado.

- Hey Inuyasha, el fuego no se va a apagar solo sabes… Oye ¿Estás bien? – Miroku noto la mirada perdida de su amigo, viendo alejarse a la ambulancia, el cual antes de que cerraran las puertas de las mismas pudo notar con mayor claridad la cara de la joven inconsciente, y era una cara que se le quedaría grabada de por vida.

- Ojala se salve y salga todo bien – Inuyasha todavía ido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el comentario lo dijo en vos alta, tras lo que Miroku se asusto y le dio un pequeño empujo para despertarlo.

-OYE IDIOTA NO ME SACUDAS QUE NO SOY UN BATIDO! – Inuyasha estaba furioso por cortarle su pensamiento de forma tan poco amable

- Oye si te golpeaste la cabeza ve y siéntate, pero deja de estar parado mirando a la nada como estúpido, todavía hay trabajo sabes? , además que tanto mirabas la ambulancia, la chica estaba viva, suerte que se te ocurrió subir a la escalera.

- Si supongo que fue suerte pero en realidad fue mas una corazonada – Tras las últimas palabras de su amigo, Miroku lo miro como si le hubiese salido una fea cabeza del cuello.

- ¿EH?

- Déjalo así Miroku, oye era muy bonita sabes, parecía un ángel dormido

A Miroku ese comentario lo llevo a poner su mejor cara de pervertido, y a través de sus ojos podía verse diablitos bailar – Así que un ángel dormido ¿No? Te la imaginaste desnuda también – Aunque en vez de pregunta sonó más afirmación.

- Vamos pedazo de idiota, eres un maldito pervertido lo sabías – Inuyasha adorno sus mejillas de un sonrojado tono, a la vez que empujada "delicadamente" a un divertido bombero que había encontrado la forma de molestar a su amigo durante la semana.

- Oye no te enojes, no fui yo quien afirmo ver a un ángel dormido jajajajajajajaja

Y así se alejaban 2 bomberos a terminar el trabajo, uno divertido hasta que la paciencia de su amigo se termino y lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza para que se tragara sus carcajadas mientras las mejillas le ardían y no precisamente por el calor del incendio delante de ellos.

Y una ambulancia llegaba a la sala de emergencia del Hospital de Nerima para ser atendida y hospitalizada, mientras su mejor amiga le agradecía a todos los dioses de que su amiga estuviera viva, y también agradecía al joven bombero que salvo su vida, aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente…..

No le había preguntado su nombre, ya que seguramente cuando su amiga saliera del hospital querría y a agradecerle personalmente, porque Kagome era así, gentil y bondadosa, pero sobretodo agradecida por las personas que en pequeños y grandes detallas la ayudaban en su vida, sean conocidos o desconocidos, y bueno, si le salvo la vid, mas todavía querría ir a verlo, y a Sango se le escapo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, porque ella no era tonta y vio como el bombero miraba a su amiga, y a decir verdad era bastante guapo, no de su gusto por que a pesar de todo cuando los médicos le dijeron que su amiga iba a estar bien, pudo notar a un bombero moreno de unos ojos color muy similar al violeta que la llevo a relamerse los labios, ese si era su estilo, muy muy a su estilo.

continuara...

* * *

Fuerte historia no lo creen, pero quedense tranquilas que la vida no es tan cruel ya le tiene preparada una grata sorpresa en el camino.

Si les gusto, dejen un Review!

Hasta luego y saludos a todas


	3. Chapter 3: Por un dulce como tu

Hola a todas, espero haya captado su atención hasta acá si es asi, me alegra mucho !

Antes de seguir aviso que los personajes de inuyasha y compañia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la loca historia si es mia y demuestra que el estudio me quemo las neuronas...

Saludos y las veo abajo!

* * *

**3º capitulo: Por Un Dulce como Tu**

Había pasado una semana desde el incendio del edificio, y hacia dos días había sido dada de alta del hospital; Kagome se había despertado la mañana siguiente de ser hospitalizada, algo desorientada y sin entender que hacía en una habitación de hospital. Sango, quien había pasado la noche junto a ella le explico con detalle lo que había ocurrido, y tras terminar su relato la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a dos caritas de unos angustiados niños que sin esperar se arrojaron a los brazos de Kagome llorando y agradeciendo a dios por proteger a su hermana.

También Sango se encargo de decirle que los trabajos que tenían pendientes ya estaban organizados, que entre ella, que era una excelente pastelera y decoradora, y Jakotsu su otra mano derecha, iban a encargarse de los trabajos pendientes, y en cuanto al trabajo de la pastelería entre Yuka y Emi, quien se encargaban de las galletas y pasteles de la venta diaria del local, ya tenían todo organizado. De hecho, esa mañana de sábado fue Jakotsu quien abrió el lugar y comenzó a trabajar con los trabajos a la espera de Sango, quien ya le había dicho que estaría para alrededor del mediodía, así podía hablar con el médico para ver el estado de su amiga.

Habían decidido dejarla hasta el jueves a la mañana ya que había inhalado demasiado humo y la saturación de oxigeno los tenia preocupados, aunque ella quería salir de allí cuanto antes, aunque tuviera que cargar con un tubo de oxigeno por su cuenta, no le agradaban los hospitales. Pero por suerte la evolución fue rápida y el jueves por la mañana estaba libre para respirar aire fresco, de hecho al salir quería besar el suelo de las afueras del hospital pero eso no era muy higiénico, además que ante su comentario en voz alta, Sango quien fue a buscarla le dijo que era un pensamiento muy asqueroso.

Los médicos le habían recomendado que estuviera un par de días más de reposo, a modo de evitar un estrés postraumático, pero los médicos no sabían era que el estar lejos de su pastelería y de sus hermanos era lo que le ocasionaban estrés. Así que se resolvió que ese día que irónicamente era viernes, se iba a internar pero en la pastelería. Más que nada porque todavía no dejaba de darle vueltas el pensamiento de la conversación que tuvo con Sango

* * *

FLASH BACK

- Todavía no lo puedo creer Sango

- Así como lo oyes, el viejo Aki estaba tapado en deudas y el edificio estaba asegurado, por lo que planeo el incendia, pero el muy idiota confesó ante la policía cuando se vio acorralado, que la idea era simular un corto circuito, esperar a que comience el incendio y avisar a los inquilinos que desalojen, pero no conto con que el incendio se saliera rápidamente de control, fue una suerte que no hubiera víctimas.

- Sigo sin creerlo, pero bueno al menos el incendio no llego a mi departamento.

- Si Kag pero aunque no llego el edificio esta clausurado, no se puede volver a habitar, con los chicos fuimos el domingo y sacamos todas las cosas, las dejamos en el depósito del edificio donde trabaja mi padre, y los papeles importantes los dejamos en casa, al igual que tu topa y la de los chicos.

-Gracias Sango no tienes cuanto te agradezco tu ayuda y tu apoyo – Kagome quien escuchaba atenta cada palabra, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, su amiga siempre fue su pilar, quien la sostuvo cuando la primer semana lejos de su hermano ya que no hacía otra cosa más que llorar, era su confidente, y cuál fue su alegría cuando ella logro abrir la pastelería, de que Sango le pidió trabajar junto con ella, y se convirtieron en socias, todos los trabajos los organizaban juntas.

- Ya deja de ponerte sentimental, y deja de agradecerme sabes lo mucho que te queremos, no solo yo sino toda mi familia, además mi padres me dijo que si lo dejas una semana más sin su Cheese Cake va a dejar de considerarte su hija – Sango tratada de aminorar el ambiente, sino terminarían llorando las dos.

- Debe de estar fastidiando a tu madre que se la prepare ¿No? – Kagome se imagina al padre de Sango, el señor Shiro Taijiya correteando a la señora Kasuki exigiendo su Cheese cake, porque el hombre era un goloso de primera; ese pensamiento la llevo a esbozar una sonrisa .

- Sip, y ella amenazo en dejarlo dormir en el sofá si seguía fastidiando, además ambas sabemos que solo le gusta el que preparas tu, el día que le prepare uno me critico que su gusto no era como el tuyo.

- jajajajaja bueno que puedo decir, soy genial jajajajaja

Sango la observaba feliz de verla reír, ante la situación no solo de su padre correteando a su madre sino del hecho de la situación misma. Sango sabia que ella hacia un menos de un año pudo comprar una propiedad al lado de la pastelería para vivir allí, y no pagar alquiler, además que ese lugar tenía un patio en el cual sus hermanos podían jugar y disfrutar, pero que el contratista que habían contratado estaba retrasado con la obra, lo que la llevaba a seguir alquilando en ese edificio, que al menos estaba a 3 cuadras de la pastelería, y a 10 del colegio de los chicos, por lo que en definitiva estaba cómoda, pero sabia como ansiaba su amiga poder mudarse a su "hogar definitivo" junto a sus hermanos, donde cada uno tendría su habitación, el amplio patio que desde la entrada no se podía ver y que era realmente hermoso.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Te conté del bombero de entro a rescatarte?

- UHH? Mmm no, de hecho solo me dijiste que fue un milagro que me sacaron.

- O cierto, bueno es realidad es así, el viejo Aki decía que no había nadie en los departamentos que ya habían salido todos, pero uno de los bomberos subió a esas escaleras mecánicas que tienen, y desde allí te vio y bueno el resto ya lo sabes, te sacaron inconsciente y te trajeron aquí.

Kagome quien solo sabia la historia resumida, se sorprendió con el relato, y no dudo en la valentía de ese bombero quien seguro arriesgo su propia vida para sacarla.

- Oye Sango sabes cómo se llama ese bombero

- No pude pedirle su nombre, el lugar era un caos y la verdad estaba más pendiente de ti que no me di cuenta, pero sé que es del cuartel 1º de Nerima.

Kagome pensaba…cuartel 1º de Nerima…..

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Miro su reloj pulsera, viendo que eran las 5 de la tarde, y en vista que el lugar estuvo tranquilo, desmoldo el Cheese Cake que había preparado, y lo decoro con paciencia y cariño, como cada cosa que hacía, y envolvió la tarta en una caja especial para esos pasteles, y se comenzó a preparar. Le aviso a Sango que saldría y que no llegaría tarde, dado que se estaba hospedando en la casa de su amiga junto con sus hermanos hasta que encontrara un lugar barato para alquilar, ya que el contratista le pidió más materiales para la casa que estaban arreglando, por lo que no quería gastar de mas, y salió directo a su objetivo.

* * *

Llego a la puerta del cuartel de bombero de Nerima, justo a la zona donde estacionaban los camiones, y se acerco cautelosa ya que sin saber el nombre de su salvador, no sabía ni como comenzar.

- Disculpe señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Salió rápido de sus pensamientos por el susto que llevo cuando un muchacho salió del costado de uno de los camiones.

- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención asustarla.

- No, no se preocupe, jajajaj suelo ser distraída, mucho gusto soy Kagome Higurashi - y extendió su mano para estrecharla con el bombero que casi la mata de un infarto, lo que la llevo a pensar en la ironía de no morir en un incendio pero si del susto que le dio el muchacho.

- El placer es todo mío, mi nombre es Koga Wolf a su servicio – mientras se presentaba no pudo evitar observar a la mujer delante de él, joven hermosa, de unos 20 o 23 años, con un cuerpo sugerente tras un rostro de inocencia y pureza – ¿En que la puedo ayudar Señorita?

- Oh sí, estoy buscando a un bombero – me evito cachetearse mentalmente ante la estupidez de su pregunta, ya que está en una estación de bombero con una posible cantidad considerable de bomberos, tenía que darse un aplauso por la pregunta tonta del día.

- Bueno señorita creo que esta en el lugar correcto entonces – Koga no separaba su mirada de Kagome y no pudo evitar reírse ante su pregunta.

- Lo siento yo….no sé ni cómo comenzar, vera el viernes pasado se incendio el edificio donde vivía, y supe que un bombero de este cuartel fue quien me rescato, como yo estaba inconsciente fue mi amiga quien me lo dijo, pero ella no pudo preguntarle el nombre.

A todo esto Kagome transpiraba de vergüenza ya que no sabía como seria su salvador, pero desde que Sango le había contado lo ocurrido quería conocer la cara de quien la había rescatado, además de poder así agradecerle por su acción.

- Pues déjeme decirle señorita que es su día de suerte, él está aquí, espere aquí por favor.

Mientras dejaba atrás a una nerviosa Kagome, Koga maldijo la suerte de Inuyasha de la visita que tenia, mientras que Kagome escuchaba atenta los gritos del joven Koga.

- HEY BESTIAAAAA! UNA BELLA MUJER TE BUSCA! Koga sabía que su compañero había mencionado que quería saber sobre la condición de muchacha que salvo, pero tuvo una semana complicada en la empresa de su padre que no pudo acercarse al hospital.

* * *

Koga ingreso al cuartel, en la sala de estar que tenían los bomberos cuando estaban de servicio, y lo encontró sobre el sofá mirando un partido de futbol.

- Hey idiota, no me escuchaste! Te están buscando

- Quien es pulgoso – Inuyasha estaba totalmente concentrado en el partido que ni siquiera miro a Koga.

- Una mujer, y déjame decirte que tiene un cabello largo y negro además de un cuerpo para el delito.

Inuyasha salto del sofá, con una cara de furia total, ya que el domingo pudo terminar finalmente con Kikio a pesar de sus llorisqueos y berrinches, pero la muy cretina lo fastidio toda la semana yendo a la empresa y acosándolo para volver; ¡HASTA SU PADRE NARAKU LO LLAMO! Eso era demasiado extremo, por eso ese viernes pensó pasar el día en el cuartel con la esperanza de que la molesta mujer despechada no lo fastidiara.

Pero cuando Koga le dio la descripción de la mujer que lo buscaba, no dudo en que esa mujer estaba totalmente loca, y la iba a hacer pasar el mayor papelón para que entendiera de una vez que se había terminado.

Salio de la sala de descanso destilando promesas homicidas, claro que tampoco iba a llegar a tanto, pero que la iba a sacar de ahí, de una forma "sutil" lo iba a hacer, Oh Seeeee, ya saboreaba el triunfo de terminar con el acoso de esa perturbada loca.

* * *

Cuando llego a la entrada de la dársena de camiones, solo vio la espalda de una mujer, que por las vestimentas no era Kikio pero como el sabia que esa mujer realmente estaba demente creyo que solo se había disfrazado.

- QUE PARTE DE QUE NO QUERIA VOLVER A VERTE NO ENTENDISTE KIKIO! Grito Inuyasha con tal potencia que Kagome atino a voltearse asustada pensando que ese cuartel solo tenía puros lunáticos, después de que mientras esperaba, un bombero que ingresaba le tomo la mano y le pidió tener un hijo con ella…. Oh si muchos lunáticos, y ahora salía uno a los grito diciéndole que no que quería volver a verla, y ella pensó, ¿Y cuándo fue la primera vez que nos vimos al menos?

Inuyasha cuando observo el rostro de la muchacha se dio cuenta de varias cosas

No era Kikio, lo que le resulto un alivio

Le acababa de gritar a una desconocida, muy bonita por cierto

Y observando ese rostro, se dio cuenta de que era la cara de ángel dormido que él había rescatado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba se arrepintió de hacer ese comentario delante de Miroku, que lo fastidio toda la semana llamándolo ángel dormido….pero una sonrisa se asomo al recordar los múltiples castigos a los que sometió al moreno por su osadía.

- Disculpe señorita, creí que era otra persona, no fue mi intención gritarle.

- no..no se preocupe – Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba que le gritaran así, además no se esperaba tener delante de sus ojos a tan hermoso personaje. Se le notaba que era medio bruto el pobre, y pedir disculpas no era su fuerte ya que parecía que pensaba cada palabra que decía.

- Por favor, insisto acepte mis disculpas, además me dijeron que usted me estaba buscando y sinceramente no tenia porque reaccionar así, creí que era otra persona.

- Si ya lo note, una tal Kikio ¿No?, está bien no se preocupe, y en realidad no sé si es usted a quien busco, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi el viernes pasado mi edificio se incendio y sé que uno de ustedes me rescato, el joven con el que hable recién me dijo que sabia quien era y bueno usted salió – Kagome estaba sonrojada a más no poder de solo imaginar la situación, ella en un diminuto pijama, inconsciente y en brazos de tan adonis.

Inuyasha quien no necesito de detalles ya que cuando se acerco la recordó perfectamente, pero si se quedo maravillado del color de sus ojos, pero por sobretodo de esa mirada dulce e inocente acompañado de un aroma dulzón a flores de Sakura.

- Si la recuerdo, fui yo quien la saco, Inuyasha Taisho, y de hecho fue una suerte que se me ocurriera subir para tratar de apagar el fuego desde la ventana, el dueño del lugar aseguraba que no había nadie. Créame cuando le digo que casi lo golpeo cuando la ambulancia se la llevo, es idiota decía que como mucho había algún que otro gato.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía delante de sus ojos no dudo en preguntarle:

- Usted se encuentra mejor señorita Higurashi

- Oh si gracias a dios solo inhale un poco de humo, y el golpe por suerte no fue tan fuerte, pero al estar tan sofocada por el humo y el calor creo que eso lo potencio – Kagome dudo como seguir pero se armo de valor y levando sus manos ofreciéndole el regalo que esa tarde preparo para regalarle a su salvador, hasta entonces anónimo – Yo quería agradecerle por salvarme, sé que no es mucho pero le traje un obsequio.

Entregando la delicada caja, Inuyasha no salía de su asombro, no solo porque ella había ido específicamente a verlo a él, y agradecerle a él personalmente y encima, llevarle un obsequio, uno que olía a gloria, quería abrazarla y besarla, ya que no había comido mucho y ele olorcito delicioso había despertado a la bestia de su estomago.

- No tenia porque preocuparte, en serio, es mi trabajo además no hacía falta que me obsequiara nada.

- No, insisto, usted se merece eso y más, salvo mi vida, tenía que venir a agradecérselo. Espero le guste, no sé si será de su agrado pero al menos lo prepare con todo mi corazón. Bueno no le robo más tiempo, de seguro estaba ocupado y yo acá molestando, muchas gracias nuevamente, adiós Inuyasha…

Inuyasha no salía del shock, estaban acostumbrados a los agradecimientos telefónicos y siempre era el Jefe Myoga quien recibía las llamadas y luego las compartía con los demás, y ella vino a verlo a él, y encima con obsequio. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos no que no noto a una figura que se acercaba a él.

- Lindo trasero ¿No lo crees?

- MI RO KU – Inuyasha no sabía si matarlo por aparecer de repente o por darse cuenta que estaba observando el lindo trasero de Kagome – Se puede saber que quieres – pregunto fastidiado

- No te enojes amigo, que culpa tengo yo que esa joven tenga un lindo trasero, dios lo puso para que nosotros podamos apreciar las maravillas del señor – Ante el comentario Inuyasha quería ahorcarlo, sip ahorcarlo lentamente, para que borre esa cara de degenerado que tenia.

- Oye ¿Qué es eso?, huele bien, muy bien – a Miroku se le estaba haciendo gua la boca con el aroma de desprendía lo que sea que guardaba esa caja

-Es un obsequio, ella lo trajo para agradecerme por salvarla del incendio

- Solo eso, nada más, ni una noche de lujuria y pasión, ¿nada?

Ya, Inuyasha ya imaginaba hasta la lapida que iba a poderle a Miroku

"_Aquí yacen los restos del mayor libidinoso, mujeriego, degenerado y pervertido abogado y bombero"_

Suspiro y negó cansado, vamos Miroku, sino juro que te mato, además ya tengo hambre.

Y así ambos hombre ingresaron al recinto.

* * *

Había pasado 2 horas desde el encuentro con su ángel, e Inuyasha había decidido dejar el regalo para después, así primero atendían sus deberes en el cuartel ya que esa noche tenían guardia.

Completaban el escuadrón de guardia junto con Miroku, Koga, el jefe Myoga, Ginta, hakkaku, y Hachi, los demás estabas en guardia pasiva, si surgía un incendio que necesitara más hombres solo debían llamarlos.

Ya habían cenado algo ligero, por lo que Inuyasha no dudo en probar su regalo junto con un café caliente. Llamo a los muchachos y se pusieron a degustar el Cheese Cake perfectamente decorado con frutos rojos, que le daban un aspecto más que apetitoso. Partió la tarta, sirvió a todos un pedazo a cada uno, y se sentaron a comer.

JAMAS repito JAMAS había probado algo tan delicioso, de hecho el no era muy amante de lo dulce pero estaba comenzando a afirmar que se volvería un adicto

- Por dios Inuyasha esto saber a gloria, lo hizo esa muchacha – Fue el comentario de Hachi

- Dios bendiga esas bellas manos, si sería mi mujer no la dejaría salir de casa – Fue el comentario de Koga

- Y yo de mi cama – Ese sin duda era Miroku, quien al levantar la vista vio a cada uno de sus compañeros mirándolo mal, y un ambarino con instinto asesino - ¿Qué? Necesito estar en forma, de alguna manera hay que bajar las calorías ¿No creen?

Todos carcajearon ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, y bueno Miroku es simplemente Miroku

* * *

Terminaron su café, y Miroku noto a su amigo Inuyasha pensativo y se acerco para saber que tanto tenia a su amigo en estado ausente.

- Que tanto piensas Inuyasha

- Solo que fui un tonto en no pedirle una cita, o al menos su teléfono

- Es en serio lo que dices, o estas bromeando

- Crees que estoy bromeando estúpido – Inuyasha perdia la paciencia cada vez mas rápido.

- Es enserio Inuyasha, si no me hubiera graduado con honores junto a ti, diría que compraste el titulo

- Porque dices semejante tontería idiota

- Inuyasha, el dueño de ese edificio te dijo que esa muchacha era la dueña de su pastelería, y hoy te trajo uno de sus productos, en un envase de dicha pastelería.

- Y que hay con eso

- POR BUDA, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, Inuyasha mira la caja del pastel

Inuyasha, furioso ante el comentario de su amigo mira la caja de mala gana, y casi se cae de espalda ante la revelación. Hasta el comenzaba a dudar de su inteligencia

"_Pastelería SWEET TEMPTATIONS" dirección Mejiro Dori 1234 telefono…._

Pero Inuyasha detuvo su auto insulto, y ante sus nuevos pensamiento dejo ver una sonrisa cual cazador ante su presa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su amigo.

- Oye que estas planeando, conozco esa mirada – De hecho Miroku ya comenzaba a sudar frio

- Nada, solo que mañana pienso tener una dulce tarde…

Se volteo y fue a acomodar los arnés que solían utilizar en algunos rescates y demás herramientas, y de paso prepararse mentalmente para su "visita formal y casual" con su dulce pastelera.

Mientras Miroku no sabia si alegrarse o asustarse ante la mirada de su amigo, pero lo que si noto fue un brillo que nunca habia visto antes en su cara, y eso lo alegro.

Continuara...

* * *

cha cha cha chan...que pasara...no puedo decir nada mi conciencia no me lo permite pero ya se enteraran

si les gusto haganme lo saber! a las que si me dejaron review GRACIAS TOTALES! me levantan el animo y la imaginacion para continuar!

Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4: Mi nueva adiccion

4º capitulo

FLAHS BACK

- Oh vamos solo un poquito más ¿Si? – y un hermoso puchero adornaba su bello rostro dándole una tierna mirada de corderito degollado

- Por última vez Miroku, NOOOOOO! Ah ¿Por qué el pucherito? ¿Qué? No tienes 4 años pedazo de idiota! – Inuyasha ya estaba asqueado de las suplicas de su amigo.

Ya había pasado su horario de salida de la guardia, y eran las 6.30 de la mañana del sábado, quería irse a dormir, para prepararse para lo que tenía planeado para la tarde de ese mismo día. Pero el muy inepto de Miroku no lo dejaba marchar.

- Sabes que por ser tan egoísta te saldrán sapos en la barriga ¿no?

- Miroku es en serio, NO TIENES 4 AÑOS! DEJA DE QUERER PARECERTE A UNO, por favor, además es demasiado bizarro, y además ES MI RE-GA-LO! Rescata tú a una damisela en peligro y pídele que te hornee algo

- Amigo si yo rescato a una damisela en peligro, y esta así de buena como la tuya, créeme lo último que le pediría es que me cocine, tal vez….- y ante los pensamientos nada inocentes que empezó a formular su mente, y tras ver la cara de resignación de él, no pudo más que reír - jajajajajaj

Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada, desde que termino el turno, Miroku le estuvo pidiendo y suplicando que le diera un pedazo del Cheese cake que había quedado, y por supuesto, es su regalo, además de que por la noche, aprovechando que él se encontraba en una emergencia, alguien había asaltado el refrigerador de la cocina del cuartel, y prácticamente le dejaron lo suficiente para el desayuno.

- Hasta luego Miroku me voy, quiero llegar y dormir, hoy si que fue una noche movida.

Dicho esto Inuyasha se aleja y se dirige con toda la pereza del mundo hacia su automóvil, con deseos pecaminosos de llegar a su Pent-house y arrojarse estilo panzazo sobre la cama, y reponer energías. Subió a su vehículo, lo puso en marcha, y al hacerlo se encendió el radio dejándose escuchar "_Loosing my religión_" de Rem, puso la primera marcha, redujo el volumen del radio para despedirse de su amigo y continuar a su cita con su amante fiel….la cama.

- Nos vemos pervertido

Y solo pudo escuchar un pequeño grito que decía algo asi

-OJALA TE AGARRE DIARREA!

Por lo que su mejor respuesta fue la de sacar el brazo izquierdo extendido por la ventana, al tiempo que cerraba la mano en puño y extendía su dedo medio, en un sutil y tierno….gesto grosero.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Y ahora se encontraba en plena ducha después de haber dormido hasta las 12 del mediodía, pero bueno el sueño reparador era muy necesario, dado que la madrugada del sábado estuvo repleta de puros locos que ocuparon su guardia; desde un loco que se quedo fuera del balcón de su amante, porque en plena faena el marido de esta llego, y no tuvo otro remedio que salir al balcón ya que el marido era taxista y había olvidado unos papeles del taxi, y para desgracia del galán, la ropa tuvo que esconderse debajo de la cama y el salir paños menores al balcón, lo que no conto el muchacho era que la muy condena….mujer infiel, aceptara la propuesta de su marido de salir por unas copas ya que la noche estaba tranquila, y si…..se fueron y dejaron a un congelado y desnudo muchacho quien, cual querubín encontró un trozo de tela para tapar su encogido y frustrado amigo, pero por suerte o desgracia del muchacho una vecina de su amigable infiel, llamo a los bomberos antes que a la policía, a sabiendas de las travesuras de su vecina…

Ante ese recuerdo Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse, acordándose de las múltiples bromas que se hicieron en el cuartel, y mucho más cuando el que tuvo que subir a la escalera mecánica no fue otro que Miroku, y ante tal espectáculo y la cara pálida por el frio del muchacho, aunque otra cosa había llamado su atención, y era ver a la vecina de unos 60 años asomada a la ventana observando al pobre muchacho desnudo con una cara que el conocía muy bien…sip, muuuyyyy biiiieeeennnn, pero se trago la risa. Pero bueno, Miroku, como buen bombero y hombre con vocación de servicio, ofreció su chaqueta para poder abrigar al muchacho.

Pero cuando llegaron al cuartel lo primero que hiso fue tomar gasolina, arrojar la chaqueta y prenderla fuego ante la mirada atónita de algunos que no entendían nada, pero ante las carcajadas de un divertido Inuyasha y Koga que habían presenciado la escena, mas cuando por cosas del destino, el primero en bajar la escalera fue Miroku, seguido del muchacho desnudo, y Miroku no tuvo mejor idea que mirar hacia arriba para verificar el descenso….grave error, muy grave error, ya que vio cosas que no se borraría en mucho tiempo, y al pasar por sus compañeros una vez que descendió el gigoló desnudo, no pudo evitar comentar…voy a necesitar terapia después de esto…con un tono de vos que rayaba la agonía y el asco.

Sip, noche movida.

* * *

Termino su baño, se preparo su desayuno/almuerzo, con su rescatado pedazo de tarta que de solo recordar su sabor, sus tripas danzaban de júbilo, un café con poca azúcar para no acaparar el dulce sabor y emprendió el ataque de su comida, y cabe destacar que no se salvaron las ni las migajas….hasta lamio las sobras!

Miro el reloj de la sala, y vio que eran las 2 de la tarde, pensó en pasar por la casa de sus padres para ver como se encontraban, ya que apenas vio a su madre en la semana, ya que estuvo encerrado toda la semana en el departamento de legales de la empresa por trabajos de actualización y verificación sobre unos accionistas, y de paso estar fuera del ataque de una despechada siliconada.

* * *

Volvió a ver el reloj pulsera, mmm 5 de la tarde, buen tiempo, paso un lindo rato con una furibunda madre que le reclamaba por ser tan desamorado con la persona que paso 24 hs en trabajo de parto, y que encima le costaron unas horribles, hemorroides…

Era demasiada información para un hijo, nadie quiere saber sobre las hemorroides de sus padres, de un tío tal vez ya que en algunos casos pueden hasta bromear, pero como hacerlo cuando se trata de tu madre y fue consecuencia de la fuerza para sacarte de sus entrañas y darte bienvenida al mundo.

Se observo en el espejo retrovisor, y vio lo que esperaba, estaba perfecto, su largo cabello negro amarrado en una cola, sin ningún pelo desordenado, practico su mejor mirada de seductor, al punto de darse cuenta que parecía un adolescente y me dijo a si mismo – soy un completo estúpido – comprobó su aliento y al constatar su aliento a menta, producto de las pastillas que estaba masticando, tomo coraje y salió del móvil.

Bien, había estacionado en frente de la pastelería, por si las dudas la pelinegra tenía algún novio celoso y grandote que custodie su espalda, lo cual esperaba que no sea así, sino tendría que salir corriendo, y que mejor que tener el vehículo a mano. Estos pensamientos lo llevaron a recordar al tipo en pelotas en el balcón, y la mirada ultrajada de Miroku…

Una escena muy graciosa, una de las tantas de la lista de cosas con las que molestar a Miroku cuando se pasaba más de la cuenta con sus bromas.

Y entro a la pastelería…

* * *

Ni bien ingreso, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundamente….

Un exquisito aroma de café recién molido mezclado con los aromas dulces de diversas galletas, pasteles, tartas y tarteletas que decoraban una estantería perfecta. Los productos distribuidos de perfecta manera, que dejaban apreciar el arte y la perfecta sincronía de las decoraciones, y el ambiente que se veía era la frutilla del postre.

Un lugar armonizado con una sincronía de distribución en sus mesas que dejaban entrever el carácter familiar pero no por eso informal de un lugar que de solo verlos te invitaba a sentarte. La cordialidad de las camareras era un plus, que se acercaban a sus clientes con una sonrisa sincera, haciéndote sentir bienvenido, además que la zona de café estaba un poco alejada del mostrador de venta al público pero tampoco de manera que dividiera el lugar, en vez de eso parecía un sincronía de espacios.

Ya estaba ahí, ahora manos a la obra.

Se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de una de las paredes desde la cual, podía ver a través de la ventana un bello jardín de un parquecito lindero a la pastelería, y desde ese ángulo también podía ver la zona de las cajas y de atención al público donde se veía una puerta que seguramente llevaba a la cocina del lugar y a su oficina. Si la pastelera salía, podía verla sin problema, y sus pensamientos de estrategia fueron abrupta mente cortados por una gentil voz

- Buenas tardes señor, sea bienvenido a sweet temptations, mi nombre es Ayame y seré su camarera.

- Eh, mucho gusto señorita, gracias por su bienvenida

- No tiene porque, ¿Quiere ver la carta?

- mmm si claro – Idiota es obvio que si te sentaste en una mesa es para consumir, se planteaba mentalmente.

- Bien señor, elija tranquilo y en un momento estaré con usted para tomar su orden

- Si, muchas gracias señorita, yo…elijo y la llamo – Decía un Inuyasha dudoso de qué hacer

Y diciendo esto, una divertida mirada se asomo en la pobre Ayame que aguanto la risa ante el debate mental que tenía el muchacho, y que estaba segura que no se trataba precisamente en lo que quería consumir, o si…quien sabe…

* * *

Habían transcurrido un poco mas de 15 minutos, en los que Inuyasha se debatía si preguntar directamente por Kagome o esperar a que se dignara de salir de su condenada cocina, ya que la duda lo consumía, cuando delante de sus narices ve una taza de café ser descendida hasta quedar frente a él.

- Disculpe señorita pero yo no pedí nada de esto.

- Lo es, es cortesía de la casa

- ¿AH?

- Así es, además es un honor tener aquí a la persona que salvo a una de mis mejores amigas y mi jefa, jajajaja

Inuyasha no sabía que Kagome se había asomado a la pastelería para verificar si había algún faltante, y pudo ver a Inuyasha en el momento que disponía a sentarse, por suerte él se encontraba de espaldas porque ella casi se orina de la impresión y de la alegría, porque desde que lo había conocido el día anterior tras llevarle su obsequio, no pudo olvidar su rostro y en especial sus ojos, que encerraban una mirada misteriosa que la atrapo al instante….bueno cuando dejo de gritar y aflojo esa mirada de "tengo enterrado un palo en mi trasero", luego de eso se dijo, muy lindo….lindo bomberito….

Y ni bien Ayame se alejo de la mesa del susodicho, le chisto para no delatarse y le pregunto que le había dicho, tras la respuesta de Ayame le pregunto si había ordenado algo, y esta negó con cabeza.

Bien Kagome, alimentemos ese cuerpo entrenado, y de sus propias manos le preparo un cappuccino con finas hebras de chocolate como decoración con una pizca sutil de canela, un jugo recién exprimido de naranja, porque si algo odiaba Kagome eran los jugos y las cosas artificiales, todo en su pastelería era de productos frescos. Y para terminar su bandeja una Petit Plaisirs de arándanos y frambuesas, que eran una suerte de tarteletas, aprendidas de sus clases de repostería y cocina francesa.

Satisfecha con su obra le indico a Ayame que se lo llevara, no sin antes revelar la identidad de su cliente, con un presentimiento de que sería un cliente vitalicio.

Inuyasha todavía no salía de su asombro pero cuando su camarera le dijo que sabia quien era y que lo que tenía en frente de él era cortesía de la casa, no dudo en mirar hacia el mostrador, pero lo único que pudo llegar a ver, era una mata de cabellos negros escurriéndose cual ladrón por la puerta.

Cortesía de la casa… OH SEEEE

* * *

- Esto va a ser un problema para mis abdominales – Decía Inuyasha para sus adentros, luego de relamerse las migajas que adornaban sus labios, además de que lamer el plato en público no sería muy adulto que digamos.

Cuando llego a su nariz un dulce aroma a flores de Cerezos que lo saco de su deleite ante la comida ingerida.

- Y ¿Te gusto?

- Sabes, vas a acabar con este cuerpo trabajado, espero que eso pese en tu conciencia – Cuando la escucho, su ego de macho no pudo más que agrandarse, más cuando la vio con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

- No sería la responsable, hasta donde se nadie te obligo, así que si engordas, no sería totalmente mi culpa, sino de tu falta de negación y auto control.

- Touche

Ambos se rieron antes sus palabras, y Kagome aparto una silla para sentarse delante de su bombero.

- La verdad no soy muy amante de lo dulce, pero creo que era porque no como jamás algo así. Estuvo demasiado sabroso, la verdad me gusta mucho y creo que se ha convertido en mi comida favorita.

- Gracias, me gusta cocinar cada cosa como si fuera para mi familia, uno pone empeño y cariño cuando cocina para sus seres queridos, y eso es lo que quiero que sientan mis clientes al probar lo que hago. Cuando uno hace las cosas con amor, eso se refleja.

No podía creer la inocencia y orgullo al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, lo que llevo a Inuyasha a felicitarse por no dejarse dominar cuando había pensado que era demasiado arriesgado aparecerse así por así, y se sintió estúpido. Pero se dijo a sí mismo, arriesgo mas en un incendio, no puedo dejar de pasar la oportunidad de conocerla.

Además comprobó que no solo era bonita, y cocinaba muy bien, sino que era inteligente, dulce y dedicada en sus emprendimientos, que lo llego a sentir una tranquilidad infinita por no haberse dejado dominar por sus malos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Bien ahí se quedo su tranquilidad, que le iba a decir, vine a verte por qué cocinas postres mejor que mi abuelita y mi mama juntas, naaaa, demasiado estúpido, quiero encerrarte en mi cocina y atarte a la cama para llenarte de chocolate y ….. Sacudió la cabeza, muy Miroku, bueno bien que salga lo que dios quiera…

- ¿La verdad?

Y Kagome asintió con la cabeza

Inspiro profundo, y nuestro muchacho abrió la boca – La verdad es que ayer no tuve la oportunidad de pedirte tu teléfono, no voy a mentirte, hay algo en ti que jamás sentí en nadie, y me gustaría conocerte, claro si no te parece muy impulsivo o psicópata.

Kagome casi se cae de la silla, jamás pensó que un hombre como él le diría algo así, o sea el tipo era hermoso, ella tampoco se consideraba patito feo, pero un hombre como él debía tener mujeres hermosas regadas por toda la ciudad suspirando su nombre.

Lo observo detenidamente, vestido con una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos, muy pulcro, pudo ver que llevaba unos jeans de azul claro con un zapatos negros de cuero, y su mirada denotaba que lo que decía era con sinceridad, y recordó lo que sango le había dicho el día anterior cuando volvió de su visita al cuartel.

* * *

FLASH BACK

- Kagome eres una idiota! Porque no le pediste el número de teléfono

- Oh vamos, que querías que hiciera, que le dijera _"oh bello y fuerte bombero, sería un honor para mí tener su número telefónico para poder llamarlo cuando mi interior arda" _– para lo que adopto una pose de manos en forma de rezar, pestañeaba reiteradas veces con mirada de soñadora desquiciada

- Creo que con, Hey me pareces atractivo, que tal si salimos por unas copas hubiera bastado.

-Vamos Sango, ese tipo de hombres no se fijaría en mi, se nota que debe tener mujeres con figura de modelo detrás de él.

- Eso no lo sabes, además con arriesgarse no pierdes nada

- Sango yo no estoy para perder tiempo en …..

- Si si ya se el repertorio, no estoy para perder el tiempo en relaciones que luego de saber que cargas con tus hermanos como si fueran tus propios hijos te botan porque piensan que es demasiada responsabilidad

Kagome agacho la mirada tras las palabras de su amiga, ya que eran sus propias palabras cuando Sango insistía en que saliera con alguien.

- Oye Kag, no todos son como Hoyo sabes, además nadie te obliga a que duermas con él o te cases, es solo una salida, si siempre tienes miedo de que todos los hombres son iguales nunca conocerás a nadie, y además…

Sango al ver la mirada baja de su amiga, tomo el rostro de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

- Sota y Shippo algún día crecerán y harán su vida, no digo que te abandonaran, pero es la ley de la vida amiga, y piensa que sería lindo que cuando eso pase, ellos estén felices y tranquilos de que tendrás un buen hombre a tu lado y no estás sola.

Kagome fijo su vista con la de Sango y sonrió, y solo atino a decirle un muy sincero – Gracias amiga.

Mientras pensaba que dar otra vuelta por el cuartel de bomberos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

- Que me dices si te invito esta noche a tomar algo, solo para conocernos – Se arriesgo Inuyasha a preguntar, cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

Observaba su rostro buscando un indicio del rumbo de la respuesta, si se negaba insistiría otro día, ya que sería demasiado sospechoso e intimidante, corría el riesgo que la azabache lo denunciara por acosador, y si aceptaba, tenía todas las intenciones de agasajarla con una salida que no se olvidaría jamás.

Y todavía no tenía respuesta, o era él o parecía desesperado, es mas tenía la sensación de que le recorría una gota de sudor por la frente como si estuviera a punto de desactivar una bomba….

Tras unos segundos de meditación, Kagome le respondió:

- ¿A qué hora pasarías por mi?

E Inuyasha pudo sentir que su corazón volvía a latir...

Esa noche prometía ser muy especial, ya la compañía de por sí lo era…

* * *

Hola es la primera vez en vida que escribo un fics, desde siempre he escrito poemas y tomo lo relacionado a esa rama literaria, así que espero les guste.

Otra cosa que quería comentar, soy de Argentina, y así como en muchos lugares, los bomberos al ser voluntarios no tienen un sueldo, y solo pensamos en esos héroes anónimos ante algún incendio o catástrofe.

De hecho en mi país no hace mucho tiempo 8 bomberos voluntarios murieron tras ser aplastados por una pared al derrumbarse un deposito, y solo ahí conocimos algunos nombres de esos valiente hombres y mujeres que dedican de forma desinteresada a velar nuestra seguridad.

Bien, muchas gracias por los reviews, algunos conteste pero como estudio en la universidad los tiempos son limitados, desde ya muchisimas gracias por las palabras!


	5. Chapter 5: La Cita

5º capitulo

- ¡NO TE DEPILES!

- ¿EHHHH?- a Kagome por poco y se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas ante la resolución de Sango.

- Eso, no lo hagas

- Tengo miedo pero prefiero arriesgarme a quedarme con la duda, ¿Por qué no tendría que depilarme?

- Mira piénsalo así, si la cita sale bien y el quisiera ponerse "cariñoso" contigo – A lo que Sango gesticulo con sus dedos las comillas – Digamos que ese seria tu escudo, ¿Entiendes?

- La verdad NO

- Oh cielos, escucha si él quiere meterse entre tus piernas recordaras que no has quitado la maleza del jardín, y a menos que quieras matar al pobre bombero del susto, cerraras tus piernas como si tuvieran un imán.

- O sango eso es asqueroso además...ya me depile ayer.

- OOOHHHH – Sango se decepciono

Kagome pensó que su amiga por fin había perdido la cordura, hasta que cayó en cuentas y le dijo:

- ¿Tú no te depilas antes de tus citas?

- Enfócate Higurashi, no estamos hablando de mi – Sango no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas, a lo que le el pie perfecto a Kagome para seguir pinchando a su amiga…. Algo escondía la muy yegua.

- Vamos Taijiya contesta, ¿Te depilas o no antes de tus citas?

Y como si invocase al mismísimo diablo, la castaña volteo y observo con picardía en su mirada, contesto:

- Hasta la tira de cola….

Ambas muchachas se observaron para que al cabo de unos segundos estallaran en una coordinada carcajada, mientras una azabache pensaba en lo zorra que era su amiga, desde una buena perspectiva claro, y una castaña que divertida, hacia una nota mental de no olvidar la cita con la depiladora que tenía el lunes por la mañana.

* * *

- ¡KAGOME!

- ¿Si señora Kasuki? – se asoma Kagome desde la cima de las escalera, mientras observaba a la señora Kasuki, madre de Sango, y a quien consideraba como a su propia madre.

- Un muchacho pregunta por ti cielo, está en la puerta esperándote, me dijo que su nombre es Taisho Inuyasha.

A Kagome casi pero casi, se le caen los calzones de los nervios y la ansiedad de la cita.

- ¿Podría decirle que en un minuto bajo?

- Claro cielo, termina de arreglarte tranquila, entre Shiro y yo lo entretendremos.

Ante lo dicho por la señora Taijiya, Kagome apretó las nalgas, y corrió hacia la habitación que temporariamente compartía con su amiga, para agarrar al vuelo su bolso, y mientras rogaba a todos los santos de guardia que el señor Shiro no contara su historia de cuando una serpiente le mordió las nalgas mientra pescaba, y su esposa tuvo que extraer el veneno con su boca…..de solo pensarlo e imaginarlo le entraban unos escalofríos asqueroso.

Bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras, ya que se demoro al no encontrar sus documentos, y al llegar a la sala, se encontró con un Sota de 14 años, quien lloraba de la risa, Kohaku de 15, quien no sabía bajo que cojín del sofá ocultarse, y un Shippo de 12 que no sabía si era una historia real o ficticia, mientras que un entusiasmado Señor Shiro contaba con lujos de detalle su anécdota, y la señora Kasuki tenía serias intenciones de quedar viuda en cuanto el muchacho desconocido, cita de Kagome, saliera por la puerta, y Sango….bueno ella estaba con medio cuerpo asomándose desde la cocina y un repasador que le servía para amortiguar la risa.

He Inuyasha estaba pensando seriamente en arrojarse por la ventana y salir corriendo

Kagome también...

- Es en serio, justo había picado un pez, y me incorpore y sentí un la mordida! Y en la nalga! De hecho me quedo la cicatriz, ¿quieres verla, es genial! - y bueno digamos que el señor Shiro llevaba su cicatriz de mordida se serpiente, con sumo orgullo, como si fuera una herida de guerra hecha en combate.

Kagome sintió su alarma interna y se apresuro en interrumpir, la perra de Sango ya había perdido el juicio productos de la risa, por lo que no podía contar con ella para interrumpir los deseos de su padre de su padre de bajarse los pantalones y mostrar su "medalla" de guerra.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar Inuyasha, ya podemos irnos….eh ya si quieres…. – Kagome quería huir lo más rápido posible, mientras que Inuyasha se paró de golpe la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

- Mientras más rápido mejor – No estaba en sus planes del día ver las nalgas de un tipo para ver cuán grande fue o no la mordida de la serpiente.

-ADIOSSSS A TODOSSSS! – Gritaba Kagome mientras arrastrada a toda velocidad por un avergonzado Inuyasha

- !CUIDATE HERMANA Y NO TE DIVIERTAS TANTO¡ - Gritaba un Sota desde la puerta de la casa.

Nota mental de Kagome: Estrangular a Sota por su osadía, y deseos de no diversión, y golpear a Sango por incitar a Sota a hacerlo.

* * *

- Lo lamento

Luego que subieron al hermoso Camaro negro del Inuyasha, sumidos ambos en un silencio incomodo, Kagome lo único que podía pensar en disculparse con Inuyasha por el vergonzoso momento que tuvo que pasar.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Por demorarme lo suficiente para poder evitar que el señor Shiro arruinara tu salud mental con su anécdota de la serpiente

Inuyasha quito su vista del camino un instante del camino para observar a su avergonzada pasajera tratando de hundirse más en el asiento.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y le contesto – Tranquila, no pasa nada, he visto cosas peores y mi salud mental está intacta…buuenoo lo que se llama intacta intacta no, partiendo del hecho de que creo que la mitad de mi cerebro se perdió antes de mi nacimiento jajajaja – bromeaba Inuyasha en un intento de distender el ambiente y de paso que su cita no quedara contracturada en un intento de que la tierra la tragara. Y por suerte lo logro.

Fueron hablando de trivialidades el resto del camino mientras Kagome se moría de la intriga por saber que le deparaba la cita, hasta que llegaron luego del largo camino a las puertas de un lujoso y famoso restaurante en la ciudad de Tokio. Inuyasha como todo un caballero descendió del vehículo, dándole las llaves al valet parking y se apresuro en abrir la puerta de su acompañante, para luego ingresar al lugar y ser escoltados hasta la mesa que Inuyasha había reservado ni bien salió de la pastelería.

* * *

- ¿En que piensas?

Kagome salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos; se había quedado observando sin ninguna emoción el lugar.

- ¿Perdon, me decias?

- jajaja te preguntaba en que pensabas, estas algo ida, ¿Te gusta el lugar?

- Si claro es muy bonito – Kagome no sabia si había sonado a una respuesta de puro compromiso, y esperaba que no se notara que era justamente esa respuesta.

- Vamos dime la verdad

-¿Siempre traes a las mujeres con las que sales aquí para impresionarlas? – No tardo en taparse la boca con ambas manos ante la revelación de su pensamiento en vos alta.

- Lo siento no quer…

- Tranquila, tranquila….y la verdad es que me descubriste al menos responde ¿Lo logre? ¿Te impresione? ¿No cierto?

- ¿Puedo ser sincera?

- Claro – Nunca pero nunca le había fallado sus estrategias de llevar a una mujer a un lujoso lugar para coronar la noche en una habitación de hotel previamente reservada, pero cuando por la tarde esperaba que atendieran la llamada del hotel para hacer dicha reservación corto la comunicación antes de que le dijeran "hola", algo le decía de que no tratara a Kagome como a otras tantas, y no se había equivocado, si no le había gustado el lugar, mucho menos le iba a gustar ir a un hotel luego.

- Bien, aquí va – dudo un instante y continuo – La verdad es que no me gusta este tipo de restaurante, grandes, lujosos y ostentosos, nunca lo hicieron, cuando niña solíamos venir seguido solo para obedecer los gustos estrafalarios de mi madre, pero ni a m padre nos gustaban

- Bien entonces, déjame decirte que no muchas han logrado lo que tu

- ¿y eso es? – Se atrevió a preguntar la azabache

- Herir mi ego de Galán

Dicho esto, Kagome no pudo disimular su risa y ante las palabras de Inuyasha

- Ya, anda ríete, no me importa – Cual niño pequeño

Y Kagome no espero más y estallo – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Inuyasha estaba fascinado ante la risa jubilosa de Kagome, a punto de ser contagiado, luego de un rato de risas, cuando calmaron sus respiraciones le dijo – Te propongo algo, elige otro lugar

-¿Qué? No, no por favor, en serio no hay problema, pidamos aquí – Mientras negaba frenéticamente con su cabeza

- No, insisto, quiero que realmente tengamos una agradable salida.

La azabache inspiro profundo y se rindió

- De acuerdo, vamos, pero ¿No tendrás problemas en irnos antes de ordenar? – y ambos se levantaron para dirigirse hacia la salida.

- Créeme, no hay problemas – mientras recordaba las veces que sus citas ya venían con la fiebre uterina en estado de ebullición y no llegaban y a mirar la cara de su camarero, mientras que corrían a la otra posta de su maratón nocturno.

* * *

- Bien, es allí, ese local con las mesitas afuera – Indicaba la azabache mientras el galán frustrado estacionaba el vehículo.

-MMM pintoresco – Decía Inuyasha mientras iban descendiendo para dirigirse al lugar que Kagome le había indicado.

Y al entrar reformulo – Sip, muy pintoresco – Mientras observaba el lugar, que parecía algo así como un pequeño restaurante con rasgos italiano. Se acercaron a una de las mesas, y para seguir con su caballerosidad, retiro la silla de Kagome para que tomara asiento, y luego acercarla a la mesa.

- ¿Y….te gusta el lugar? – Dudaba la chica

- ¿La verdad? ¿Puedo ser sincero? – Recordando las palabras de la azabache en su frustrado intento por impresionarla con su anterior elección, mientras observaba fijamente las facciones de la chica que denotaban miedo ante su próxima respuesta.

- Si claro – Dicho esto agacho la cabeza en espera de la respuesta y el sutil sonrojo ante una posible decepción y posterior vergüenza.

- Me encanta – con la rapidez con la que levanto la cabeza era posible que se lesionara, pero se sintió feliz ante el hecho de que a él le gustara su lugar favorito en la ciudad de Tokio. Ella no iba con frecuencia a Tokio, solo cuando necesitaba abastecer la pastelería ya que los mejores distribuidores estaban en esa ciudad, y cuando lo hacía siempre iba allí, "_LITTLE ITALY_", cuyo dueño era uno de sus más queridos profesores de cocina internacional, uno de los múltiples cursos que realizo en sus comienzos, para ampliar sus conocimientos culinarios, porque no todo en la vida es postre claro.

- MI PEQUEÑA GAVIOTA! – es escucha el grito que alerto y alegro a Kag

Un hombre de unos 60 años, regordete, con cara bondadosa, se acerco feliz al reconocer a una de sus mejores alumnas tomar asiento en su local. Kagome lo observaba acercarse recordando la vez que su profesor se disfrazo de Santa Claus para una navidad, y bueno, era que el cuerpo robusto de él junto con su cara lo ameritaba.

- Profesor Carlo, que alegría verlo – Contesta la chica mientras abrazaba a regordete personaje

- Oh bambina que gusto tenerte acá – Y reparo en el joven que veía la escena – ¿Y este encantador muchacho?

- Déjenme presentarlos, profesor Carlo el es un… amigo Inuyasha Taisho, Inuyasha el es mi mejor profesor – Tras lo cual el profesor no evito de inflarse de orgullo – Carlos Taffarello

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos cordialmente, y tras el ofrecimiento del Gordito remolón del profesor de sorprenderlos comenzaron una tranquila charla mientras esperaban la comida.

Inuyasha estaba totalmente embelesado no solo por la azabache sino también por el ambiente cómplice y personal que se había creado, el gordito los sorprendió con su mejor receta de sorrentinos de queso, ricota y nuez, con una exquisita salsa de mariscos. Demás esta decir que faltaba pasar el pancito por el plato, pensamiento compartido entre los jóvenes, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo.

Charlaron de todo, de sus gustos, aspiraciones, algunas que otra anécdota de su infancia, Kagome evito tocar el tema de su madre e Inuyasha evito decirle que era un famoso abogado y heredero a una cuantiosa suma de dinero, cosa que en realidad le llamo la atención, esta chica no lo había reconocido, o se hacia la tonta al respecto, o realmente era demasiado despistada como aparentaba. Tras luego de un rato se respondió mentalmente, sip es despistada, cuando pregunto por su bolso y lo tenía prácticamente delante de su nariz.

* * *

Luego del postre y tras un café, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que el haber cambiado de lugar hiso de la primera cita todo un éxito. Si bien charlaron de muchas cosas, e intercambiaron recuerdos de infancia, Kagome se lleno la boca hablando de sus hermanos, e Inuyasha no podía estar más enamorado de la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de su acompañante cuando los nombraba. Él le hablo de sus padres, su hermano y cuñada, pero sobretodo de la luz de sus ojos, su sobrina Rin mas siendo que él era el que más la malcriada, no por nada era su padrino.

Inuyasha dio un último vistazo a su reloj pulsera, eran las 3.30 de la madrugada de un perfecto domingo, y decidieron que ya era hora de regresar.

* * *

El regreso fue tranquilo, mas porque Inuyasha no quería dejarla, si fuera por él la secuestraba, porque a decir verdad fue la mejor cita que había tenido jamás, donde no hubo baches de silencio, concordaban en muchas cosas, ambos tenían muchas ideas sobre la ayuda comunitaria, mas cuando Kagome le relato que ella se encargaba de abastecer un comedor comunitario de una iglesia de la zona, y él le relato no solo sobre su trabajo como bombero y como le gustaba enseñar a los niños de primaria sobre la prevención de accidentes.

Pero como todo lo bueno alguna vez acaba, llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sango.

- Gracias por todo Inuyasha me divertí muchísimo

- Yo igual Kag, es la primera vez – Tras lo cual se llevo una mano al corazón – Que tengo una cita en donde peleo con una mujer por pagar la mitad de una cena – Y vino el esperado sonrojo de Kagome recordando la mini discusión sobre que ella también había consumido y quería pagar la mitad. Obviamente ninguno gano, porque el remolón profesor que no perdió detalle de la cena de su alumna, a la que admiraba profundamente porque sabía su historia de vida, salió al campo de batalla diciendo que era a cuenta de la casa, he Inuyasha comió gratis otra vez, lo cual ya le resultaba extraño.

- Si, otra vez, lo siento por eso, me incomoda dejar que otro me pague una cena jajajaj

-Oye qué opinas de salir por la tarde, es domingo, no tengo guardia en el cuartel y por lo que me has dicho no abren la pastelería los domingos.

Kagome lo observo atentamente, y tras un suspiro lo miro a los ojos profundamente y le respondió:

- Mira Inuyasha, yo….yo no soy como las demás mujeres con las que seguramente has salido, si bien no tengo hijos, tengo a mis dos hermanos que prácticamente lo son. No quiera que después creas que por mis responsabilidades te dejo de lado o que soy una aburrida, pero la realidad de mi vida es esa, hay muchas cosas de la que no hablamos y que no creo que sea el momento o lugar, me encantaría realmente que la situación sea otra pero yo no tengo mucho tiempo para divertirme, mi prioridad es velar por el bienestar de esos dos niños.

Dicho esto Kagome espero por la despedida de una gran salida y la desaparición de un gran hombre. No quiso mirarlo porque tenía miedo y opto por mantener la cabeza gacha.

- Escucha atentamente Pequeña – Y tomo el rostro de Kagome para observarla fijamente mientras le decía – Estas totalmente equivocada si piensas que voy a alejar de mi a una mujer que sin conocer ya me hacia desear hacerlo – Le acaricio el rostro con el pulgar mientras continuaba – Además, el hecho de que hables de tus hermanos con tanto orgullo y devoción me hacen pensar en el buen trabajo que haces con ellos además de amarlos con todo el corazón, y eso hace ante mis ojos que eres una gran persona, a la que quiero conocer en profundidad, además si bien no hablamos mucho sobre mi trabajo solo déjame decirte que a veces me consume más tiempo del que me gustaría, mas la responsabilidad que me impone, así que si de tiempo y responsabilidades hablamos, estamos en aprietos.

Ambos rieron ante esto último dicho por el muchacho, y sin soltar su rostro continuo – Así que solo te pido que no tengas miedo, y que confíes en mí, no será ningún problema llevar a cuestas ambas responsabilidades si quieres, solo déjame conocerte y dame la oportunidad para que tú me conozcas. Lo que me lleva a repreguntar ¿quieres salir por la tarde?

Kagome quería llorar, nunca nadie de los tipos con los que salió, le hablo de esa manera, an contrario, cuando conocían a sus hermanos y sabían la relación casi maternal y el hecho de que ella los mantenían, la creían como madre soltera en busca de un potencial padre y desaparecían , y el peor de todos había sido Hojo.

- Me encantaría decirte que si a lo de pasar la tarde, pero tengo un compromiso que no puedo dejar de lado, pero en cuanto a tu intento de conocernos….– Dudo un instante, y quiso bajar la mirada, pero dos grandes manos la tenían muy bien sujeta -Está bien….solo te digo que no digas después que no te lo advertí.

- Claro, no me enojare cuando me dejes botado por ahí, palabra de bombero.

Solo en ese momento Inuyasha alejo una de las manos que permanecían en el rostro de la chica, para llevarla a su corazón y confirmar cual juramento sus anteriores palabras. Lo que llevo a una suave risa de Kagome, y para culminar la noche acerco lentamente su rostro a la azabache, y se dedicaron a finalizar una grandiosa y perfecta primera cita con un dulce beso entre los dos.

* * *

Kagome observaba la ventana mientras veía alejarse a Inuyasha en su Camaro, con una sonrisa boba de colegiala enamorada, mientras recordaba la promesa de Inuyasha de visitarla el lunes por la tarde en la pastelería. Así que una vez que el vehículo desapareció de su campo visual, emprendió la retirada para descansar mientras pensaba en el menú con el cual sorprendería a su bomberito.

* * *

Mientras en un Camaro negro un ambarino extasiado de felicidad, pensaba en adelantar trabajo el domingo por la tarde para salir temprano de la empresa, para pasar más tiempo con su dulce pastelera, y mientras tenía la corazonada de que esa relación prometía cambios en su vida. No termino en la habitación de un hotel pero si termino con una alegría que lo colmaba el alma. Solo había que esperar para ver que deparaba el destino.

Ambos esa noche se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa y la esperanza de una nueva vuelta de página en sus vidas…


	6. Chapter 6: Conociendonos

6º capitulo

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde la primera cita, y en ese tiempo Inuyasha visito la pastelería todos los días, de hecho se llevaba excelente con todo el staff del lugar, mas siendo que todos le tenían aprecio y respeto por ser quien salvo la vida de su jefe y amiga.

Las camareras Ayame, Yuka, Emi y Ayumi fueron las primeras en ganarse el aprecio del ambarino, teniendo en cuenta que ellas eran las que le servían las delicias que se vendían en la pastelería, ya que la mayoría de las veces la azabache estaba ocupada terminando algún pedido, luego conoció a la famosa Jak, bueno el famoso, ya que durante una semana de escuchar tanto a Sango y a Kagome elogiar a su hábil compañera, se dio cuenta de que su compañer"A" lo era solo en espíritu porque era un muchacho, por suerte él no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicios, además era simpático, excepto cuando le elogiaba mucho su lindo trasero.

Al tener la aprobación unánime, le otorgaron la entrada a la cámara secreta, donde la magia cobraba vida….le dieron ingreso al área de la cocina.

Así que algunas veces se quedaba en la cocina, charlando entre los pasteleros mientras veía como transformaban un simple biscocho en distintas obras de arte, de hecho lo que más le fascino fue el pastel con forma de auto de carrera que hicieron entre Kagome y Jakotsu, mientras Sango terminaba un glorioso pastel de 50 aniversario de una tierna pareja de ancianos.

Sábado por la tarde, observando el reloj se dio cuenta de que paso literalmente viendo fijamente por el lapso de una hora a la azabache mientras esta decoraba un hermoso pastel de bautismo, y por tercer sábado consecutivo pregunto.

- Tengo ganas de ir mañana al parque de diversiones, podemos llevar a Shippo y a Sota, ¿Qué te parece?

- Lo siento Inuyasha mañana tengo un…

- Si si ya se un compromiso, se puede saber que eso tan importante para que por tercera vez rechaces un paseo el domingo por la tarde – Ya estaba harto, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, y era justamente el domingo cuando podían ya que la pastelería no abría los domingo, además de que en la segunda semana pudo conocer a los hermanos de la susodicha, y francamente pegaron buena onda desde el comienzo, aunque a veces Shippo, el menor, lo fastidiaba con que no se acerque mucho a su hermana, y una vez lo pateo en el tobillo, ese condenado mocoso, como lo llamaba cariñosamente, y bueno fue su culpa, porque en presencia de un furibundo Shippo y sin dejar de verlo, aprovecho la distracción de la azabache para abrazarla cariñosamente y darle besitos en el rostro, a modo de provocación, tras lo cual Kagome concluyo que Inuyasha era en esencia un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de hombre por pelear con un niño de 12 años.

Para desgracia de la pobre Kagome que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño, también sufría ataques de vergüenza, ya que no eran oficialmente pareja, pero empezaban a comportarse como una, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Pero bueno, la realidad era que quería pasar tiempo de calidad, y ya estaba desesperado, esa chica en poco tiempo lo traía loco, no por nada iba todos los días, menos los domingos, a verla. Si bien solo salieron el sábado pasado a cenar y se divirtieron para terminar la noche en un bar pintoresco de Nerima, no tuvieron muchas salidas solos.

-Kagome dime la verdad – Ya estaba harto y quería saber que pasaba - ¿Pasa al? ¿No quieres que salgamos solos o te incomoda? – Tras ellos Sango y Jakotsu que entendieron que se trataba de una charla privada, desaparecieron de la cocina como por arte de magia.

- No Inuyasha no es eso es que… - dudo por un momento y continuo – Mira todavía hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que no te dije solo voy a decirte esto, cuando tenía 15 años, a Sota y a mi nos separaron, a el por tener 4 años lo enviaron a un orfanato y a mí me dejaron a cargo de mi Tea Kaede, ella era una persona mayor por eso cuidar a Sota era complicado. Desde ese día, todos los días al salir del instituto iba al orfanato, por suerte a él lo enviaron a un buen lugar, las monjas que lo administran tratan a todos los chicos como si fueran de su familia.

Teniendo miedo de preguntar, quizás por miedo a la respuesta, se arriesgo:

- ¿Y tu madre? Porque por lo que me has dicho tu padre murió en el incendio de su local

- Mi madre… - mastico cada palabra – ella cobro el seguro del local y no supe nada de ella hasta que cumplí 18 años, la muy…. – Levanto un brazo apretando el puño y contrayendo el rostro, inspiro profundamente para calmarse y respondió – ella apareció justo el mismo dia que cumplí los 18 años, y ¿Sabes cuál fue su obsequio de cumpleaños? – a lo que Inuyasha negó con la cabeza sin quitar su mirada de la de Kagome,

- Me regalo la tenencia completa de Sota, sabes lo que eso, me regalo a su hijo, como si fuera un objeto.

Pensó en la ironía de la vida y le dijo a Inuyasha con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

- Sabes la mayoría de las niñas de 10 años juegan con muñecas sean de trapo o esas que salen una fortuna, y yo no necesite jugar con algo de fantasía, porque tenia mi propio bebe, yo lo alimentaba y lo aseaba, era yo la que curaba sus heridas, era yo para abrazarlo si tenia miedo, era ….. – No pudo continuar, un nudo se le formo en la garganta, mientras trataba de reprimir un grito de bronca y dolor, no por ella sino porque recordaba las palabras de un sota de 3 añitos quien con toda la inocencia del mundo una vez le pregunto ¿Por qué mama no nos quiere?

Inuyasha no perdió tiempo en bordear el mesón de trabajo y abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, confortándola, protegiendola, y maldiciéndose en haber preguntado por sus evasivas del domingo.

Kagome se forzó a calmarse para terminar de responder – la razón del porque no acepte salir contigo en estos 3 domingos es porque desde el día que Sota volvió a mí, casi todos los domingo tanto Sota, Shippo y yo vamos allá a pasar el día con los chicos y las hermanas del convento que se hacen cargo del lugar, y dentro de 1 mes habrá una inspección, yo ayudo hasta dónde puedo, enseñándoles a los chicos a cocinar galletas, y entre las que horneamos luego las vendemos para tener una ganancia extra, la ayuda del gobierno no es mucha y yo trato de ayudar, si esa inspección sale mal, pueden cerrar ese lugar, y 20 niños de 3 a 12 años quedarían a la deriva.

Inuyasha no sabía si esa mujer delante de él era real, nunca conoció a nadie con el corazón tan grande como Kagome, si no fuera que estaba entre sus brazos creería que solo sería una especie de alucinación.

Levanto su rostro con un dedo y le dijo suave y dulcemente… - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, creería que me enojaría o algo así?

- Inuyasha esto es nuevo para mí sabes, yo estoy acostumbrada a manejarme sola, no es que sea egoísta o no quiera incluirte en mis cosas, pero tenía miedo que pensaras que encima de tener a cargo a mis hermanos también tengo un orfanato.

- Kagome, en primera lo de tu hermanos ya lo hemos hablado, y me parece admirable lo que has hecho por ellos, no solo por Sota, sino también por Shippo, no a cualquier adolescente le dan la adopción de dos niños aunque uno sea su hermano de sangre, tus notas debieron ser excelentes, y en segundo lugar no estás a cargo de un orfanato, ayudas y apoyas a esas señoras y es lo más digno que he oído en mi vida – Termino sus palabras con una sonrisa tierna, y lentamente fue acercándose al rostro de Kagome, y ella, por inercia cerró sus ojos, y sintió un beso en cada uno de sus ojos, otro en la punta de su nariz, y otro muy dulce en sus labios.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha que le transmitía serenidad, paz y apoyo, y temerosa pregunto:

- ¿Estas enojado por no decírtelo?

- Sinceramente si – Y quiso agachar el rostro pero el muchacho se lo impidió y mirándola a los ojos le dijo – Pero porque no me has invitado a conocer el lugar y poder ayudar.

Kagome fue liberando poco a poco sus miedos, para comenzar a confiar en Inuyasha….

Y ese domingo, Sota, Shippo, Kagome e Inuyasha fueron preparados a pintar las habitaciones de un orfanato.

* * *

Era el martes por la tarde, como siempre Inuyasha pasaba sus horas entretenido mirando a los pasteleros trabajar, maravillándose del ingenio para crear, y de paso probaba cada cosa que llamaba su atención y concluyo que a ese ritmo, sería él quien representaría a Santa en Navidad, menos mal que en el cuartel había un gym, sino….

Cuando de repente su pierna vibro….

- Diga?

- Hola cielo, ¿soy tu madre te acuerdas de mí?

- Mama aunque quisiera no me dejarías olvidarlo

- Sabes que me tienes abandonada ¿no?

Dio una suave risa al escuchar a su madre haciendo berrinches como niña chiquita, y se la imagino con un puchero en sus labios, lo que lo llevo a ensanchar su sonrisa.

- Que pasa mama

- ¿Qué, no puedo llamar a mi hijo para hacerlo sentir culpable por dejar olvidada a quien paso 24 hs para parirlo?

- MAMA – Contesto en tono severo como quien reta a su hija cuando hace alguna travesura.

- Oh bien, hoy tu hermano y su familia vienen a cenar a casa, lo que significa que te quiero aquí para compartir una agradable cena familiar, además Rin prácticamente me grito QUIERO AL TIO YASHA.

La baba de tío orgulloso era indescriptible

-Ah y quiero que tu traigas el postre.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo puede traer él?

- INUYASHA – Ahora era su madre la que utilizaba un tono severo.

- Bien yo llevare el postre

- Gracias hijo, sabía que serias tan amable de hacerlo, bueno nos vemos…

Estaba por colgar la llamada cuando escucho

- Hijo espera!

Hastiado pregunta – que pasa mama –

- Nada, solo que no llegues tarde – tu padre es shek cuando tiene hambre

- Jajaja ok nos vemos

Cuando colgó la llamada, golpeo su cabeza en la pared en donde estaba apoyado, y los tres pasteleros lo miraron pensando que quizás se le había zafado un tornillo.

Kagome se acerco a el y le pregunto

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No es que llamo mi madre, mi hermano y su familia van a cenar allá, por lo que debo ir, y encima debo llevar el postre, así que debo irme, tengo ir a ducharme y ver que compro para llevar.

Kagome no le dio tiempo de nada mas y le dijo un ESPERA! Y se fue directo a la cámara donde guardaban la mercadería y salió con una exquisita torta de chocolate.

- ¿Cielos Santos pequeña que es eso? – Inuyasha babeaba como Homero Simpson, y diciéndose a sí mismo, soy débil señor….eso no llega a la cena…

- Esto es el postre para tu familia

- ¿Qué? No claro que no

- No acepto un NO entiendes, llevas esto y punto

En ese momento pensó que Kagome era bipolar, le dijo ese no como si quisiera matarlo, cuando un instante lo miraba con ternura, sintió miedo.

- Bien pero al menos dime que es

- Esto es pastel "_Sensation_" una composición a base de merengue crujiente de avellanas, crema de praliné de avellanas caramelizadas y brioche de pastelería humedecido con ron añejo – con esa explicación dejo a un baboso Inuyasha

- Quita esa cara tonto, con esto los dejaras a todos con la boca abierta.

-Pequeña, ¿Estas consciente de que probablemente eso no llegue a la casa de mis padres?

- Confio en ti de que si llegará – Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, y se dedico a envolver el pastel, además separo unas trufas de diferentes sabores para la pequeña sobrina.

* * *

Terminaron de cenar, y ante la expectativa del postre que trajo el tío Inuyasha, todos esperaron a Izayoi quien apareció con el pastel todavía envuelto, ya que tenían terminante mente prohibido ver el pastel hasta que no estuviera en la mesa. Cuando sirvieron el café, comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Entre la señora Taisho y Kagura, la esposa de Sesshomaru, trajeron las trufas y el pastel, pero lo primero que abrieron fueron las trufas para entretener a una impaciente Rin que quería dulces, y lo expresaba abiertamente..

- QUIERO DULCE ABUELA!

A lo que todos comenzaron a reir, digna nieta, sobrina e hija de los hombres Taisho, cuando hay hambre se nota.

Los dejaron lejos de las manos de la niña mientras se disponían a servir el café, pero como buena estratega, ya que era un don que llevaba en los genes

Calculo las distancias…Trazo la trayectoria….Estudio los movimientos del enemigo, y se dispuso a atacar.

Trepando por las piernas de su tío, quien la miraba divertido, y la ayudaba a subir, se acomodo en su regazo, y aplaudió por su plan perfecto.

¡ESTABA FRENTE A LAS TRUFAS!

Sus ojitos brillaban de alegría, y fue tarde la reacción de su abuela y su madre, Rin tomo las trufas y empezó a engullir

A todo esto, su tio se carcajeaba de lo lindo

- INUYASHA TAISHO tendrías que ser mas adulto! Puede ocasionarle indigestión! – Vociferaba su cuñada

El solo seguía riendo como maniático. Las mujeres de la mesa querían matarlo, además de que no encontraban manera de la niña dejara de comer, muy Taisho pensaron para sus adentro, quisieron sacarle el plato al cual se aferraba, y escucharon un gruñido de la niña, y solo sacaron el plato sin lastimarla, cuando termino todo en contenido.

Por suerte para ellos, la niña glotona comenzó a sentir sueño, y su tio favorito, por no decir el único, la acomodo para arrullarla y completar la tarea. Luego del episodio, y con una Rin dormida, se dedicaron al pastel.

Izayoi lentamente fue deshaciendo la cinta que ataba la caja, mientras todos esperaban…y esperaban…y esperaban.

No hubo uno, excepto Inuyasha quien ya había experimentado el shock en la pastelería, que no abriera los ojos como plato y no deseara zambullirse de lleno, chocolate, eso era lo que veian mucho chocolate.

Y cuando lo probaron, juraron tocar el cielo con las manos

-Oh cielos, Inuyasha donde comprastes esto, debes darme la dirección – decía Kagura mientras saboreaba cada bocado.

- Esto es mejor que un orgasmo!

- MADRE! (INUYASHA) lo que uno no quiere escuchar de su madre….JAMAS!

-IZAYOI! (INUNO) ofendido

- IZAYOI ! (SESSOUMARU) a punto del colapso

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ( KAGURA) bueno es mujer que se puede decir.

El grito de los 3 hombre de la mesa casi asusta a Rin que se encontraba en la habitación que era de Inuyasha cuando vivía allí….en el primer piso de la casa, muyyyyyy alejado del comedor.

- Es en serio, esto esta fantástico dios bendiga esas manos!

- Bueno le diré a Kagome que bendices sus manos

He Inuyasha supo que había cavado su propia fosa

Su madre lo miro con suspicacia, y le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa – yyy ¿Quién es Kagome hijo?

Oh noooooooooooooo…

- Es la pastelera que hiso eso – internamente Inuyasha rogaba por un terremoto que abriera la tierra bajo sus pies y lo tragara…literalmente

Sabia lo acosadora que era su madre, mas cuando el nombraba a una mujer, lo que avivaba su curiosidad, la conocía tanto que sabía que querría saber hasta la talla de corpiño, por suerte para el eso no estaba en su lista de información personal de Kagome, pero sospechaba un algún que otro talle. Además estaba acompañada de su cuñada, juntas eran dinamita, o plutonio radioactivo, no sabía que era peor.

- Bien hijo, desembucha, conoces las consecuencias sino lo haces – Sip, las conocía muy bien

Solo hay que nombrar a un tal shiori Satoro detective privado. No se diga más

- Bien, Kagome es una muy buena amiga

-Tu novia – dice su madre

- Tu amante – su cuñada

- ¿Qué? No claro que no, solo voy a decir en mi defensa que nos estamos conociendo, ¿Pueden – y señalo a sus mujeres - Ambas arpías vivir con eso por el momento?

- Si no hay problema – Por alguna razón a Inuyasha ese tono le dio mala espina

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto sensatamente su padre

- La rescate cuando se incendio su edificio

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Se asusto de ver a su madre tomada de las manos junto con su cuñada con una carita que más que ternura le dio pánico

- Sigue hijo – A estas alturas Inu no se tapaba los ojos con una mano para no ver a su nuera y esposa hacer payasadas.

- Bien la rescate, a la semana fue al cuartel a agradecerme, me dejo un pastel de obsequio, tenía la dirección, yo fui al otro día y la invite a Salir y desde ahí la veo casi todos los días. ¿Contentos? – Al pobre bombero le ardía la cara y relato lo acontecido con la azabache tan rápido que apenas y si se entendía

- y como es ella, cuéntanos – pregunto Sesshomaru, ya que era la primera vez que veía a su hermano nombrar a una mujer de la manera que lo hiso, lo que lo llevo a sospechar que esa mujer era especial, ya que a él le paso con Kagura, conocía el sentimiento.

- Es…perfecta….no tengo otra palabra para describirla, tiene un corazón bondadoso, es gentil tierna, no se hay muchas palabras para describirla, pero solo puedo decir eso es perfecta, Y YA BASTA NO ME PREGUNTEN MAS… _ Inuyasha simplemente exploto rojo como la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Pero lo que nadie vio fue el codazo que Kagura le dio a su suegra, y cuando entendió el mensaje, Izayoi solo dijo – está bien hijo, no te preocupes, cambiando de tema dentro de unas semanas será el cumpleaños número 4 de Rin y pensé que …

La velada transcurrió tranquila…

* * *

- ¿Estás segura que es aquí?

- Si Kagura es la dirección que tenia la caja, es aquí, AAAYYYY por dios voy a conocer a la futura madre de mis otros nietos….

* * *

la torta es como la que aparece en el avatar


	7. Chapter 7: Mi loca familia

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, es algo corto pero prometo a la tarde subir otro capitulo...

Feliz semana santa a todos!

7º capitulo

-Sean bienvenidas a Sweet Temptations, puedo ayudarlas en algo.

Tanto Izayoi como Kagura, estaban paradas en la entrada de la pastelería sin avanzar, observando el lugar que desde un principio les encanto, y porque se dieron cuenta de que no habían pensado el plan demasiado bien.

Cuando Inuyasha estallo de furia por el interrogatorio de su familia al nombrar a Kagome, Kagura noto la dirección en la caja del pastel por lo que opto compartir su descubrimiento con Izayoi, por lo que dedujeron que si no podían obtener la información por parte de Inuyasha, aunque esta sea de forma forzada, la obtendrían de la otra fuente.

Bien, sabían que ella era pastelera de ese lugar, pero nada más, ninguna otra información además de ser la chica rescatada, y pastelera desconocida de nombre Kagome.

-Ah, hola linda, es la primera vez que venimos a este hermoso lugar – Contesta Izayoi

Kagura estaba pensando de que tal vez no era tan buena idea seguir las locuras de su suegra, aunque ella también estaba intrigada, conocía a las "amistades femeninas" de su cuñado, tanto la oficial, Kikio o ex oficial que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, y las no oficiales, que si lo pensaba mejor si las juntaba a todas tampoco le agradaban.

- Quisieran sentarse en la zona interior o exterior, es un día agradable y si es la primera vez que visitan nuestra pastelería, créanme les va a encantar.

Izayoi atendía las palabras de la camarera, mirando disimuladamente los alrededores para ver a las demás mujeres a ver si así reconocía por arte de magia a la nuera desconocida, porque si; ya la considera nuera, solo había que esperar la aprobación aunque si consideraba los gusto de su hijo seria una mujer hermosa….pero con minúsculo cerebro.

Y Kagura seguía pensando un plan de huida por si a su suegra se le ocurría alguna locura.

Y no sería la primera vez que tendrían que salir huyendo.

- Oh eso sería estupendo, pero seremos más personas.

-No se preocupe señora, hay mesas para varias personas y créame que le agradara el lugar.

Y terminando de decir esto, las guio hacia el final de la pastelería donde una puerta de dos hojas estilo antiguo las invitaba a un exterior que las dejo boquiabiertas tanto a Izayoi como a Kagura.

El lugar era fantástico, de aspecto tranquilo y agradable, era una zona de forma cuadrada con mesas distribuidas de perfecta manera, y en el centro del lugar un hermoso jardín que unía el perfecto espacio, y hacia el final del lugar una zona de entretenimiento para niños.

- Este lugar es hermoso – Contesto Izayoi

-Si concuerdo contigo, e inclusive tiene una zona para niños, a Rin le encantaría este lugar.

Ayame quien escuchaba atenta los elogios de su lugar de trabajo no dudo en contestar

-Si es hermoso, la dueña pensó en todos los detalles cuando restauro este lugar, de hecho anterior mente era una librería con un fondo poco cuidado, y ella creo este espacio.

-¿En serio? Wooau una mujer inteligente, ha creado un lindo lugar – Kagura realmente estaba fascinada

- Así es Kagome, ella piensa en todos los detalles.

Ya, estaba dicho ella nombra a Kagome, a Izayoi y Kagura se le ilumino el rostro y sus diablitos bailaron alrededor de la hoguera de la felicidad.

- Oh asi que Kagome mmm, debe ser una gran chica ¿no? – Pregunto Izayoi sin desperdiciar tiempo

- De hecho lo es, gran jefa y no es por nada pero también una gran amiga.

Mientras eran dirigidas a su mesa, una amplia mesa a decir verdad ya que le habían expresado a la camarera que de hecho esperaban a 3 personas más.

- Bien esta es su mesa, tomen asiento, ah! por cierto mi nombre es Ayame y seré su camarera, les dejare la carta y vendré en un momento.

Mientras veían a Ayame perderse en el interior del local, rápidamente Izayoi tecleo en su celular un mensaje de texto a su marido, y si su cálculo era correcto en 20 minutos estarían allí.

No la iban a sacar de allí, sin antes conocer a la famosa Kagome, su nivel de intriga llegaba a la estratosfera, además de que quería verla junto a su hijo para comprobar si hacían linda pareja, y si sus futuros nietos serian digno de exhibición. Estaba taaaaaaaaannn loca!

Además lo pensó bien, con Sesshomaru resulto y Rin era la prueba, salió hermosa.

* * *

Mientras que en el interior de un Bora negro….

-Muchachos me ha escrito su madre, nos invita a tomar un café, está junto con Kagura esperándonos en un café.

-Bien, por mi no hay inconveniente – Sesshomaru

- Por mi tampoco – Inuyasha

Por la mente de Inu no pasaban los siguientes pensamientos… "Que habrá planeado está loca mujer del demonio" ya que la dirección del lugar no era al que siempre habituaban ir.

Nadie pasa casi 30 años con una mujer sin llegar a conocer sus mañas, y Inu no estaba seguro de que Izayoi tenía varias, aunque no dudaba del gran corazón que tenía lo que compensaba sus locuras.

* * *

Mientras tanto en "sweet temptations" pastelería….

- ¿Y señoras han elegido algo del menú o quieren seguir aguardando? – Ayame quien era su camarera, después de un tiempo prudente quiso comprobar si ellas querían ir ordenando algo para la espera de las personas que ellas habían nombrado, no para apresurarlas sino porque uno de los mantras de Kagome que siempre impartía a sus camareras era de siempre sean atentas y cordiales con nuestros invitados, ya que la palabra clientes no le agradaba, háganlos sentir que están a sus servicios pero por sobretodo…que están en casa.

Mientras Izayoi y Kagura seguían admirando el lugar y disfrutando de tan agradable momento, de alguna manera el área externa camuflaba los ruidos de transito y barullo que se suponía que debieran escucharse, pero era todo lo contrario.

Habían descubierto que en el centro del jardín corría una pequeña fuente en forma de cascada, que envolvía los sonidos arrullando con el sonido del caer del agua, era sencillamente tranquilizante. Estaban tan absortas que se habían olvidaron de su objetivo principal…Conocer a la tal Kagome…

Después de las palabras de Ayame, refiriéndose a ella, despertaron en ambas mujeres una curiosidad desmedida, porque en definitiva prometía que esta mujer, era LA mujer.

Pero ante la nueva intervención de Ayame, las susodichas salieron abruptamente de su contemplación.

- No querida, los chicos ya están en camino y llegaran en cualquier momento, ¿Te molestaría si seguimos esperando? – Izayoi estaba realmente a gusto no solo con el lugar, sino también con la atención, nada parecido a los antiguos lugares que frecuentaban, ese era su nuevo lugar favorito.

- No, no señora, para nada quería saber si querían algún aperitivo mientras aguardan.

- No cielo, seguiremos aguardando, si mis cálculos son correctos en 10 minutos ya estarán acá.

- No se preocupe, cualquier cosa solo tienen que llamarme, con su permiso.

Las mujeres contestaron al unisono "gracias linda" en un tono divertido lo que saco una sonrisa a Ayame coyo pensamiento era " me agradan" pero ayame vio interrumpido sus pensamientos cuando dos pequeños brazos la sorprendieron abrazandola por la espalda…

- ¿Quién soy? – Dice una vocecita chillona muy familiar para Ayame

- MMM será el amor de mi vida, y mi futuro esposo?

Ayame giro sus pasos para contemplar a su persona favorita…Shippo

- Jeje Ayame soy chico para casarme – Decía un avergonzado Shippo

- Tu te casaras conmigo, esta dicho si para cuando seas adulto y yo, no tenga novio nos casamos.

Jajajajajaja – fue la risa contagiosa de Shippo y de un sota que observaba a su hermano y a la amiga/empleada de su hermana

- Hola Sota – Saluda Ayame y tras el saludo de sota continuo – Como les ha ido en la escuela

- Genial Ayame, he sacado un 10 en matemáticas! – fue la respuesta de Shippo, lo que siguió a una sacudida a sus colorados cabellos por parte de la Pelirroja – Bien Mi lindo Shippo -

- Muy bien Aya, por suerte un día tranquilo – Sota a pesar de conocer por mucho tiempo a Ayame, se avergonzaba de que todos los empleados estuvieran al pendiente de ellos, como lo hacía su hermana.

- Bueno, vayan a sentarse, seguro su hermana está tomando su descanso preparándole a ambos sus meriendas.

Dicho esto se acercaron a una mesa para aguardar su ya habitual merienda por parte de su hermana, mientras la pelirroja iba a informarle a su amiga de la llegada de sus hermanos. Y cuando ya estaban tomando asiento observaron a su hermana con una gran fuente en donde veían su merienda.

- Hola niños

- Hola hermana – Fue la respuesta de ambos

- ¿Qué tal el día? – Kagome contemplaba con orgullo a sus hermanos, mientras pensaba lo rápido que crecían, y para dentro de unos años tendría que lidiar con las famosas hormonas revolucionadas de los adolescentes….Que dios me libre y me guarde…era el pensamiento de la azabache.

Mientras que se sucedía el habitual encuentro entre hermanos, en la puerta de la pastelería estacionaba un lujoso automóvil ocupado con 3 hombres de buen porte…

* * *

Cuando su padre estaciono el coche, salió de sus pensamientos pecaminosos hacia una linda azabache, y cuando identifico el lugar lo único que atino a pensar fue "_SANTA MIERDA_" tras sufrir un colapso mental.

- Eh, papa, estás seguro que este es el lugar – "_di que no, di que no por favor a todos los santos del cielo, DI QUE NO! _Era el pensamiento del Albarino

- Si hijo esta es la dirección que me envió tu madre, están sentadas en el jardín del lugar.

"_Tenía que haber imaginado que mama estaba involucrada con esto"_ no deba de pensar Inuyasha, y fue que su mama no era muy normal a la hora de averiguar sobre la vida de sus hijos, cuando no podía sacárselos de otra manera, y recordó la vez que lo siguió hasta un hotel transitorio para saber quién era Sasha la modelo, HASTA EL HOTEL! Esa mujer no tenia limites….

Y así con la cabeza agachada, dieron paso a su próxima humillación, proporcionada por su propia madre.

Mientras Inu no observaba a su hijo pensando que perdió un tornillo, Sesshomaru veía a su hermano divertido pensando que si esto era algo planeado por Izayoi y su mujer, seguro era diversión asegurada.

Y los 3 hombres ingresaron a "sweet Temptations"…

* * *

-Oye hermana ese no es Inuyasha – Fue Sota que interrumpió la conversación que Shippo, su hermana y el estaban manteniendo.

Kagome prácticamente se desnuco al girar su cabeza hacia la entrada del jardín ante la sola mención de Inuyasha, y casi se cae de espalda si no fuera que estaba sentada. Observo que iba acompañado de 2 Hombres que a simple vista serian familia, padre y hermano pensó ante las pocas veces que hablaban de la familia, y también observo a dos mujeres que al seguir la mirada de Inuyasha estaban observándola a ella…..a ella….

A MI? Kagome sintió repentinamente un escalofrió y no entendió porque, pero tampoco quera saber.

Inuyasha cuando vio a su madre, pensó en estrangularla, pero por reflejo o intuición observo el lugar, y la vio sentada junto a sus hermanos conversando hasta que al parecer Sota reparo en él. No supo si su emoción de verla se habrá notado en la cara, pero tras ver rápidamente a su madre y cuñada dedujo que se dieron cuenta, he hizo lo que no pensaba hacer en ese momento.

Se dirigió hacia la azabache, se paro delante de la susodicha que para ese momento lo observaba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, y con valor y determinación le dijo

- Kagome, sé que no es el momento o al menos yo no quería hacerlo así…..pero

Kagome tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que las palabras de Inuyasha sea esto se termino, pero casi colapso al escuchar

…..quiero pedirte que llevemos esta relación más formal ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué?

-Si, eso quiero decirte si te gustaría que nuestra relación sea más formal…. – La paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Inuyasha - …que si quieres ser mi novia maldita sea! – Exploto

Kagome ya conocía esos arranques de Inuyasha, perdía fácilmente la paciencia y mucho más cuando se sentía presionado, nervioso o avergonzado, porque siendo sincera tampoco era muy fluido a la hora de palabras bonitas, tiernas o delicadas…..nop el era demasiado animal para eso.

Ante la divertida imagen de Inuyasha prácticamente al borde de un infarto, y sus mejillas igual a un tomate maduro, Kagome desvió su vista hacia sus hermanos, quienes aguantaban la risa de manera estoica, y les dijo mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa y descansaba su mentón en el dorso de la mano:

- Y ustedes que creen ¿Lo dejo ser mi novio?

Shippo se mordía el labio por no decir algo que alterara muchos los nervios de la bestia frente a él – SI creo que se merece una oportunidad, pero que no se pase de bruto contigo.

Por alguna razón Inuyasha se imagino el suave y aterciopelado cuero cabelludo de Shippo adornado con varios chichones de su autoría….era una imagen muy linda según él.

- Si hermana, se lo merece déjalo ser tu novio – Sota quien en secreto admiraba a Inuyasha no solo porque por él, su hermana era feliz y se veía así, sino porque a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerse no dudaba en aconsejarlo cuando se lo pedía además de que por el estaba definiendo lo que quería estudiar cuando terminara el instituto, abogacía. Además de que seria genial tener un hombre cerca.

Al ambarino le regreso el alma al escuchar esas palabras, sabiendo que significaba no solo en apoyo y aceptación sino sabiendo lo importante de esa acción, porque Kagome necesitaba la aceptación de "sus pequeños hombre"

- Bien entonces Kagome necesito presentarte a alguien

- ¿A quien?

- Bueno en realidad es a quienes, pero por favor hagamos esto rápido y sin anestesia

Dicho esto tomo el brazo de su ahora novia, y la invito a acompañarlo, ante la intriga de Kagome, hasta que se pararon frente a la mesa de 4 personas que aguardaban expectantes ante lo que estaban por presenciar.

- Bien familia les presento a Kagome….Mi novia…

Espero les agrade, y muchas gracias por el apoyo y las palabras de los Review que prometo contestar hoy a mas tardar a quienes no conteste, nuevamente GRACIAS TOTALES!


	8. Chapter 8: Aceptandola

8º capitulo

KAGOME POV´S

Es extraña las vueltas que nos da la vida, a veces nos golpea y voltea, otras nos sonríe y nos levanta, pero cuando son más las que nos golpea nos hace desconfiar y descreer de que hay algo bueno allá esperándonos. Recuerdo en estos momentos las enseñanzas que me dejo un libro que me regalaron que después de 2 años le puse la suficiente atención para leerlo, y lo consumí en 1 semana, me atrapo de tal manera que ciertas palabras y enseñanzas han quedado tatuadas en mi mente y en mi alma. BRIDA de Paulo Coelho, que habla de que la magia habla todos los idiomas del corazón del hombre, de las tradiciones del sol y de la luna, donde el sol representa lo cotidiano, lo que hacemos en forma automática por qué es lo socialmente aprendido, y no tiene espacio para las sorpresa, pero la tradición de la luna habla de cómo nos paramos frente a la vida sin saber que nos espera, dando pasos en la oscuridad sin saber con qué nos toparemos, es lo desconocido…lo excitante…

Eso es Inuyasha para mí, es mi luna, es mi propia tradición, con el nada es como lo conocía, me está enseñando poco a poco a confiar y a enfrentar lo desconocido con la mente y el corazón abierto.

No creí que al conocerlo mi vida diera un vuelco de 180 grados, al punto de desconocer hasta lo más mundano, al punto también de abrir mi corazón de la manera que lo estoy haciendo, y el miedo ya está dejando de ser un obstáculo, y la desconfianza un muro inquebrantable. Y por sobretodo me demuestra día a día un lenguaje que hasta ahora desconocía o solo era limitado.

El lenguaje de las palabras mudas, de las miradas cómplices que solo es idioma de los amantes, el contenido de las caricias no solo de lo físico sino desde lo emocional, y me hiso darme cuenta de algo…ESTOY TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA Y ENTREDA A ÉL…

* * *

_- Bien familia les presento a Kagome….Mi novia_…

El pensamiento general de la familia Taisho era NOVIA…NOVIA…

Y en la cabeza de Kagome era un ¿Qué carajos? ¿Dijo familia?

La azabache sabia de lo impulsivo de Inuyasha, de hecho lo comprobó demasiadas veces en ese mes que llevaban juntos, y era algo que le gustaba, ya que era un buen contraste con ella quien pensaba mil veces hasta para elegir el papel sanitario de su casa, ni que decir si era para el baño de la pastelería.

Pero esto, ESTO, no tenía razón de ser, solo que el azúcar que le dio a ingerir en ese mes pudrió definitivamente sus sexis neuronas, porque a quien en su soberano juicio se le ocurre declarársele hace un minuto y de golpe y porrazo presentarle a la familia, estaba en el punto de declarar ¡Houston tenemos un problema!...un gran GRAN problemas.

Además de que nunca estuvo en la categoría de novia, pero sabía que el protocolo decía que a los suegros se los conocía en una cena debidamente notificada, y además de ser presentada ante la suegra vestida acorde a la situación, la pobre chica estaba con jeans la chaqueta de chef que gracias a su gran habilidad estaba pulcramente en blanco, pero su cara tenía algún que otro rastro de harina, ¡POR DIOS! Que dirían sus suegros, que a la legua se veían personas distinguidas.

Además para frutilla del postre estaba su hermano, a quien reconoció de una foto que Inuyasha llevaba en su billetera en donde los dos estaban disfrazados de payasitos para un evento de disfraces que había organizado su madre, y la llevaba encima para fastidiarlo cuando el frígido jodia mas de la cuenta. Otra de las fotos era sobre Miroku, pero no le había dicho mucho solo algunas palabras…ebrio….descontrolado y algo referido a un travesti.

Tenía que sacarle esa historia en algún momento.

Enfócate enfócate, decía una y otra vez la mente de Kagome.

- Mucho gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi – la pobre tenia los nervios a flor de piel, e Inuyasha estaba parado al lado de ella tal cual estatua, de hecho no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba respirando.

- Así que tu eres la famosa Kagome – Fueron las escuetas palabras de Izayoi que, cual mente maquiavélica ya imaginaba a la pareja, y a sus nietos…estaba encantada, tanto que sus ojitos brillaban, además de pensar, parece que tiene cerebro!

- ¿Famosa? – Kagome no salía de su asombro, que rayos había dicho el inepto nuevo novio, por lo que lo único que atino a hacer era a mirarlo como preguntándole con la mirada.

- Luego te cuento – fue el susurro agónico de Inuyasha quien quería terminar con la situación lo más rápido posible, y mientras más rápido mejor.

- Mucho gusto querida, soy Taisho Inu no el padre de Inuyasha – El hombre de experiencia, sabia por la mirada de la chica que era una mujer de valores, lo cual le agrado.

- Es un placer conocerlo señor – la azabache se preguntaba internamente si el piso se movía bajo sus pies o solo era su imaginación.

- Puedes llamarme Inu no linda – Inu no le sonrió para aminorar la carga emocional que esas situaciones representaba, y rogándoles a todos los dioses para que su mujer no se mandara ninguna de las suyas. Al menos por la salud mental de su hijo menor.

- El gusto en nuestro sin duda querida, soy Izayoi la madre del mudo que esta a tu lado, aunque déjame decirte esto desde ahora, mi hijo no es muy elocuente que digamos, a demás de que es muy malhumorado – A Izayoi le agradaba mucho la primera impresión de la nuera, y como nunca se equivocaba, y con Kagura había sentido lo mismo supo que esta era la chica para su "bebe".

Izayoi siempre fue sobreprotectora tanto con Sesshomaru como con Inuyasha, teniendo en cuenta de que Sesshomaru, o Maru como le decía cariñosamente, no era su hijo biológico, pero para ella era su hijo del corazón. Cuando conoció a Inu no, el niño tenía 4 años, sabía que su madre murió tras el parto por un desprendimiento de placenta, que había ocasionado una hemorragia, y no pudieron compensarla a tiempo, por lo que a sus 4 años solo tenía a su padre. Cuando Izayoi comenzó la relación con Inu no, Maru era cerrado, no se daba con la gente, era un niño retraído, y a ella le surgieron unas ganas enormes de alegrar a ese niño, y pues termino alegrando tanto al hijo como el padre, y 6 años después nació Inuyasha.

Izayoi consideraba a Maru como su hijo mayor como su 2º hombre al mando de la familia, y había un respeto y cariño inmenso de parte de ambos, pero Inuyasha era su bebe, y aunque sabía que ya tenía pelo en el pecho y en otras partes….el seguiría siendo su bebe precioso, y debía cuidarlo.

- Encantada señora Taisho, y no se preocupe, se de los humores de su hijo – Bien el comentario de su "suegra" le agrado y le arranco una sonrisa, mientras que Inuyasha pensaba en cuantos años le darían de cárcel por matar a su madre….hasta que recordó que era la única cuyo ramen casero le salía igual que a su difunta abuela, por lo que refuto la idea, y su conciencia le decía "nos sirve mejor vivita y coleando"…además la amamos.

- Oh no querida solo dime Izayoi, y lo decía en serio, mira que una vez que lo tomas, no hay devolución – Bien oficialmente tanto nuera como suegra congeniaron, y los nervios disminuyeron.

- Mucho gusto señorita Higurashi, soy Sesshomaru Taisho – bien los nervios regresaron, Kagome no entendía si el hecho de que no sonriera era una mala señal o una buena, mientras la mente de Sesshomaru reía a carcajadas ante la asustada mirada de su nueva cuñada.

Hasta pensó en que quizás debería dejar de mirarla con dureza, quizás con eso la estaba asustando…quizás. La primera impresión de la cuñada, muy buena.

- Encantada señor

Su padre, hermano madrastra y mujer esperaron el "_no dime Sesshomaru, o Maru_" y seguirían esperando por que por el momento no pensaba darle esa confianza.

Si, bien, primera impresión ok, pero faltaba mucho según su apreciación para ese rango de confianza.

- Hola Kagome, un gusto en conocerte, soy Kagura la mujer del frígido este – OOOO KKKKKK eso si que no se lo espero, pero le agrado, tenía una cuñada cool

Y recién le llego agua al tanque….tenia suegros….tenia cuñados…..TENIA NOVIO!.

No es que la chica fuera lenta, no señor, de hecho era muy inteligente pero la verdad es que como dije nadie espera que tu (ahora) novio se te declarara y al cabo de un minuto te presente a la familia, eso skockea a cualquiera.

Terminadas las presentaciones, Inuyasha respiro porque conocía a su familia, su mama jamás de los jamaces le diría las cosas a Kagome sin antes ganarse su confianza, aunque tuviera ganas de matarla por haberlo hecho, la mirada de aceptación de su padre era palpable y la conocía bien de años de presenciar la manera de hacer negocios con su padre, con respecto a su cuñada, bueno nunca diría frígido en voz alta delante de cualquiera, y su hermano…bueno su hermano era un frígido, no podía decir mucho.

Transcurrida la presentación todos podían charlar, ya habían aprobado a la nueva integrante de la familia.

- Querida déjame felicitarte este lugar es hermoso, tienes un gusto exquisito

- Muchas gracias señora Izayoi, la verdad es que soy muy perfeccionista y acose a los contratistas para que dejaran el lugar como lo tenía en mi mente

- Déjame decirte que la idea del jardín central con la cascada es sencillamente perfecta además del área de los niños, a mi Rin le encantaría, le fascina la naturaleza y si hay juegos mucho mejor jajaja

Kagome estaba encantada de sentir que le agradaba a la familia de su novio, y que elogiaran su pequeña pastelería era mucho mejor.

Pero a Kagura mas le sorprendía la sincronía de cada detalle que necesitaba saber de dónde lo había sacado, era indudable el buen gusto de su "cuñadita"- ¿De dónde has sacado la idea linda? Claro si puedo preguntar – Tampoco era cosa de ordenarle o exigirle ¿no?

- La verdad es que, cuando era niña, Kaede, la tía de mi padre vivía al lado de nuestra casa, y a ella le encantaban las revistas de paisajismo y todo lo relacionado a jardines, y la verdad es que desde que tuve la idea de abrir mi propio negocio siempre quise tener un pedazo de ella aquí, y recordé muchas cosas que a ella le hubiese gustado hacer en su pequeño jardín y bueno salió esto – decía avergonzada, no era muy autocritica con ella pero se sentía sumamente orgullosa de tener un pedazo de alguien que la ayudo mucho durante su dura vida.

- No quisiera pareces metiche pero quieres son los jovencitos – Pregunto Inu no ya que le había llamado la atención la forma maternal en la que se dirigía a esos niños sentados a una mesas de ellos.

Kagome volteo y con un suave "muchachos acérquense" llamo a sus hermanos. Cuando estos estuvieron al lado de Kagome Shippo se situó entre Inuyasha y Kagome y Sota al lado de su hermana, y Kagome los presento:

- Ellos son Shippo y Sota mis hermanos menores, niños ellos son los padres de Inuyasha, su hermano Sesshomaru y su esposa Kagura, saluden por favor.

Tanto Sota como Shippo hicieron una respetuosa reverencia al tiempo que contestaban – Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

- Pero que jovencitos tan guapos y educados, sus padres hicieron un gran trabajo con ustedes tres querida – Izayoi no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acababa de decir.

Sota, Shippo e Inuyasha solo atinaron a mirar a Kagome, que parecía luchar con un demonio interno.

Y la pobre chica solo atino a decir – Gracias señora, si son muy educados y son grandiosos, estoy muy orgullosa de ellos – tras mirar significativamente a los niños solo les dijo –Terminen sus meriendas por favor – Mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas

Y no pudo mirar a Inuyasha porque sabía que no aguantaría mas, solo pudo esconder su mirada tras su flequillo decir un escueto – Perdonen pero debo retirarme, deje trabajo pendiente y debo terminarlo, lo siento - Quería salir corriendo y no a la cocina, sino de la ciudad o del planeta s podía. Así que lo único que pudo hacer era esquivar a su novio e irse a la cocina.

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, en cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de su madre se sintió fatal, había tocado sin querer una fibra demasiado frágil de la azabache, y estaba y se sentía como entre la espada y la pared. Además él no tenía la culpa, no leía las mentes como para detener a su madre, ni tampoco ésta tenía la culpa ya que no conocía la historia de la chica, así que decidió dejar a su chica huir para darle su espacio, además de que tenía que explicarle a su madre sobre su metida de pata.

Mientras que Izayoi no entendía ni jota, de un momento a otro paso de tener una presentación de su tan ansiada y buscada nuera, en donde afloro la buena energía y aceptación y al otro parecía que a la chica le hubiesen dicho que el mundo se acabaría en un segundo.

- Inuyasha ¿Que ha pasado? – Inu no que no entendía nada como el resto, le pregunto a su hijo sobre la huida de la azabache, además de que la luz que vio al principio en su mirada, se apago de forma que lo asusto, porque sabía que lo que su esposa dijo provoco esa reacción.

- ¿Es por algo que dije hijo?

El ambarino que estaba mirando hacia la dirección por donde desapareció Kagome, fijo su vista en su padre para desviarla a la mirada afligida de su madre, por lo que trato de calmarla – no es tu culpa madre, de hecho es la mía, no quería presentarla así, pero bueno dadas las circunstancias – "_y tu enfermiza curiosidad_", quería decirle, pero no era el momento – creí que era lo mejor, pero la realidad es que la vida de Kagome no fue fácil y debía contárselos para evitar situaciones como estas al menos hasta que ella quiera contárselas por propia decisión.

En ese momento Inuyasha sintió que pasaban por detrás de él, y al mirar por sobre su hombro observo a Sota y Shippo entrar a la pastelería, con las miradas agachadas y en un rictus de tristeza que le estrujo el alma. Dejo que se alejaran y tomo asiento ya que en todo ese momento había permanecido parado al lado de la azabache.

- Miren solo les voy a decir lo necesario para que entiendan el porqué de la reacción de Kag, para que no la juzguen mal, y por sobretodo la comprendan

Inuyasha relato de la forma más resumida la vida de Kagome, solo lo necesario ya que sabía que Kagome no era muy abierta en cuanto a ese tema, además de que recordarlo todavía le causaba dolor y pena, así que solo se limito a pocos detalles, conto sobre la muerte de su padre, el abandono de su madre y la odisea de Sota, y sobre la presencia de Shippo en la vida de los hermanos.

Izayoi y Kagura no podía contener las lagrimas, e Izayoi no podía sentirse más culpable por la situación, pero por sobretodo le nació una admiración y el más puro sentimiento de protección sobre esa chica, y sus hermanos. Pero también a ambas mujeres les nació otro sentimiento, y era repudio a esa… esa…mujer, si podían decirle así, porque no podían creer que hubiera mujeres así, llevar 9 meses en tu vientre a un bebe y no crear lazos de amor, era simplemente inconcebible. Ellas eran madres y, que dios ampare al que osara hacerles daño por que le arrancarían el corazón con la mano.

Mientras de Inu no y Sesshomaru estaban serios e impávidos ante el relato de su hijo sobre la gentil y dulce mirada, que no lograban dejar de pensar en sus respectivos hijos y sobre el hecho de lo que harían si alguien los dañara.

Todo el dolor que sufrió esa niña, y las agallas de enfrentar la vida, y hacerse cargo no solo de su hermano, sino también de un huérfano, solo hacían que creciera la admiración sobre ella, y hubo un juramento silencioso al momento que Inuyasha termino de hablar, y ese era "nadie toca a un miembro de nuestra familia" porque si, Kagome oficialmente era una nueva Taisho.

Y por sobre todo Inu no e Izayoi estaban seguros que Kagome era la mujer indicada para su hijo.

Mientras que en la cocina, una azabache lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su mejor amiga…

* * *

Paso una hora, en donde Kagome logro tranquilizarse, y restablecerse lo suficiente como para pedir disculpas a sus suegros y cuñados por su comportamiento.

* * *

Sabía por Ayumi que ellos no habían pedido nada hasta el momento así que salió para poder disculparse y al menos poder hacer algo para enmendar la situación.

Respiro hondo y salió a su encuentro, pero lo que no imagino fue que cuando puso un pie en el área del jardín, la mama de Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento y fue directo a ella.

Y la abrazo con tan cargado de amor y cariño que unas traicioneras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y solo atino a corresponder su abrazo como un agradecimiento mudo.

Izayoi solo le susurro al oído – Lo siento tanto amor, no quise herirte –Y se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, en tanto logro ver la mirada comprensiva de Inu y entendiendo de que él había contado parte de su historia. Por su parte Inuyasha esperaba que ella no se enojara por su atrevimiento pero solo logro ver la mirada de su chica un tácito agradecimiento, y una sutil sonrisa.

Kagome volvió a mirar a su suegra y le dijo – no tiene porque disculparse, usted no sabía, en cambio yo – y se separo por completo de su abrazo para desviar la mirada para observar a los presentes que la miraban desde sus puestos – quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte irme de ese modo por lo que les ofrezco mis disculpas – Tras lo que les ofreció una reverencia.

Fue el turno de Inu no de levantarse y acercarse a Kagome y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros le respondió:

- No querida, no tienes que pedir disculpas por tu comportamiento…es comprensible, y déjame decirte que nunca sentí tanta admiración por una muchacha tan joven como lo siento en este momento, y como padre quiero decirte que seguramente tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti – Y de un impulso la abrazo como quien resguarda a un hijo de cualquier daño, y al separarse un desconocido impulso lo llevo a besar la frente la joven en un gesto paternal.

Sesshomaru quien atentamente atendía las palabras y el accionar de su padre, siguió la acción del jefe de la familia, y cuando se separo de la joven solo le dijo – bienvenida a la familia Kagome – Y la abrazo para sorpresa de todos, y paso lo que nadie pensó que pasaría….le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Kagura luego de secar sus lágrimas también se acerco a la azabache, y al abrazarla le dijo:

- Al fin tengo alguien para criticar a mi marido! Arrancando una sonrisa divertidas a todos

Pero algo les llamo poderosamente la atención, y fue ver a Inuyasha observando el cielo, tras lo cual todos los presentes pensaron que enloqueció, y fue su madre quien rompió el silencio

- Hijo ¿Qué tanto miras en el cielo?

Para lo cual Inuyasha dejo de observar al cielo para ver a su madre y decirle con cara de asustado:

- Estoy esperando a los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis, Maru acaba de sonreír, lo que significa que el mundo está por acabar…

…..…..y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar…..

En ese momento hubo una mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos, donde el mayor de todos era la dicha de la vida y la felicidad de unos padres que vieron agrandarse a su familia…

Promesas de prosperidad y nuevos renaceres se respiraban en el aire, mientras una nueva pareja reforzaba los vínculos familiares….

continuara...

* * *

PERDONNN ! quise subirlo ayer pero el servidor no me dejaba...

De aqui en mas se viene lo bueno...

gracias a las palabras de los review y la confianza espero no defraudar a nadie, a tengo muy presente a ltodas las que han dejado su apoyo y estoy realmente agradecida, el apoyo es importante, y a las primeras en creer solo puedo decirles que las tengo presentes y espero que el producto de mi imaginacion les pinte su ratito de ocio de colores! Gracias Totales y un abrazo Psicologico a todas...

esto ultimo perdon pero paso mucho tiempo con mi sobrino adolescente! pero va de corazon.


	9. Chapter 9: Un problema y una apuesta

Anécdota familiar:

Conversación entre mi vieja, mi viejo y mi sobrinita y ahijada de 6 años Luly, en vísperas de semana santa.

Mi vieja le pregunta a mi viejo: ¿puedo ir a la peregrinación con Luly?

La susodicha levanto la mirada de su plato de fideos, los cuales los comía como si se acabara el mundo, y miro a mi mama para decirle enojada: ABUELA VOS NO TENES QUE PREGUNTARLE AL ABUELO – Y cambio la mirada a una dulce para seguir: TENES QUE HACER LO QUE DICTE TU CORAZON!

Tras lo cual de destornille de la risa, porque tiene 6 años, de donde carajo saco semejante frase poética, pero tarde me di cuenta que mi ahijada, como digna hija de mi hermano, y digna sobrina mía, compartiendo genes familiares, tiene el carácter de un demonio, o sea es igual a mi cuando me levanto….

MARRINA (perdón pero le faltan los dientes delanteros y se le patina la pronunciación) NO TE RIAS, ES EN SERIO! Para voltearme la mirada y seguir comiendo.

¡ MI SOBRINA ME HISO UNA "CORTADA DE ROSTRO"!

A donde fueron a parar los buenos modales de los infantes!

* * *

9º capitulo

POV´S DE INUYASHA

He nacido bajo el concepto de "cuna de oro", mis padres desde que tengo uso de razón nos han inculcado a mi hermano y a mí la humildad de los grandes, que el hecho de estar económicamente seguros, significa que podemos derrochar o hacer de cuenta que nada ni nadie nos importa.

De hecho, mi madre siempre nos inculco la responsabilidad económica, a valernos por nosotros mismo, pero por sobre todo a ayudar a los menos afortunados. Mi madre a la edad de 18 años se independizo de mis abuelos, porque quería demostrarse y demostrarles a ellos el buen trabajo que hicieron con ella, así que consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo, para poder pagarse los estudios, y se fue a vivir a un departamento que mis abuelos le regalaron, a pesar de sus negativas. Mis abuelos no eran ricos, pero tenían una buena posición económica, lo que les permitía darse sus pequeños lujos, pero siempre bajo el concepto de que eso no lo hacían mejores personas o peores, si no que eso les daba la seguridad del bienestar de su familia, y que son nuestros actos los que definían a una persona.

Mi madre era jefa de recursos humanos, en una empresa asociada a mi padre, que en ese tiempo ya tenía una solida empresa, y fue la primera vez que recorrió las instalaciones y que al verse apareció el flechazo. Luego de eso, mi padre visitaba mucho más seguido la empresa, con el solo propósito de verla, hasta que logro conseguir su teléfono. Charlaban, contaban experiencias vividas, y en el tiempo de conocerse, se dio cuenta de que no era una mujer ambiciosa, aquellas que se acercaba a él buscando fama y fortuna, al contrario, no le importaba el dinero en lo mas mínimo, le gustaba ayudar en cuanto evento benéfico pudiera, pero siempre, en forma anónima, no quería jactarse de ello o que pensaran que lo hacía para sobresalir, simplemente lo hacía para ayudar, y sentir que aportaba su grano de arena al mundo. Luego vino la prueba de fuego, cuando él lo considero correcto: presentar a su novia a su hijo. Si bien hasta ese entonces su hijo no era muy sociable, con mi madre fue un amor a primera vista, aquel que toda madre sufre ante la primera mirada de un hijo cuando sale de su vientre, pues así es como mama siempre se refiere recordando la primera vez que vio a Maru. Y fue mutuo, y ahí mi padre se dio cuenta de que era amor, y que era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Al pasar mi adolescencia, siempre pensé que la mujer para mi debía ser así, desinteresada y gran corazón, que me haga sentir que sin ella me pudiera faltar el aire, pero no pude encontrarla. No voy a mentir en decir que no tuve mujeres, era adolescente, y mis hormonas estaban endemoniadas, las tuve y a montón, bueno era un joven apuesto y para sumar era capitán del equipo de futbol, pero si hay algo de lo que estuve siempre orgulloso, fue que nunca jugué con los sentimiento de ninguna de ellas, mi madre me degollaría si lo hubiese hecho.

Siempre sentí una especie de vacío, como que una pieza me faltara, tenía todo lo que podía querer desde lo material hasta lo afectivo, familia amorosa, amigos de oro, pero algo siempre faltaba.

Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Kikio, creí que era esa pieza, al principio pensé que era diversión, para pasar el rato y matar el estrés de la universidad, pero poco tiempo después me enamore, pero me di cuenta durante nuestra relación que solo era una ilusión, todo en ella era una ilusión, creí que era la mujer y solo me di cuenta que era el mismo demonio. Con ella no me importo jugar, ni engañarla, quería solo alejarla que parecía que todo esfuerzo era en vano porque cada vez estaba más cerca.

Y en el momento que había decidido resignarme y aceptar la realidad, de hacerla mi mujer, ya que sentía que no existía esa mujer para mi, a pesar de lo que yo mismo me decía o le decía a otros, de que quería alejarla, había optado por caer en su juego, a pesar que algo me decía en mi interior que solo esperara un poco más.

Mi trabajo en la empresa de papa era mi estabilidad, y mi trabajo de bombero era mi felicidad, contribuía en algo a la sociedad, mientras que anónimamente ayudaba a la gente que había perdido su hogar por las llamas, pero seguía sintiendo vacio, a pesar de la satisfacción de mis actos.

Y entonces apareció ella, de la manera más absurda, como sacada de esas películas baratas donde la damisela se enamora de de su salvador, pero en realidad fue al revés, yo me enamore de ella con solo verla, me enamore mas cuando la vi en la puerta del cuartel, pero le entregue mi alma completa cuando me relato su historia, su fortaleza, valentía y por sobretodo su humilde corazón, hicieron que encontrara mi pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de mi vida, ella es mi salvadora, es mi orgullo, y es mi aire. La luz de la luna esa noche alumbraba el piso de ese departamento a la hora de que las llamas amenazaban con llegar, y por alguna razón en mi alma sentía que debía ir allí, que algo me aguardaba. Y cuando llegue y la vi, no lo dude y me lance, y nuevamente la luna me mostro su rostro.

A la luna le debo que me haya mostrado el camino hacia ella, porque ella es mi otra mitad, es mi razón y mi cordura, mi motor y gasolina, hoy me doy cuenta que la espera si valió la pena.

Hoy estoy completo, HOY SOY FELIZ.

* * *

Luego del momento de dolor, ante el error de Izayoi, que fue reemplazado por el comienzo de una nueva unión familiar, y porque no, la sugerencia de Inuyasha de que las sonrisas de su hermano eran aterradoras, todos pudieron pasar un buen momento de calidad.

Si bien Kagome tenía trabajo pendiente, a todos les ofreció la posibilidad de sorprenderlos, y así fue que ellos se olvidaron de debatir sus órdenes para cederle esa tarea a Kagome, quien fue la que se ofreció.

A todos los sorprendió con algo diferentes, variedad de tés exóticos para las damas junto con pasteles de frutas frescas, y de estación, y a los hombres, una de sus variedades de Cappuccinos, con porciones de pasteles de chocolate, a Inuyasha no podía sorprenderlo mucho, ya que el glotón se encargo de hacer degustación propia de todas las variedades que existían en su pastelería además de una amenaza de que si surgía un producto nuevo, él debía ser quien lo probara. Este tipo quedaría diabético en menos de un año.

Pero mas allá del estomago, la ocasión fue estupenda, habían conocido a la pastelera desconocida, que se transformo en la novia y encima tras pasar un mal momento les regalo una tarde maravillosa. Además de que pasaron a ser parte de clientes selectos.

Al finalizar la tarde, los Taisho emprendieron su retirada, no sin antes acordar una cena formal para la próxima semana, las obligaciones empresariales de todos lo requería, así que para el próximo viernes Kagome y hermanos cenarían para conocer a su nueva familia.

* * *

Ese día por la noche, Sango y familia tenían una cena en la casa de unos familiares, pero tanto Kagome como los hermanos no se sentían con ánimos para asistir, por lo que decidieron quedarse, además de que la azabache debía hablar con sus hermanos ante lo acontecido por la tarde, ya que no tuvo oportunidad. Ellos cuando vieron llorar a su hermana quisieron intervenir, pero Jakotsu que era como un hermano…perdón hermana mas, les aconsejo que la dejaran, que luego hablaran con ella. Y así salieron del local, para esperar poder hablar con ella más tranquila.

Cuando la familia Taijiya desapareció, Kagome charlo con sus hermanos por lo sucedido, y pudo lograr animarlos un poco, sabía bien que cuando ella estaba mal ellos también lo sentían y acompañaban el sentimiento, como una especie de mal contagioso.

Para animarlos más, y teniendo de paso el asunto de sus buenas notas, los premio dejándoles la elección del premio. Tras pensarlo una decima de segundos, los niños decidieron que el premio seria una noche de pizzas caseras, a mano de su hermana claro, producto de sus clases de cocina italiana, que no se reducía solo a postres y dulces.

La película elegida fue "el lado ciego" o "the blind side" con Sandra Bullock. Era de drama pero Kagome con sus técnicas de persuasión los convenció. Y al término de la película, los 3 lloraban como maniáticos. Sota y Shippo la amenazaron de que para la próxima película que "eligieran" le pondrían una de terror, bien sangrienta, y cerrarían la puerta de su habitación para que no entrara de noche a refugiarse. Porque si, Kagome era miedosa, y cuando veían películas de terror, se metía en la cama de sus hermanos, o los invitaba/ordenaba para que durmieran con ella. Al igual que las noche de tormenta con truenos, tenia alma de niña.

A pesar de todo ellos, todavía estaban algo decaídos, por lo que opto por su arma secreta. Dado que en la sala los Taijiya tenían un ordenador de uso familiar, busco el internet su arma, y cuando la encontró no dudo en sonreir triunfante y subió el sonido….The lazy song, de Bruno Mars, empezó a sonar en toda su gloria, mientras se veía el video de tipos con mascaras de monos….

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just want to lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone,  
So leave a message at the tone  
Because today I swear I'm not doing anything

Kagome comenzó a bailar delante de los dos niños que pensaron que su hermana había enloquecido, pero al tiempo de que reafirmaban que bailaba como la mona….

I'm going to kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's going to tell me I can't

La azabache tomo las manos de sus hermanos y los obligo a bailar con ella, mientras estos solo reian….

I'll be lounging on the couch  
just chilling in my Snuggie  
Click to MTV  
So they can teach me how to dougie  
Because in my castle I'm the freaking man

Empezaron poco a poco a entrar en ambiente y los lunáticos hermanos empezaron a imitar los movimientos…..

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just want to lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone,  
So leave a message at the tone  
Because today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl,  
Have some really nice sex  
And she's going to scream out  
This is great  
-Oh my god, this is great-

Bailaban alrededor del sofá, haciendo trencito que se desvió para recorrer la sala, con la música a todo dar….

Yeah, I might mess around  
And get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just want to lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone,  
So leave a message at the tone  
Because today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't going to comb my hair  
Because I ain't going anywhere  
No, no...

I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah...

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just want to lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone,  
So leave a message at the tone  
Because today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
(bis)

Terminaron los tres desplomándose en el sofá, riendo a carcajadas, los niños por la locura que tenía su hermana, y la azabache porque su arma secreta había dado resultado. Así con los ánimos renovados, y con nuevos lazos formados, los tres decidieron descansar.

* * *

Un nuevo día en la pastelería, pedidos de acá, pedidos de allá, el local estaba cada vez mejor, pero una frustrada azabache trataba sin suerte de comunicarse con el contratista que estaba llevando las reparaciones de su hogar.

Había adquirido el terreno lindero de la pastelería, una casa que se caía a pedazos, pero era ideal para ser reformada, y tenía lo que ella quería, lugar suficiente para ella y sus hermanos, una habitación para cada uno de ellos, un patio ideal para que ellos pudieran divertirse, y una zona que ella de reservo para transformarla en un pequeño jardín muy al estilo japonés con un pequeño lago artificial con un puente que dividirá la zona de sus hombres y su apartado lugar de meditación. Además quería hacer una conexión con la pastelería para poder ingresar desde allí en caso de necesitarlo, sin necesidad de salir por el frente.

Pero el muy desgraciado contratista, no solo que no había terminado a tiempo, sino que todavía faltaban según él, muchas cosas para terminar, y era cierto. Cuando ella se acerco a verificar como iba la obra, casi se desmaya. Parecía que era una demolición en vez de una remodelación, y ella quería mudarse cuanto antes, no porque le molestara vivir con la familia de sango, sino que ya había abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad además de que sus hermanos y ella misma necesitaban su hogar, para definirse al fin como familia, ya no quería alquilar un departamento, seria derrochar el dinero y seguir una casa que, aunque fueran su segunda familia, también querían su privacidad.

Al señor Shiro le encantaba pasearse a calzones limpios los fines de semana, y se lo merecía, a pesar de que la señora Kasuki le dijera que era un degenerado, y que la panza no era sexy como él creía. Sintió escalofríos ante ese pensamiento….porque se imagino la escena…perdería la apreciación hacia el sexo opuesto si seguía imaginando.

Intento de llamada numero 20, y por milagro divino tuvo respuesta. Era como descubrir que había vida en martes…toda una novedad.

- _¿diga?_ – contestaron del otro lado de la línea

- Buenas tardes señor Bankotsu – _"Buenas tardes pedazo de energúmeno, aunque si supiera que estoy tratando de comunicarme desde las 9 de la mañana yo no estaría tan feliz al responder" _era el pensamiento de la azabache

- _Oh señorita Higurashi estaba a punto de llamarla-_"Si como no" pensó

- Yo lo llamaba para saber cómo iba la obra, y a decir verdad como hoy no lo he visto opte por llamarlo por teléfono, pero realmente me urge hablar con usted personal mente- _Claro mi bate de base ball y yo_, la escena que aparecía en su mente era simplemente deliciosa…aunque homicida.

- _Ah con respecto a hoy tuve tramites que realizar, y otros trabajos que supervisar, y si quiere puedo estar en un rato por allá, a ver déjeme ver qué hora es…mmm…son las 17 horas…si, puedo, en 30 hora estaré por allá. _

- bien entonces lo esperare… pero que…¡ hijo de puta! – El tipo le corto, LE CORTO! no solo que no se presentaba a trabajar, sino que encima tenía que supervisar otros trabajos, cuando ni siquiera podía terminar su casa, cuando al principio le dijo 6 meses y YA LLEGABAN AL AÑO Y MEDIO.

- Bonita ¿Te sientes bien?

Jakotsu que observaba a la Higurashi mientras esta hablaba por teléfono, y las caras que hacia le causaban mucha gracia.

- Si estoy bien Jak, solo pensaban ¿Cuántos años piensas que pueden darme por homicidio premeditado?

- Ni idea corazón, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a esconder el cadáver, pero que sea mañana, debo estudiar anatomía cuando salga de aquí.

-¿Anatomía? –Kagome sabía que el por las tardes estudiaba para ser enfermero, pero creía que esa materia ya la había dado.

- Claro tengo clase de aparato reproductor y justo un amigo se ofreció a ayudarme – Poniendo cara de situación.

Dando se cuenta de la indirecta le dijo – Oh cielos, serás el enfermero mas depravado en los hospitales – Echándose a reír

- Por supuesto que si cariño, no dejare títere con cabeza, bueno en todo caso seria, medico con bata, es un pecado, un hombre en su uniforme es tan…. Cielos no hay palabra para describir semejante obra de arte – a Jak le brillaban los ojitos de la emoción al pensar en las futuras guardias hospitalarias….pobres médicos….bueno médicos, enfermeros, personal administrativo, en fin cualquiera que se deje.

Jak retomo su labor, y Kagome no pudo evitar recordar el día que lo conoció, hacia ya 9 años, Jakotsu vivía en orfanato donde había estado Sota, tenia para ese entonces 13 años, y ella con 15 sabia que los niños de esa edad era difícil que sean adoptados, pero él era feliz a pesar de todo. Ellos siempre hablaban durante las visitas que hacia ella a ver a su hermano, y el siempre le contaba su mayor aspiración que era ser enfermero, ante lo cual la azabache ofreció su ayuda, de que cuando abriera su pastelería se encargaría de enseñarle el oficio para que pudiera trabajar y mantener sus estudios, y cuando llego la hora de llevarse a su hermano y tener su propia microempresa, cumplió con su promesa, y le enseño su oficio, y hoy con 22 años de edad, Jak era uno de sus mejores amigos y decoradores, junto con Sango.

Pensó en su vida y se pregunto dónde estaría ella en estos momentos si no fuera por sus amigos…..

* * *

Pasada la media hora llego el hijo de….el contratista, con su aire de superioridad y apestando a colonia barata de hombre que la hacían vomitar, además de recordar las múltiples insinuaciones de ese asqueroso personaje. Era un hombre atractivo pero era demasiado arrogante para su gusto, además de que creía llevarse el mundo por delante de la manera equivocada.

Se acerco a ella, viéndose forzada a arrugar la nariz…" ¿Nadie le habrá dicho a este tipo que es mejor bañarse con agua y jabón era mejor que hacerlo con la colonia?" pensaba Kagome.

Al estar frente a frente, ambos estrecharon sus manos, como en toda reunión de negocios

- Siempre es un placer verla señorita – Acto seguido le beso, o mejor dicho le baboseo el dorso de la mano.

- Si claro – Una vez que la soltó, disimuladamente se llevo su mano hacia atrás y acto seguido limpio con su jeans.

- Bien hermosa dama usted dirá – Bankotsu se la comía literalmente con la mirada, y no lo disimulaba.

- Acompáñeme por favor – Y dicho eso lo guio hacia la zona exterior que no estaba ocupada por clientes, dado el clima frio de esa tarde, pero era mejor para hablar.

Al llegar Kagome lo encaro

- Quiero saber cuándo va a terminar la obra, ya va un año y medio de reconstrucción cuando usted me dijo que era una obra de 6 meses. Necesito ya mismo una respuesta, no puedo seguir pagándole un dinero sobre un trabajo que no veo resultados – Ya estaba furiosa, pensaba hablarle bien pro la verdad era que le hablo muchas veces y no tuvo respuesta favorable.

- Mire señorita, hemos encontrado unos desperfectos de los cuales no nos permiten avanzar de hecho pensaba llamarla esta noche para decirle que debe comprar materiales, por lo que ya que estoy aquí, puede darme el dinero para comprarlo yo mañana mismo por la mañana.

- Mas dinero, pero la semana pasada me dijo que habían solucionado los desperfectos, y que no hacía falta comprar más material, USTED ESTA BROMEANDO VERDAD – No pudo evitar levantar la vos.

- EN PRIMERA A MI NO ME GRIT Y EN SEGUNDA….

- ¿y en segunda qué?

Ambos se sorprendieron ante la vos de la persona que formulo la pregunta, porque ambos la reconocieron, una de las dos personas alegrándose y la otra…con ganas de "cagarse en los pantalones"

- Vaya, vaya Bankotsu tanto tiempo – Inuyasha alertado por el tono de vos de su novia cuando este se dirigía hacia el exterior, ya que Emi le había informado que estaba hablando con el contratista, y la simple idea de que su novia hablara con un hombre que fuera desconocido, y porque no decir que no fuera él, sacaban a flote sus más bajos instintos animales.

Pero cuando llego a su meta, no se imagino que el contratista fuera uno de sus viejos compañeros de preparatoria, al cual varias veces tuvo que realizarle algunos correctivos, todos ellos merecidos claro. El muy bastardo tenía la costumbre de insinuarse a las mujeres, y no le importaban que ellas estuvieran novio, de hecho para el ese era un punto a su favor. Se sentir grande al poder quitarle a sus mujeres a los demás y si estos eran hijos de ricos, mucho mejor. El padre de Bankotsu había levantado una empresa de construcción que dio excelentes resultados, si bien no eran muy ricos o reconocidos, podría decirse que tenían solides económica, pero también sabía que el padre del idiota delante de él quería enseñarle buenos valores a su hijo, pero este salió torcido, despilfarraba dinero a más no poder, se supo de varias orgias que había organizado con prostitutas y varios de su grupo de amigos, y el padre de este se entero y le corto todo suministro de dinero. Y lo puso a trabajar en la empresa. Y de ahí, el decidió hacerse contratista, pero sabía que era muy malo en su trabajo, así también que solía estafar a sus clientes, pidiéndoles dinero para materiales que, o no compraba o los adquiría de forma ilegal para abaratar costos.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, estafaba a sus clientes…

Kagome era su cliente…

Su novia era su cliente…

MALDITO INFELIZ ESTABA ESTAFANDO A SU NOVIA KAGOME,

Iba a destrozarlo…

Mientras se iba acercando a su mujer, y lo cual demostró al llegar a ella, aferrándose a su cintura y mirando socarronamente a contratista, le dio un beso fugaz a su novia, quien paso de estar enojada, a feliz, a extrañada y confundida…de donde cuernos Inuyasha conocía a este tipo.

- Tanto tiempo Bankotsu, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no crees?

- Inuyasha…si mucho tiempo sin vernos, en realidad estoy aquí por asuntos de negocios…negocios que no te incumben – Bankotsu retomo su compostura para responderle

-Pequeña ¿Tú haces negocios con este? – Inuyasha que no veía la hora de borrar la sonrisa del rostro de ese imbécil, opto por mirar a su novia para preguntar qué tipo de relación tenían

- si Yasha, el es el que está reformando mi casa – Hacia poco tiempo que Kagome había optado por llamar a su novio así, inclusive poco antes de que le pidiera ser su novia, porque había comprobado que para comer el solo devoraba, como un demonio, y que casualidad que el apodo estuviera en su nombre, muy conveniente. Era su forma cariñosa de llamarlo.

Asi que Yasha ante lo dicho por su novia, observo a Bankotsu a los ojos para decirle – Entonces es mi asunto, cualquier trato que hayas hecho con ella, lo haces conmigo también.

- ¿Qué? Tú no eres nadie para entrometerte en esto, es un asunto de negocios, negocios que llevo con ella, y no contigo ¿Entiendes? – Para Bankotsu la intervención de la bestia, como lo llamaban en la adolescencia, le provoco un retorcijón en su estomago, aun recordaba las palizas que le otorgaba el ambarino cuando se propasaba con sus chicas. Y ahora estaba acá, entrometiéndose con su linda clienta, y encima la abrazaba, lo que lo llevo a preguntarse si no serian amantes.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es mi asunto, ella es mi novia pedazo de idiota – Inuyasha que sabía leer perfectamente la mente de un hombre, no por nada él era parte de esa especie, sabía que detrás de la estafa, también estaba detrás las intenciones de tirarse a Kagome.

Durante los años posteriores a su regreso de la secundaria, supo por comentarios, que Bankotsu tenía la manía de tirarse a sus clientas y como la mayoría eran mujeres mayores y divorciadas, no perdían la oportunidad de pasar un rato de acción con un joven contratista, era como la fantasía de las señoras con su jardinero o el tipo que limpiaba las piscinas en zunga.

Era más que obvio que Kagome para él era otro de sus intentos de ligue, pero conociendo a su novia, el no era su tipo. Y seguramente lo había revotado varias veces.

- Pequeña hazme un favor déjame solo con Bankotsu – Inuyasha quien conocía muy bien al tipo, prefería solucionar cualquier problema, pero con su novia lejos, porque si debía solucionar las cosas como lo hacía en la antigüedad, no la quera ahí.

Kagome lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza y le respondió - ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, necesito que él me dé una fecha de entrega de mi casa ahora y…

- Y es por eso que necesito hablar a solas con él, te prometo que no será más de 5 minutos, por favor linda, déjanos.

Tras una profunda mirada decidió confiar en su novio, no por nada él era abogado, así que obedeció y antes de irse le dio una mirada enojada al contratista y desapareció.

* * *

Tras 10 minutos de espera, Kagome que se mantenía en la parte delantera de la pastelería ayudando a las chicas a vender, porque no que quería entrar a la cocina, vio que Bankotsu salía disparado hacia la salida, paso a tal velocidad que si fuera el correcaminos, seguro dejaría su estela de humo.

No le dio tiempo de preguntarle por la obra, pero no pudo gritar por su nombre, porque salió su novio con paso elegante y sonrisa de superioridad.

- En dos semanas te entregan la casa pequeña – Le dijo Inuyasha apoyándose en el mostrado.

En un suspiro Kagome lo miro cansinamente para decirle – Yasha hace mas de 6 meses que ese tipo me dice eso

- Que no confías en mis palabras – Inuyasha la morada falsamente ofendido

- En ti sí, pero en quien no confió es en el

- Hagamos un trato, si en dos semanas el te entraga la obra termina, yo me ofrezco a venir y hacer las reparaciones.

A Kagome se le caia la baba de imaginarse a su novio con el torso desnudo, con cinturón de quien trabaja en construcción y con esos jeans que se ajustan en las zonas indicadas, aunque pensándolo bien le diría que lo hiciera en bóxer, pero se acordó que todavía no habían intimado y eso no podía pedírselo sin parecer desesperada….que era en realidad su situación actual.

Además el sexo era algo para lo cual no estaba lista, hacia un mes y medio que se conocían y casi 1 semana de noviazgo, no quería parecer zorra, no era de esas mujeres ninfómanas que vivían por y para el sexo, sino que creía que era parte de los vínculos de pareja.

No creía en el sexo sin amor. Y solo lo había hecho con Hojo, y a decir verdad no le había gustado mucho. Tampoco era idiota, sabía que por una mala experiencia no siempre seria así, no por nada tenía 24 años, pero no quería meter la pata otra vez, aunque sabía que Inuyasha no era ni por casualidad igual a Hojo, y estaba pensando el liberar ese miedo a la intimidad.

- Con algo de desconfianza le dijo a su novio, ¿Bien y si pierdo? Que me pedirás – Ahora si Kagome se asusto, la mirada que Inuyasha le profesaba en esos minutos prometía algo que no le gustaría saber….y quizás si

- Solo digamos que si gano, tus hermanos se quedaran con sango y tú y yo cenaremos como inauguración de tu nuevo hogar.

¿Es en serio? ¿Una cena? ¿Nada mas? Bien a Kagome la dejo en stand by esa respuesta, pero si quería un cena como premio le daría su cena, pero estaba segura que ella iba a deleitarse con el torso sudoroso y bronceado de Inuyasha mientras ella se sentaba en una reposera a tomar sol….bueno mientras ella decoraba todos los pasteles que tenían en sus pedidos.

Pero le sacaría fotos para cuando estuviera sola

Dos semanas después, una azabache se preparaba para una mudanza y habitar su nuevo y definitivo hogar, mientras mentalmente pensaba que le prepararía a su persuasivo novio para su tan merecida y ganada cena…

* * *

En algún punto de la ciudad de Tokio…..

En la recepción de un edificio de oficinas, una azabache gritaba como endemoniada…

- ¡ COMO QUE NO ME DEJA PASAR, SOY LA NOVIA DE INUYASHA TAISHO!

- Señorita Kimura tranquilícese, no podemos dejarla entrar, usted tiene la entrada prohibida, se lo dijimos la semana pasada cuando llego

- VAN A LAMENTARLO, SE VAN A QUEDAR SIN TRABAJO, ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NI LIMOSNAS LES DEN

- ya señorita Kimura, si no se retira la sacaremos a la fuerza, además el señor Inuyasha fue el que ordeno que usted no puede ingresar. Lo lamentamos pero debe retirarse ahora.

Antes de pasar vergüenza, y que el escándalo la ridiculizara, Kikio Kimura se prometió que no sería la última vez que la veía. Inuyasha se las pagaría. Después del desplante que le hizo, de dejarla, ella se fue a parís a pasar la temporada de moda, mientras aprovechaba sus estadía para hacer intercambio cultural….con varios hombres….para dejar que su forrado novio reconsideraba su rompimiento, asa cuando se vieran el llegaría rogando de rodillas por su perdón y ella, como era demasiado buena lo aceptaría, exigiendo su muy merecido anillo de diamantes para sellar su compromiso y su boda, ya organizada por cierto. Y comenzar a disfrutar de la fama y gloria que significaba llevar el apellido Taisho.

Ella lo merecía, es mas pensaba que ni su madre, ni la esposa del hermano de Inuyasha dignificaban el apellido, como ella lo haría…

Inuyasha pagaría por su error, por un reciente humillación y lo haría llorando lagrimas de sangre si era necesario.

Además los negocios de su padre iban cada vez más rápido en picada. Debía actuar rápido, o rápidamente quedarían en las ruina.

- Creo que no debí comprar tantos vestido y carteras…. –Pensó en vos alta cuando llegaba a su vehículo – No, compre los necesarios, papa está equivocado.

Y pensando cuál de esos vestidos usaría en la noche con la cita que tenia, se alejo de las instalaciones de las empresas Taisho.

Y la muy bruta casi mata a un peatón por retocar su maquillaje…. Pero ella solo insulto al incauto hombre por cruzar cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo. Porque significaba que ella podía pasar, ¿No?

Mientras se escucho un grito que decía…QUE ALGUIEN LE QUITE EL REGISTRO A ESA ANIMAAAAAAAAAAL!

* * *

espero les guste

"La escritura trata de hipnotizar al lector para que no piense, sino solamente en el cuento que le estas contando y eso requiere de una enorme cantidad de clavos, tornillos y bizarras para que no despierte."

palabras de Gabriel Garcia Marquez, uno de los mas grandes escritores hispanoamericanos que ha dejado sus obras para alimentar nuestras mente.


	10. Chapter 10: Un nuevo paso contigo

Antes que nada, y después de todo…HOLA! Quiero expresar mi más profunda gratitud hacia el apoyo en los review, aunque parezca reiterativa pero a mí me enseñaron a ser agradecida ante las muestras de cariño, y además así me nace, como diría mi ahijadita, hago lo que me dicta el corazón ( ven que el defecto de locura está en la familia, igual a ella le quemo la cabeza violetta, no por ofender a sus seguidoras pero entiendan, TIENE 6 AÑOS!) así que MUCHISIIIMAAASSSS GRAAACIIIAAASSS!

Otro tema, se que hice llorar más de dos veces a alguien (no quiero tener problemas jajajaja) así que en recompensa, les dedico a todas las que no les gusta llorar o a las que les guste, o sea a todas, este capítulo va para el mundo de fanfiction pero especialmente a:

Guiiillle, Erya-sama, Rinnu, Yenhi, Miko Kaoru-sama, Elena 79, la pastelera Tsukimi, Sakura M.R, Jossi-chan, Liz, Nuria Gómez y Carol.

Todas ustedes han confiado en este proyecto y se lo merecen, no crei llegar al 10º capitulo, pero eso lo logre por sus palabras y la motivación de saber que les agrado. Espero les guste este capítulo que LES REGALO DESDE LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZÓN!

Saludos

Anécdota familiar:

Hace un tiempo, por suerte mucho, a mi papa (mi viejo) lo internaron por 3º vez por tener las enzimas cardiacas altas. La razón de ello era porque el muy cabeza hueca se había olvidado de tomar las pastillas por su hipertiroidismo, que genero esa condición. Ojo no es que soy mala hija ni nada por el estilo, sino que sabíamos que era por eso y la verdad estábamos acostumbrados, solo era cuestión de ajustar la dosis de la medicación y chaoo problema.

Pero bueno, se olvido, las enzimas cardiacas bailaban de contentas porque eran muchas en la fiesta en el cuerpo de mi viejo.

Lo llevaron de cabeza a terapia intensiva de la unidad coronaria, aunque en estado general el estaba bien. Era gracioso ver que cuando venia el médico se le subía la presión pero cuando era un enfermero no. En fin, lo dejaron en pelotas en la cama de la UTIC (Unidad de terapia intensiva coronaria), y el amenazo con rajarse en pelotas sino lo sacaban de ahí. Y créanme cuando les digo que me hice la imagen mental de mi viejo corriendo en bolas por la calle para llegar a mi casa.

Bien, el tema es que nos pidieron unas cosas para dejarle, y con mi hermano mayor fuimos al supermercado a comprar, y fue cuando llegando a la caja vi un libro raro, y me acerque. Cuando lo tenía en la mano, no pude evitar reír como loca, bajo la mirada de mi hermano que me dijo: Cállate Marmota! Deja eso y veni que nos toca.

¿Y yo que hice? NO deje el libro, y fui y lo compre. Mi hermano me quería matar, mi viejo internado y yo comprando libros…..

Y mi viejo salió a la semana, maldiciendo que no lo dejaban salir antes aunque se sentía bien. Y lo estaba, pero después de eso nunca más se olvido de tomar las pastillas….

Pero crean esto, ese libro lo menciono en este capítulo, y cuando vean como se llama entenderán el porqué de la risa.

Mi hermano después lo leyó y se reía peor que yo…

* * *

10º capitulo

Kagome terminaba de decorar unas copas de Tiramisú que serian el postre de la cena, por premio al merito de Inuyasha, por lograr que le entregaran la casa en dos semanas. Aunque también se desilusiono, porque no podía sacarle fotos al cuerpo escultural de su novio. Se prometió a sí misma no perder la oportunidad de sacarle una foto cuando lo viera con el pecho a descubierto.

La chica está feliz, nunca en su vida tuvo la sensación de estar completa, de sentir que la vida le estaba dando su recompensa ante todas las adversidades pasadas. Sus hermanos por fin estaban con ella en SU HOGAR, faltaba acomodar unas cuantas cosas pero ya estaban definitivamente allí.

Hizo una mueca extraña, recordando el intento de soborno que le quiso hacer a su novio para que le dijera que le había dicho a Bankotsu para que surgiera efecto. Ella hiso varios intentos en el pasado para que el idiota le terminara la obra, sin ningún resultado, y llegaba su novio y en 10 minutos lo convence y además en 2 semanas le entregaron la casa.

* * *

FLASH BACK

- Dime

- No

- Vamos dime

- Tehe dicho que no

- POR FAVOOOORRRRRR!

- YA KAGOME, PARECES NIÑA CHIQUITA, no voy a decirte nada, lo convencí y punto, fin de la discusión,

- no estamos discutiendo simplemente quiero saber que le has dicho….Te hago un Cheese Cake con mucha salsa de Frambuesas.

- No

- Pastel de chocolate…NO ESPERA…el pastel Sensación, como el que llevaste la primera vez en la cena de tus padres.

Y siguió tratando de convencer a su novio, inútilmente porque el muy desconsiderado no le decía nada, así que después de media hora de hablar y nombrar cada cosa que le ocurría para sobornar el estomago de su novio, porque para ser sincera, era donde estaba el cerebro de Inuyasha, en su estomago, se dio la vuelta, y siguió acomodando cada cosa en su lugar, en ese desorden de la mudanza.

Las llaves fueron entregas en su mano el lunes después de dos semanas, y casi se cae de espalda cuando Bankotsu le dijo: "Señorita Higurashi aquí están sus llaves la casa está terminada" todo esto dicho sin siquiera mirar su rostro, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, por lo que pensó que le gustaba el azulejo que tenía en la pastelería. O quizás sería porque su demonio personal estaba detrás de ella, apoyado en el barandal del mostrador, con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la escena. Además un grupo de 5 hombres, que serian empresarios habían entrado a la pastelería y habían tomado asiento en una mesa de la entrada, y la miraban profundamente. Se volteo a ver a Inuyasha y el frunce en su rostro era divertido, no imagino que pudiera ser así de celoso, y como nunca había tenido un novio celoso, corrección…nunca había tenido novio y el hecho de que fuera celoso la había sentir cuidada y deseada.

Terminado el negocio con Bankotsu y con la idea de sarcarle la información de la supuesta amenaza que, según Sango se había llevado el contratista, prefirió dejar pasar el momento de interrogarlo, para sacarlo de esa mirada con promesa de muerte para los 5 hombres que baboseaban a sus espaldas.

Se a cerco a SU hombre y este, como acto de demostración de posesión, tomo la cintura de su dulce pastelera para terminar la acción con un beso profundo, para lo cual la azabache tuvo que corta el beso, muy a regañadientes porque le gustaba ser besada, pero estaba en plena pastelería, y no quedaba muy bien, pero le dijo muy resuelta:

- ¿Quieres también orinar mis piernas?

Inuyasha no entendió las palabras de su novia, y la miro con toda la confusión del mundo para luego preguntarle - ¿QUE? – Con varias gotitas de confusión al buen estilo anime.

- Digo si quieres orinarme las piernas para marcar tu territorio, así ningún animal se me acercaría o fijaría en mi.

A Inuyasha se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea, y pasó a implementarla.

- En realidad se me ocurre una manera más placentera para marcarte, y solo necesitare chocolate fundido y a ti – Mientras que en su rostro aparecía una mirada de degenerado, con los ojitos brillantes como si estuviera imaginando algo

A Kagome le recorrió frio por la espalda ante la mirada, pero un calor inusitado se le instalo en el bajo vientre, que mierda esta imaginando….y Kagome ya estaba caliente de solo pensar para que quería chocolate fundido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas hacer una figura de chocolate conmigo? – Preguntaba la chica, comenzando a excitarse por las imágenes que aparecían en su mente perturbada, porque, VAMOS, ya hacía 2 meses que estaban juntos, todo era gloria y las familias se aceptaban, además cada beso dado cada vez que podían, eran cada vez más profundos y exigentes.

La realidad era que ya estaban demasiado calientes y solo esperaban la oportunidad de saltarse encima, y desatar la furia y pasión, o dado el caso con un polvo que les sacara la calentura, después vendrían las oportunidades de demostrarse amor y ternura.

- Esa no sería una mala idea – Imaginando una figura de tamaño real de Kagome, que al romperla apareciera la susodicha desnuda para él… ya se le hacía agua la boca, y casi babear como Homero ante una dona

Y entre risas la azabache lo golpeo con aire divertido en su brazo – Eres un idiota – Y entre risas se adentro a la cocina, feliz por tener las llaves de su casa ya habilitada para mudarse, y divertida ante las ocurrencias de su novio, y caliente por….bueno ustedes ya se imaginaran.

Mientras Inuyasha la veía caminar moviendo sus caderas melodiosamente ante una música silenciosa, al momento de ver su pomposo trasero y susurrar bajito:

- Oh si, necesitare mucho chocolate! …

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Terminado el postre, lo observo orgullosa del resultado, en copas estilo valencianas decoradas con hebras de chocolate amargo y una pisca de canela sobre la crema. Observo la hora, las 12 del medio día, perfecto, para la noche estarían frías y listas.

Quería agasajarlo, premiarlo, no solo por lo de la casa, aunque no quiso revelar los métodos, sino por muchas cosas más, y una de esas tantas cosas era de ser parte de su vida, y ayudar a hacer más feliz su vida y la de sus hermanos. Ellos adoraban a Inuyasha, de hecho con sota se llevaba de las mil maravillas, y con Shippo a pesar de que se peleaban como niños de jardín de infantes, se notaba el cariño y admiración por parte de ambos. Sus hermanos no solo eran chicos educados, sino que destilaban alegría por los poros, y ella se procuraba darles todo el cariño y amor que podía y más, para que eso nunca se acabara.

Bien esa noche de sábado, sango prometió entretener a sus hermanos, para darle privacidad a ella e Inuyasha, así que con la casa ya mas arreglada y limpia, solo tenía que aprontar lo necesario para cocinar. Las ordenes de la pastelería ya estaban listas, todos los trabajos adelantados. Lo necesario para la apertura del lunes ya estaba ordenado y preparado, así que ella se dedico a ir a su casa, bajo las suplicas de Jak para que dejara de joder en la cocina, porque sus nervios de adolescente hormonal lo estaban sacando de quicio, mientras sango solo se dedicaba a decirle sus tácticas de seducción para una noche perfecta.

Su amiga era demasiado zorra cuando quería por lo que no quiso tomar ni sus consejos ni su ropa, la cual consistía en un vestido minifalda negro, demasiado escotado para su gusto. De hecho pensó que si el dinero algún día, seguro con ese vestido en alguna esquina podría conseguirlo.

Y así, se dirigió a su casa, admirando la puerta que se escondía al final de la zona de jardín de su local, que conectaba a su casa, para dedicar su tiempo para prepararse para la noche.

Mientras se reía de las ansias de Inuyasha, quien había pasado al medio día para "saber" si necesitaba ayuda para la cena, el se ofrecía a aparecer temprano. Lo hecho no muy sutil mente, y lo amenazo de que si volvía a preguntarle lo mismo, ya sea por llamada telefónica o por mensaje, o por whatsapp o mail, quemaría la cena, y encima de todo lo castigaría a una semana sin postre.

* * *

Inuyasha subía por ascensor, los pisos que lo separaban de su oficina, al llegar al lobby el piso, recordó la cena en la casa de sus padres, que habían tenido semana atrás.

Su madre se porto maravillosamente bien, aunque no desaprovecho la oportunidad de avergonzarlo cuando podía, recordando al hermoso bebe regordete que era el cuándo niño, tan dulce, pero que había perdido la noción de cuando esa dulzura se fue al tacho.

O cuando Inuyasha se escabullía a su habitación a robarle maquillaje para tapar los granos malditos, productos del acné, y que en más de una ocasión pensó que su hijo era gay y le había sugerido a Inu no que lo llevara a un burdel, para que se hiciera hombre.

Aunque Izayoi lo avergonzaba, él sabía que era más que nada la aceptación de Kagome y sus hermanos en la familia, los Taisho eran un poco formales y serios ante la gente que no le caía bien o no tenían la suficiente confianza, pero con ella y los niños solo se abrieron sin tapujos.

Quiso evitar seguir siendo el centro de las burlas y desviar la conversación hacia recuerdos que incluyeran a su frígido hermano, pero Izayoi a pesar la de la gran confianza que tenia con Sesshomaru, evito ponerlo en vergüenza.

Además estaba su cuñada para cumplir con ese trabajo así que Izayoi no se quedaría con las ganas de sacar un sonrojo de vergüenza por parte del ambarino anti alegría.

Kagura lo defenestro, recordando la vez que habían ido a un albergue transitorio para sacarse las ganas, y cuando este salía del jacuzzi, resbalo estampándose de culo en el piso frio y duro, y como le quedaron las nalgas como si lo hubiesen nalgueado.

Y mientras Sesshomaru quería quedarse viudo, Kagura conto el final de esa anécdota, con el ambarino poniéndose hielo en su adolorido trasero, mientras una joven Kagura se ahogaba de la risa entre la espuma del jacuzzi.

Sip, fue una gran noche, de hecho sufrió al principio cuando Rin la miraba desconfiada, pero suspiro de alegría y tranquilidad cuando la azabache mostro bombones que según la azabache eran para la princesa de la casa, mientras una hiperkinetica Rin tomaba la cajita, mientras desaparecía corriendo al grito de: CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEE! Solo se veía una estela de humo con la forma de rin mientras una preocupada Kagura corría por detrás al grito de: RIN NO TE LOS COMAS TODOS QUE TE CAERAN MALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Después de eso Rin adoraba oficial mente a su nueva tía Kagome, además de que a Sota y Shippo le gustaban los niños a pesar de ser casi adolescente, y Rin jugó con ella hasta cansarse.

* * *

Estaba llegando a la puerta de su oficina cuando escucho una fuerte carcajada proveniente de adentro. Se aproximo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Miroku, leyendo un libro con los pies apoyados en el escritorio de la oficina que solían utilizar para las reuniones privadas del equipo de abogados de la empresa. El muchacho reía copiosamente, mientras mantenía el libro en sus piernas por lo que el ambarino no pudo lograr descubrir que libro era. Se acerco a su alegre amigo, viendo las lágrimas producto de las carcajadas que asomaban por sus ojos.

- Que rayos lees para era riendo como maniático – pregunto Inuyasha con una ceja levantada

Miroku que no salía de su risa, solo atino a mostrar la tapa del libro…

Inuyasha estallo en una limpia carcajada, imaginando a quien podría dedicárselo, de hecho ya tenía el destinatario perfecto – Dime que eso es una broma, y no un libro de venta libre – Decía entre risas Inuyasha

- No, no, no es broma, lo compre ayer y créeme que tienes que leerlo, te orinaras de la risa – Decía un acalorado Miroku que no paraba de reír.

- Quien es su sano juicio haría un libro titulado "COMO SOBREVIVIR A UN JEFE HIJO DE PUTA"

- Dos tipos que seguro estaban muy aburridos, además en la tapa tiene el espacio para poner una fotografía, dime sino quedaría perfecta la cara de Sesshomaru aquí.

Oooh si Miroku pensó lo mismo que el, a pesar de ser los tres abogados, Sesshomaru llevaba la jefatura del departamento de legales, y era un tirano a la hora de ordenar. Le compraría ese libro a primera hora del lunes para dejarlo anónimamente en su escritorio.

Ya saboreaba la victoria de ver la cara de Maru queriendo matar a aquel que haya tenido la osadía de dejarle semejante aberración.

- Oye idiota, deja eso ya necesito un favor.

Miroku se compuso y se enderezo de su asiento mirando atentamente a su amigo – Dime, en que puede este cordero de dios facilitar tu existencia – Decía poéticamente el muchacho.

- Necesito que hoy te quedes con el teléfono de emergencia – Mientras se lo entregaba

- MMM no quieres que te molesten en la noche... ¿Por alguna razón en especial? ¿Tiene esto que ver cierta joven bonita que endulza tus tardes? – Mientras se frotaba las manos y lo miraba malvadamente a Inuyasha.

Mientras este experimento un calor repentino en su rostro y solo atino a mirar a otro lado y decir – Feh! me ayudaras o no, ¿Te harás cargo sin molestarme?

- ¿Te endulzaran la noche no es cierto coqueto? – Decía para picarlo, acompañando las palabras con una mirada de perversión; Miroku se entretenía molestando a su amigo. Era algo que lo llenaba, aunque a veces terminaba lesionado cuando se le iba la mano. La cara del ambarino le dio a entender de que si, pasaría la noche con su azabache, así que decidió terminar con su humillación y decirle – Ya, quédate tranquilo, yo me ocupo.

-Gracias Miroku, hay algún asunto que ver, o puedo irme, solo vine a verificar que no quedaran pendientes.

- No, no hay nada, ya está todo lo semana firmado y archivado puedes irte en paz – Y cuando Miroku vio casi desaparecer a si amigo por la puerta, no pudo evitarlo y le grito: DEDICA UNA REVOLCADA EN MI NOMBRE !

Y mientras se reía por su osadía y volteaba a recoger una carpeta a su espalda, una goma de borrar se estrello misteriosa, pero fuertemente en su cabeza…

Que malhumorado que era su amigo, no le gustaban las bromas….o serán sus bromas…Naah el era muy gracioso, todas las mujeres se lo decían, seguro era que no quería dedicarle un polvo…si eso era….

Y prosiguió con su labor.

* * *

Kagome ya estaba demasiado nerviosa, si bien ya había cenado con Inuyasha muchas veces, siempre eran en lugares públicos, nunca se dio de hacerlo en su departamento o en la casa de sango, esta ultima por que el señor Shiro salía con sus ocurrencias y para ser sinceros no era muy romántico hacerlo.

Miro el reloj, y casi se orina al darse cuenta de que eran las 8 menos 5 minutos de la noche, y sabia que Inuyasha llegaría a las 8,además lo amenazo para que no apareciera antes, conto los minutos, aprovecho para verse en el espejo y verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Vestía un vestido tipo camisola de seda con mangas ¾ hasta su codo, color azul, con tacones negros, un cinturón ancho que se encerraba su pequeña cintura, y los botones principales estaban abiertos hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, de forma sutil, reveladora pero sin ser vulgar.

Se levanto el cabello con una hebilla y se hiso una cola alta, el maquillaje sutil dándole una mirada fresca y relajada, todo estaba perfecto.

Se cercioró de que la lasaña en el horno estuviera lista, y que los aperitivos estuvieran en la mesa. Bien todo listo, y esperando al bomberito que alegraba su corazón y apagaba el fuego de sus tristezas.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG

El timbre sonó a todo dar, mientras que la piernas le temblaban como gelatina, nunca había tenido que preparar una cena intima, y eso la ponía nerviosa, además de que esperaba que todo saliera perfecto. También tenía miedo e incertidumbre por lo que podía pasar después, si sería bueno y complaciente ante las exigencias intimas de Inuyasha. Pero aparto rápida mente esos pensamientos y fue a abrir la puerta. Y cuando la abrió….colapso

Inuyasha estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con un vino en la mano y un ramo de flores en la otra, vestía una camisa blanca, abierta en los primeros botones, y arremangada hasta los codos, el cabello negro y largo amarrado en un cola de caballo baja, y unos pantalones de vestir que prometían darle a su trasero una forma de manzanita, claro lo verificaría cuando el pasara y le diera la espalda. Sus zapatos de cuero negro perfectamente lustrados. Era para el infarto, ese hombre encerraba un aire de misticismo, experiencia y lujuria con solo verlo, y su cuerpo era el acompañante armónico del conjunto, se mordió el labio inferior de pensar, bien apretó las piernas y lo invito a pasar.

Inuyasha por su parte no podía parar de observarla, todo en ella estaba perfecto, el contraste del vestido con su piel, su rostro apenas maquillado, y a decir verdad él sabía que ella sin maquillaje era igual de perfecta. Sus piernas, por dios eran para perderse en su recorrido, largas y esbeltas, bien tonificadas. Pero por sobre lo físico, el vio una luz especial en la mirada de la chica, y supo que toda la personalidad de ella era lo que a él le atraía.

Inuyasha había tenido charlas con Kagome, sobre el tema de parejas pasadas, si bien la muchacha nombro pocos sujetos, cosa que agradeció, se guardaba algunos detalles sobre un tal po..bo… ah si Hojo, cosa que dejo para indagar después, y él le hablo de algunas otras, le hablo de Kikio, le conto todo lo de Kikio, quería librarse y sentirse limpio con ella, le conto de las infidelidades, las veces que la trataba fríamente, y al finalizar espero que Kagome al ser mujer le reprochara algo pero contra todo pronóstico, la azabache solo le dijo:

"- Mira Inuyasha yo no puedo juzgarte o reprenderte por lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. El pasado es eso, pasado, uno no puede volver a cambiarlo, solo espero que hayas aprendido de tus errores para no repetirlos, además de no hacer lo que no te gustaría que te hagan a ti. Y si por casualidad, tú me haces eso a mí, ten por seguro que te agarrare por los testículos, te los retorceré y luego los sumergiré en aceite hirviendo…" ante el recordatorio de lo acontecido Inuyasha se dijo, mi novia es especial….recordar no hacerla enojar o mi descendencia peligrara….

* * *

La cena fue perfecta, recordaron anécdotas de cuando niños, hablaron de trivialidades, y luego de eso decidieron tomar el postre en el sofá de la sala, para poder estar más relajados. Se tomaron el vino que Inuyasha había traído y para acompañar el tiramisú Kagome había apartado un champagne en la nevera del refrigerador.

Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a charlar. En un momento dado, Kagome con los pies adoloridos por los zapatos, le pregunto a Inuyasha si le molestaría si se los sacaba, y como él le respondió que no, que si quería que se los quitara, lo hiso.

Sus pies se lo agradecieron….muy bonitos los zapatos pero dolían como la mona. Quiso subir los pies para doblar sus rodillas y acomodarlos debajo de su trasero, para mayor comodidad, pero el joven que no perdía los movimientos de la chica fue más rápido y se los tomo y acomodo en su regazo, y suavemente comenzó a masajearlo, el momento de paz y armonía se sentía en el aire, el amor olía a dulce y embriagaba el ambiente.

En un momento Kagome se levanto para dejar las cosas en el refrigerador, y mientras lo hacía pensó en lo miedosa que era, y que ya era tiempo de que hiciera algo valiente, por ella…por él. Sabia por lo que él le decía que era un hombre que nunca le falto sexo, pero también el le dijo que sus relaciones siempre fueron más físicas que sentimentales. Nunca la presiono y le dio su espacio para que ella se sintiera cómoda y sea ella, la que eligiera el momento de pasar a ese nivel de su relación. Y ella ya estaba lista. Con esa resolución mental hecha, y con un valor nunca antes imaginado, tomo aire y se dirigió a paso seguro hasta pararse delante de Inuyasha.

Este, por su parte solo seguía sus movimientos, viendo en su mirada una seguridad única, que anteriormente no veía, y cuando se planto frente a él, mientras seguía sentado en el sofá, vio en sus ojos lo que esperaba…ella estaba lista.

Así que tiro suavemente de su brazo para lograr que ella quedara sentada en su regazo, y cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, levanto una mano para delinear con sus dedos el rostro sonrojado pero seguro de su ángel. Quería grabar en su mente cada detalle de ese momento, se su rostro antes de ser suya, porque cuando él estuviera dentro de ella, la seria oficialmente suya.

La ansiedad flotaba alrededor por parte de ambos, pero la noche era su amiga y el tiempo en ese momento estaba detenido para ellos. Así que lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios conectaron, fundiéndose en un beso cargado de todo el amor que se profesaban. Esa noche ya no fueron necesarias las palabras, así como Kagome había leído en aquel libro de Coelho, encontraron el otro lenguaje…el lenguaje del alma y del corazón.

Los besos cada vez eran más exigentes, y las manos de ambos acariciaban, tocaban se reconocían en cuerpo y alma. Y cuando ese permiso mudo fue captado por ambos, Inuyasha quiso hacer de su noche memorable. No la tomaría en el sofá, aunque así lo quisiera, ella merecía ser amada cómodamente, sin apuros ni incomodidades. Ella era su ángel, su dulce pastelera, su novia, su amiga y próxima y única amante. Con ella haría lo que no hiso con ninguna….le haría el amor.

Y así, bañados con la luz de la luna como único testigo, Inuyasha se impulso con Kagome en su regazo, para levantarse y sin cortar el beso se dirigió a la habitación de la azabache. Y al llegar, solo basta una mirada entre los dos para saber qué era lo que ambos querían, y que en ese momento de entrega serian uno, se completarían….

Inuyasha bajo a Kagome se sus brazos, pero no la soltó, solo se dedico una vez más a acariciarla, mientras ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la caricia. Y así, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la apasionada mirada de su bombero, aquel que la rescato de morir, y quien en este momento aplazaría las llamas de su fuero interno. Así Inuyasha solo retomo su labor, volvió a besarla con más pasión para suavemente empujarla hacia la cama y quedar sobre ella, repartiéndose mutuas caricias, devorándose a punta de besos mientras que las puertas del balcón de la habitación de Kagome estaban abiertas, y dejaban entrar la suave brisa de la noche, mientras una luna llena brillaba en el alto cielo, para ser la única espectadora del la entrega de dos amantes enamorados…..

* * *

Y ¿Les gusto mi presente? Espero que sí. Nunca escribí un lemon así que espero que cuando aparezca pueda sentirse el sentimiento de jóvenes enamorados. Así que el próximo capítulo será prohibido para niños y religiosos, los niños perderían su inocencia, y los religiosos nos mandarían al infierno!

Ah! Casi me olvido, lo del libro es real, casi me destornillo de la risa, y cuando trabaje en un supermercado se lo mostré a mi jefe, porque no me creía que hubiese un libro así, por lo que le hice tragar sus palabras!

Hasta la próxima, saludos a todas, muchos abrazos psicológicos, y como siempre GRACIAS TOTALES por la confianza y el apoyo.


	11. Chapter 11: Nuestros amigos

MIL PERO MIL DISCULPAS! quise actualizar la historia en la semana pero se me complico, desde el hecho de que tuve asuntos universitarios que atender y por que fue mi cumpleaños y lo festeje en la guardia de una clínica por que mi mama se desgarro, nada grave pero cuando el medico llego a mi casa y dijo la llevamos a hacer unos análisis y placa y de ahí veremos si queda internada, bueno mi mente quedo en blanco. 6 bonitas horas paseando por la clínica, y el cumpleaños mas original posible.

lo mio es casi un chiste pero bueno

Espero que les guste, no se si quedo el lemon quedo o no muy bien, pero mi único objetivo es que se sienta el sentimiento, ademas esta mas bueno vivirlos que escribirlos, y mas si el hombre esta como el chocolate.

a la pastelera degenerada...espero su aprobación, nosotras somos mayores pero quien sabe quien anda por estos rumbos.

NO QUIERO CARGOS DE CONCIENCIA POR ARRUINAR MENTE!

y a los menores inocentes que puedan llegar a leer esto...pasen el flash back y su inocencia quedara intacta...

saludos y espero que les guste!

* * *

11º Capitulo

Contemplaba embobado el rostro de la bella durmiente que se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, y quien no estaría cansado después de 3 rondas de puras demostraciones de amor.

Recordaba vivida mente cada caricia tímida de la azabache en su cuerpo, y se juro que jamás había sentido tanta pasión en una caricia, ni aun cuando estaba enamorado, o creía estarlo, de Kikio. Ni había estado y quedado tan satisfecho con una mujer como lo estaba con Kagome. Se sumió en un letargo rememorando lo acontecido horas atrás….

FASH BACK

Se repartieron caricias sin pausa ni pudor, en un reconocimiento corporal mutuo. Uno con la experiencia suficiente para poder guía en esta excursión de amantes, la otra entregada solo se entregaba a la sabiduría, procurándose dejarse llevar por las sensaciones nuevas que azoraban su cuerpo. Si bien ella no era virgen, se sintió como una ante cada movimiento de él. Sabiendo que esas manos recorrieron otros cuerpos, no se sintió celosa, sino que se sintió privilegiada de saber que el amor que él le profesaba era genuino y único, y que esa experiencia era solo parte de quien ahora era su maestro en el arte del amor. Había tanta sabiduría en su toque, que solo se dejo ser, mientras tímidamente tocaba el cuerpo del hombre que tenia sobre ella, mientras los besos eran repartidos por todo su rostro, para descender en un camino guiado a su cuello.

Las manos hábiles de Inuyasha comenzaban a abrir uno a uno los botones del vestido de Kagome. Ella por su parte, se dedico a hacer lo mismo con la camisa de él, no querían ir a prisa, e hicieron de ese acto algo tan delicioso como sensual. El sentir el deseo del otro los llevaba a aminorar el paso, para que no solo sea algo físico sino emocional y espiritual. Era la primera entrega, el paso a dejar de ser solo apariencias, de ser grabados en la piel de su amante, de que cada beso abriera los sentidos del otro. Querían amarse sin miedos, en donde las fuerzas del mundo penetraran por cada poro.

Cuando por fin el muchacho termino de abrir el vestido, la despojo de este, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, él sabía que estaba nerviosa, no era la primera vez, el lo sabía, pero también sabía que no lo había disfrutado, y se procuro que él seria quien hiciera esa diferencia, por primera vez en su vida se sentía orgulloso de su experiencia, porque podía enseñarle a su pequeña a tocar el cielo con las manos siendo él quien la elevara. Inuyasha la contemplo de costado, apoyando el codo al lado de la cabeza de ella, manteniendo su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano. Contemplo por unos minutos el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kagome, con la ropa interior de encaje blanco y con los cabellos desparramados en la almohada, con la respiración entrecortada y su rostro acalorado. Con la yema de sus dedos acaricio desde su rostro hasta su mandíbula, sin dejar de perder cada expresión del rostro de su ángel, continuo su recorrido pasando por el centro de sus senos gloriosos, voluptuosos y redondos para llegar a su ombligo, y allí delinear el contorno de ese botón sagrado para luego llegar al valle entre sus piernas. Kagome cerró los ojos entregándose a esa caricia larga y vibrante, esa como si pasaran una pluma por su cuerpo. Las emociones que sentía eran nuevas y excitantes, se sentía alerta a cada movimiento, hasta que dejo de sentir su mano, que la llevo a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con dos grandes soles que la miraba expectante, ese momento fue el detonante para saber que estaban listos, sus miradas lo decían y sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos.

Se besaron saboreándose, mientras Inuyasha se posaba sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su cuerpo. Mientras sus bocas danzaban con la música del viento sutil que se colaba por la ventana, el joven comenzó a mover sus caderas simulando envestidas para despertar el sentido del sexo en su amante. Kagome ahogaba los gemidos en la boca de su hombre, mientras sentía que su cabeza no dejaba de procesar todo a su alrededor, cuando sintió las manos en su cadera por parte de Inuyasha quien la volteaba para dejarla de lado y en lo que duro un segundo, sintió el broche de su sostén ser abierto, y luego volvió a su posición boca arriba para ser devorada por los labios expertos de su voraz amante. Despojada de su sostén sintió la lengua caliente de él lamer su cuello para dejar besos mojados en tu piel, volver a sentir esa lengua cual lava ardiente en forma descendente hasta sus senos fue lo que la hiso perder la razón, ya no fue capaz de razonar, ella solo estaba allí para ser complacida, y él era complaciente, el no quería que ella hiciera nada, hoy solo sería llevada a la gloria tantas veces lo quisiera.

Con hambre atrapo un seno con su boca, y con su lengua degustaba el pezón rosado de Kagome, y con su otro mano estimulaba el otro seno, sin tregua succiono, beso y mordió esos pedazos de piel y carne, sintiéndose en el 5º cielo. Una vez terminado con uno le dio paso al otro seno, e imito la acción. Ya saciado de ello, comenzó su camino de vuelta con su lengua, para atrapar los labios ya rojos de besos, y se fundió con ellos, mientras que una de sus manos descendía en una caricia hasta la femineidad de la azabache, y por encima de su ropa interior comenzó a acariciar con movimiento seguro su intimidad mientras la muchacha perdía la razón.

Kagome solo sentía placer, no podía sentir nada mas, las manos de Inuyasha sabían cómo y dónde tocar para hacerla temblar, y cuando sintió que los dedos de él acariciaban a viva piel no supo ni su nombre. El un rápido movimiento llevo sus dedos al borde de su encaje y deslizo sus dedos entre los pliegues de su intimidad, e introdujo un dedo probándola mientras la estimulaba con su pulgar.

Kagome se dio cuenta en ese momento que Inuyasha podía llevarla del cielo al infierno con solo un toque, pero eran lentos sus pensamientos porque de un momento a otro, el joven la despojo de su ultima prenda, y con sumo cuidado fue abriendo sus piernas con su rodilla para luego acomodarse entre sus piernas, y tras una mirada que cargaba confianza y asentimiento, y una sonrisa cómplice volvieron a besarse.

Inuyasha volvió a llevar sus manos a su intimidad, y comprobó con deleite que estaba preparada para recibirlo, y así retiro su mano, para luego tomar su miembro, hasta llevarlo a la entrada de su pequeña y suavemente se deslizo en su interior, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintieron completos, sus cuerpos y almas se unieron para realizar la danza de los amantes, mientras él con suave y lentos movimientos, embestía el cuerpo de su amada, y fue aumentando el ritmo a medida que aumentaba su pasión. Puso su alma en ello, para que así se fusionara con ella. Kagome se entregaba sin tapujos a ello, se sintió como si se estuviera redescubriendo, sentía sensaciones que la llevaban al límite de la locura misma.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando ambos amantes llegaron al clímax juntos, y ambos terminaron gritando el nombre del otro, mientras Inuyasha se derramaba en ella dejando su esencia en ella, y en ese momento comprendieron los secretos del universo, sintieron estallar sus sentidos de una manera única y perfecta. Aun unidos se observaron a los ojos, no hubo palabras solo la declaración muda de un idioma personal y único entre ellos.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a menguar hasta el ritmo normal todo bajo la mirada atenta de los dos, y el silencio de la habitación fue cortado por Inuyasha que por primera vez en la vida necesito que su voz dijera lo que su corazón sentía

- Te amo Kagome

Ella por su parte sintió que su alma por fin tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Que no solo era quien llenaba a los demás, al fin alguien estaba allí para ella.

- Te amo Inuyasha

La dicha que embargaba el corazón de Inuyasha no tenía límites, por primera vez sintió palabras honestas dichas con sentimiento y verdad. Tenía delante de él a su otra mitad, y su universo se sintió completo. Se separo de ella, y se tumbo boca arriba mientras que con su brazo arrastraba hacia su pecho a Kagome. Ella se sintió mimada, protegida, querida, y mientras escuchaba el suave sonido del corazón de Inuyasha, llevo su mano hacia la de Inuyasha que se mantenía en el estomago de él, mientras la otra se aferraba a su cintura apretando sutilmente para que estuviera cómoda en el refugio de su pecho. No hubo preguntas sobre desempeño, era tonto preguntar lo que ambos sabían. Ambos estaban en la gloria. Luego de un rato de charla de proyectos futuros, volvieron a comenzar el ciclo del amor.

Ninguno estaría solo e incompleto…nunca más. Habían encontrado su refugio, su hogar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Con una sonrisa boba, se acomodo tras Kagome quien dormía de lado, dándole la espalda, la abrazo por la cintura y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Sintió en su rostro algo que se desliza, y con pereza abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con dos lagunas de chocolate que alegraron su despertar. La muy picara, deslizaba sus dedos por el contorno de su rostro, acariciándolo, haciendo su despertar mágico. Nunca se sintió así, mimado no solo siendo él el encargado de dar placer, alguien estaba haciendo por y para él. Era nuevo y extraño, pero perfecto, lo que le provoco una tierna sonrisa

- Buenos días dormilón

- buenos días pequeña – Mientras ahogaba un bostezo con su mano, y se enfocaba mejor para ver a su dulce ángel bañado y con una camisa de hombre, y con duda pregunto - ¿y esa camisa?

Kagome sonrió avergonzada y con un sonrojo contesto – Es mía, me gustan las camisas como pijama a veces, son cómodas jajajaja – Lo que genero que a Inuyasha le volviera el alma, porque su mente había pensado otra cosa.

Ante la melodía de su risa matutina Inuyasha estaba encantado.

- Sabes podría acostumbrarme a de despertarme así

- ¿Así como?

- Contigo asiéndome mimos, despertarme y solo ver tu rostro al abrir mis ojos es la mejor visión de un Ángel – Ya hasta él pensó que se estaba volviendo cursi.

Kagome no sabía si él era real o solo estaba delirando. Tuvo la mejor noche, su cuerpo se sentía satisfecho al igual que su corazón.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – Kagome estaba tan entusiasmada que se despertó temprano y quiso agasajar a su bombero.

E Inuyasha como niño pequeño abrió los ojos como si estuvieran a punto de abrir los regalos de navidad - ¿Qué es?

- Mira detrás de mí

He hiso caso…Kagome había preparado una bandeja de desayuno digna de la realeza, café caliente con una salsera con crema, jugo de naranja exprimido con croissant que se notaban haber sido horneadas recientemente, por lo que dejo de contemplar la bandeja para mirarla a ella, y arqueo una ceja en señal de desconcierto - ¿ Desde qué hora estas despierta? – porque sabía que ella había cerrado sus ojos como a las 7 de la mañana, y volteándose a ver el reloj noto que eran las 12 del medio día.

- Pues, me desperté a las 10 de la mañana, y se me ocurrió que sería lindo despertarte con un rico desayuno con croissant recién horneadas. ¿No te gusta la sorpresa?- A Kagome casi se le cae el alma a los pies, pensando que a él no le gustaba que le llevaran el desayuno a la cama. O quizás no se veía sabroso

- Bromeas ¿cierto? Pequeña me encanto el regalo, pero no me gusta que no durmieras suficiente, solo has dormido 3hs, ¿No te sientes cansada?

- No de hecho me desperté entusiasma – Tras lo cual Inuyasha, ni lerdo ni perezoso la miro sugestivamente, y ella al darse cuenta sintió sus mejillas arder – Oye, me siento entusiasmada de que sea nuestra primer mañana juntos – Estaba avergonzada pero no por eso menos feliz, y quiso demostrarlo, además de que pensó que debían reponer las energías gastadas, porque lo más probable que si todos sus encuentros eran así de fogosos, en una semana no tendrían masa corporal. Su hombre necesitaba alimentarse bien, así también el amiguito entre sus piernas. Si bien no pudo verlo muy bien, porque estaba concentraba en otra cosa, pudo sentirlo, y vaya si lo sintió, era grande de la palabra GRANDE….debían comer bien los dos, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Desayunaron los dos en la cama, mientras reían de tonterías, y decidían que harían el resto del día. Luego de desayunar, se bañaron juntos, aunque tardaron tanto en sus "enjabonadas" que llego un momento que el agua comenzó a salir fría, así que se quitaron el resto de jabón, continuaron con su trabajito en la cama….y Kagome pensó que debía prepararle una GRAN almuerzo.

* * *

El resto de la semana trascurrió mas o menos normal, pudieron verse poco ya que Inuyasha tenía varios asuntos relacionados con nuevos negocios, además de que tuvo dos guardias en el cuartel, por lo que ella por la noche se acercaba hasta allá, y llevaba la cena para todos, por lo que descubrieron que no solo era buena pastelera sino también muy buena chef…lo llevaba en la sangre. Por lo que en las guardias de Inuyasha, sabían que tenían cocinera oficial.

Como la mayoría eran solteros, y el jefe Myoga era viudo, agradecían a la azabache que se preocupara por llevarles comida casera, así no solo dejaban la comida chatarra, sino que comían saludablemente. Sota y Shippo siempre la acompañaba, y en algunas ocasiones se quedaban a cenar con ellos, como parte de la familia del cuartel. Era verdaderamente agradable ver a los muchachos fascinados con las historias que les contaban tanto el jefe Myoga como los muchachos, y las historias de Miroku el mejor amigo de su novio, hacían a los chicos y a Kagome casi atragantarse con la comida, aunque un par de veces quiso matarlo por algunas historias que incluían mujeres…el idiota no media que los chicos eran menores. Pero así estaba tomando las medidas del ataúd cuando se "ofreció" a llevar a los chicos en su cumpleaños a un burdel… adiós a la inocencia de sota y Shippo si los dejaba mucho tiempo con Miroku…ahora entendía a Inuyasha cuando le decía que era un pervertido.

Por otra parte, el jefe Myoga la trataba como si sería su nieta, la aconsejaba, hablaban de la vida, él le conto sobre su difunta esposa a quien amo tanto que no creyó que hubiera otra mujer igual en la tierra, por lo que no le interesaba conocer mujeres. La cuidaba tanto que amenazo a Inuyasha a que si le hacía daño de cualquier forma, terminaría colgado del tubo por donde se bajaba a la zona donde estaban los autobombas…De sus testículos.

E Inuyasha no podía estar más encantado de que su 2º familia, como él los consideraba a sus compañeros del cuartel aceptaran como parte de ellos a Kagome… y asustado porque sabía que Myoga cumplía sus amenazas, por lo que ante el pensamiento inconscientemente llevo sus manos a sus genitales por prevención.

* * *

Ya habían cumplido tres meses juntos, y se sentían en la gloria, ambas familias se compenetraron tanto, que Izayoi trataba a Kagome y los niños como si fueran sus hijos. Inu no adoraba pasar tiempo con los chicos, era como si los hubiera adoptado, solían jugar de vez en cuando al futbol cuando iban a cenar, en unas cuantas ocasiones pasaba a buscarlos al instituto, cuando sabia que iban a merendar a la pastelería. Sweet temptations se convirtió en el punto de encuentro preferido de los Taisho, de hecho Rin cuando fue por primera vez, se aferro a los barrotes del pelotero en un intento de seguir jugando, y no fue hasta que Kagome salió con unos bombones que soltó los barrotes para aferrarse a las piernas de Kagome. Pero ojo, no era que solo quería a Kagome por que la llenaba de dulce, sino porque la azabache era muy dulce con Rin, a veces cuando sabía que no estaban manipulando muchas cosas caliente o que pudieran dañar a la niña, la llevaba a la cocina y la hacía cocinar con ella, y Kagome no podía dejar de recordar cuando su padre hacia lo mismo con ella. Se divertían juntas como tía y sobrina, era un placer a los ojos el ver esa escena, y en todas esas ocasiones Inuyasha no podía evitar verlas, el amor con que Kagome trataba a Rin, demostraba lo buena madre que sería algún día, y además el amaba a Rin y saber que se aceptaban era como un relajo a su alma. Amaba a esas dos mujeres delante de él. No era que a su madre o cuñada no las amara, de hecho Kagura era como su hermana, pero su sobrina era su princesa, degollaría a quien intentara hacerle daño, y ni que hablar a Kagome. Pobre de quien ose verla con malas intenciones…o buenas…mejor que nadie se atreviera a mirarla…ella era de él, solo DE EL Y NADIE MAS.

Como todo marchaba tan bien, decidieron hacer una cena en la casa de Inuyasha entre amigas de Kagome y amigos de él. Por parte de su pequeña fueron Sango y Ayame, por parte de él Miroku y Koga. Aprovechando que los chicos habían salido de campamento con su grupo escolar. Tenían el fin de semana libre, y les había tocado un excelente clima lo que lo hacía mejor.

A Miroku casi se le sale la mandíbula en cuanto su amigo abrió la puerta del pent-house, y vio entrar a la señorita que venía detrás de Kagome, de hecho recordó, mejor dicho la recordó bien del día del incendio del edificio que fue casi consumido por las llamas, donde vivía antiguamente la azabache, y ese día solo pudo apenas ver su rostro pero pudo ver mejor su trasero, y Miroku recordaba muy bien esas cosas.

Koga por su parte se quedo vislumbrado por la pelirroja que acompañaba a la novia de su amigo, y se enamoro de esos ojos esmeraldas que contrastaba tan bien con ese dulce rostro. Además su cuerpo era el plus de todo el conjunto.

Hechas las presentaciones formales, y un cachetazo de Miroku que no podía falta en la escena, por tocar donde no debía, empezaron con los aperitivos, para luego cenar en una agradable atmosfera.

* * *

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ dime que es mentira – Decía Kagome, ahogándose de la risa, y sentada en el regazo de Inuyasha, mientras estaban todos en el balcón del pent-house

-JAJAJAJ no, no lo es – Decía Inuyasha – De hecho hasta nosotros no podíamos creerlo

- JAJAJAJAJ es una broma, no pudo ser real JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA- Sango lloraba de la risa, hasta tenía miedo de orinarse

- Oigan ya dejen de reírse, un error puede comerlo cualquiera – Decía un Miroku con su rostro a punto de estallar por la sangre que se agolpaba en sus mejillas, y demás partes de su rostros.

- Pero Miroku eso no fue un error – Decía Inuyasha recordando ese episodio

- En mi defensa solo puedo decir que estaba ebrio, muy ebrio

- ERA UN TRAVESTI MIROKU – Decía un divertido Inuyasha, mientras trataba de no tirar en sus ataques de risa a la bella dama que tenía en sus piernas, aunque el hecho de que ella se moviera tanto por la risa no ayudaba, pero es que ese recuerdo era uno de los mejores, entre todos los que tenia.

- PERO ERA MUY BONITA – Decía el avergonzado muchacho en un intento de defenderse

- TENIA BIGOTE! - fue la exclamacion de Inuyasha

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA las carcajadas de todos resonaron en todo el edificio, el recuerdo de Inuyasha de una salida de juerga con Miroku cuando eran apenas estudiantes de derecho era grandioso, el tarado se embriago tanto que termino besándose a punto de tragarse con un travestí en un boliche, y cuando una luz giratoria lo enfoco, pudo ver claramente el bigote y la manzana de Adán. Era demasiado obvio para que no lo notara.

- Esperen, y como te diste cuenta que no era mujer Miroku – Koga no podía parar de reír, pero tenía que sacarse la duda.

Miroku solo pensaba que tanto daño podía hacerle arrojarse desde el balcón, estaban en el 8º piso…sip, la idea era tentadora, pero ya estaba acorralado, se maldijo mentalmente por fastidiar a Inuyasha por su evidente felicidad y su cara de satisfacción además de que pudo ver un rasguño en la nuca de él cuándo se hiso una cola alta para sostener su cabello, herida producto de uñas de mujer.

- Digamos que toque algo que no debía estar ahí.

Ya todos perdieron el poco juicio que conservaban, las carcajadas de todos ya no podían evitarse, Sango tuvo que salir corriendo al baño porque casi sufre un accidente.

- Espera ¿recuerdas como se llamaba? – Inuyasha era maldito cuando quería vengarse, sabía que lo recordaba, lo sabía bien.

Miroku lo fulmino con la mirada pero le respondió – Galaxia – prácticamente masticando cada palabra – Pero su verdadero nombre era Roberto, venia de Italia.

Casi de destornillaron de la risa y sumado a los tragos de bebieron la combinación era explosiva

- Oye y tú como lo sabes – Pregunto Ayame, quien para esas alturas sentía que le dolían las costillas.

Y Miroku junto la poca dignidad que tenia y con un suspiro solo pudo contestar – Es que al otro día lo encontramos en la universidad, es que de noche era travestí y de vida estudiante de derecho, créanme que me sorprendí de saberlo.

- ¿Estudiaba con ustedes? – pregunto Kagome

- Si pero de día con el bigote lo disimulaba, actualmente trabaja en el tribunal de familia, y nos hicimos grandes amigos

-debe ser una gran fiesta cuando se juntan a revivir viejos tiempos no Miroku – Sango no pudo evitar hacer ese comentario, quería vengarse del degenerado que se atrevió a tocar sus pompis. Era muy guapo, y había química entre ellos, que pasa su sorpresa lo descubrió en la cena, pero no lo admitiría, por ser la primera vez que lo veía no le gusto que le hiciera eso y delante de todos. Aunque si pasaban un tiempo juntos quizás quien sabe.

La noche transcurrió de primera, recordando anécdotas de cada uno, riéndose que Kagome otro tanto por su despistada cabeza, ya que le llevo dos meses enterarse que su novio era multimillonario, no era que a ella le importara, de hecho ella le demostró a Inuyasha que el dinero no le interesaba solo el suficiente para esta tranquila ella y sus hermanos. Sango recordó cuando vio la revista en cuya portada salía los hombres Taisho no dudo en mostrársela a ella, y Kagome casi sufre un colapso, mas por que no creía estar a la altura de él, y se lo plateo. Por lo que Inuyasha no dudo en decirle lo tonta que era, porque ella era mucho más de lo que él esperaba, para luego tranquilizarla y burlarse de su despiste.

Sus amigos congeniaron a la perfección, además había amor en el aire e Inuyasha y Kagome lo notaron. Esa noche nacerían nuevas historias.

* * *

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHH

El sonido de jarrones estallando contra la pared era atroz

- 3 MALDITOS MESES SIN SABER DE EL

CRAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHH - Un espero sufrió el mismo destino que los jarrones

- YA KIKIO DEJA DE ROMPER TODO, CÁLMATE MALDITA SEA

- COMO RAYOS QUIERE QUE ME CALME SI NO SE NADA DEL ESTÚPIDO DE INUYASHA EN 3 MESES – Decía una alterada azabache

-ESTO ES POR TU ESTÚPIDA INCOMPETENCIA – Su padre ya estaba harto – SI HUBIERAS HECHO LAS COSAS COMO TE DIJE QUE LAS HICIERAS NO ESTARÍAMOS EN ESTAS CONDICIONES.

- AHORA ME HECHAS LA CULPA A MI, QUIEN LO PRESIONABA PARA CASARNOS, DIME, QUIEN LO FASTIDIABA CONSTANTEMENTE, ESE ERES TU PADRE, Y ENCIMA DE ESO AHORA VIENES A DECIRME QUE POR MI CULPA ESTAMOS CASI EN BANCA ROTA.

- ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! TE DEJASTE FOTOGRAFIAR POR LA PRENSA CON OTROS HOMBRES, LOS POCOS INVERSIONISTAS QUE ME QUEDABAN SE ABRIERON DE LOS NEGOCIOS PORQUE LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE CONTINUABAN CONTRATANDO LOS SERVICIOS ERA POR QUE ERAMOS CASI FAMILIA CON LOS TAISHO

- ESO YA LO SE, PERO TE DIJE QUE LO SOLUCIONARÍA, PERO EL INEPTO DE INUYASHA NO ME DEJA NI ACERCARME, ME PROHIBIERON EL INGRESO A SU EMPRESA, EN SU PENT-HOUSE IGUAL, SOLO NECESITO ACERCARME Y SE QUE PODRE CONQUISTARLO OTRA VEZ, TIENES QUE AYUDARME.

Naraku solo contemplaba a su hija furioso, no solo que había visto las andanzas de esa estúpida, si no que ahora los pocos clientes que tenia, descubrieron que el compromiso entre el menor de los Taisho con ella ya había sido cancelado, y que habían terminado toda la relación. Solo contaba con el respaldo del apellido Taisho y el dinero que podía obtener una vez logrado el matrimonio, pero el útero febril de su hija tiro todo por la borda, más el carácter caprichoso de la chica.

-Escúchame atentamente Kikio, uno de mis informantes, me ha dicho que Inuyasha está nuevamente en pareja

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- YA DEJA DE GRITAR! Escucha no sé quien es pero sé que esa mujer es de la ciudad de Nerima, los han visto juntos.

- Contrata a un detective, quiero saber quién es, y juro que voy a destruirla, le entregue 5 años a ser maldito idiota, y no voy a dejar que otra se quede con lo que por derecho me pertenece – Kikio se acerco a la ventana de la oficina de su padre, y en sus ojos podía verse la furia, y promesas de venganza, observo por unos minutos las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, para voltear y ver fijamente a su padre – Averigua todo lo que puedas de ella, luego yo me encargare, la hare sufrir por meterse en mi camino, Inuyasha y sus millones son míos.

Naraku sonrió al ver la determinación en los ojos de su hija, era muy estúpida pero le había enseñado bien, nadie se metía en medio de sus planes, sin tener su merecido castigo.

La pobre idiota que en estos momentos ocupaba el lugar que su hija había tenido al lado de los Taisho sufriría por su osadía, seguramente era alguien que, como ellos querían la fama y la fortuna de los ambarinos, y ellos habían trabajado duro y volteado demasiadas cabezas en el camino, para dejar que una cualquiera interfiriera sus planes.

Lo pagaría muy caro, de eso estaban seguros….

* * *

bien acá esta, de aquí en mas pasaran cosas que les helara la sangre y crearme que no se lo imaginan...

como siempre espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizar pronto esta historia y mi 2º proyecto que es red de trafico.

Saludos a todas y Muchos abrazos...GRACIAS TOTALES!


	12. Chapter 12: La tormenta se desata

Perdón por la tardanza pero deje de ser desempleada, y entre eso y la facultad...pues ya se imaginaran...

Acá les traje otro capitulo, espero que les deje la sensación que yo sentí al escribirlo, después me cuentan que sintieron!

Sin mas preámbulo aquí va...

Aclaracion: cuando lo subi no me di cuenta de un pequeño error, y gracias a RINNU que lo vio pude corregirlo, ( Rinnu te quiero! gracias gracias gracias) así que hechas las correcciones acá les dejo el capitulo!

* * *

12º capitulo: La tormenta se desata…

Ya estaban tocando los 5 mejores meses de sus vidas, todo era dicha y felicidad, y con ello la primavera estaba poco a poco dejándolos para darle su merecido lugar al verano.

Kagome estaba terminando de armar un presupuesto para una fiesta de té en el salón principal de un hotel estilo campestre, cuyos dueños eran una pareja muy adinerada, amigos de sus suegros. El negocio en un mes levanto a límites inimaginables para la azabache. Y todo gracias a la pequeña Rin.

FLASH BACK

- Por favor Kagome tienes que ayudarme! – Kagura trataba que su "cuñada" la ayudara con el asunto del cumpleaños de Rin. Pero es que nadie la comprendía, tenia que planear la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para su niña, si no las arpías esposas de los asociados de su marido sumado con las víboras cascabeles de las madres de la guardería a la que asistía Rin no la dejarían en paz, y anunciarían a viva voz el fracaso de sus ideas.

Ya lo había sufrió con la fiesta de los 3 años de la niña, no quería que su año se viera arruinado otra vez, pero por sobretodo no quería que luego se burlaran de su bebe, luego de la fiesta fracaso como lo habían catalogado las arpías y serpientes, cada fiesta a la que llevaba a la pequeña, las "señoras" no dejaban de refregarle en la cara todo lo sorprendente de la fiesta…todo lo sorprendente que su fiesta no tuvo.

Así que al organizar la fiesta de 4 años que se celebraría el mismo día del cumpleaños que justamente caería sábado, haría que las estúpidas ricas a costas de sus maridos se reventaran de celos. Ese 5 de Abril del 2014 quedaría grabado en la historia.

Y su cuñadita Kagome tenía ideas geniales, con su ayuda tendría el éxito garantizado….

Si solo lograba convencerla de ello….

- Kagura en serio, no creo que sirva de mucho, mis ideas no son tan extraordinarias, puedo hacer si tu quieres el pastel – Kagome no quería fastidiar a Kagura o negarse a ayudarla por molestarla, pero es que sabia por Inuyasha que las personas, si podrían llamarse así a las que utilizaban a sus hijos para figurar en la alta sociedad, no siendo el caso de su cuñada, ya que ella amaba a su hija, de hecho Kagome también amaba a esa pequeña, que había robado su corazón cuando ella solita y por propia voluntad le dijo " podo llamate tía kaone"

Y Kagome se derritió….

Bien el plan A de Kagura había fracaso rotundamente, la azabache no daba el brazo a torcer, así que recurrió al plan B de su estrategia, no quería hacerlo, pero ese era su único recurso y sabia que tendría el éxito asegurado.

Así que empujando suavemente a su bebe como para que captara la indirecta mientras ella silbaba disimuladamente haciéndose literalmente…la tonta.

- Tia Kaone me ayurarias a hacer mi festita – Y como el gato con botas de Shek siguió – Pol favol..

El corazón de Kagome se estrujo y se sintió como la malvada del cuento. Además que la muy desgracia de Kagura sabía que ella tenía debilidad por esa pequeña, contagiada por su novio, además ella sentía un alma especial para todos los niños.

- ooooiiiii está bien, cuenten conmigo

-AY AY AY AY GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS – Kagura no daba crédito de su acierto, la verdad que los dotes de actriz de su hija la llevarían al éxito a este paso…y al fracaso de su padre que auguraba que su hija le llevaría su primer novio a los 5 años. Jajaja ya contaba con pretendientes en la guardería, además de que lo gritaba a viva voz, y generalmente generaba el infarto prematuro de su padre y deseos de masacre de tu tío y padrino. Y muchas risas de Kagura e Izayoi que no perdían la oportunidad de molestarlos instando a la niña a que le contara sus deseos de casamiento y perrito con sus compañeritos.

2 semanas después de eso, Kagome se encontraba junto con Sango y Jak terminando de organizar la carpa sorpresa en la mansión Taisho que era la carpa con el pastel y la mesa dulce.

El pastel era sobre "Monster High", una réplica exacta de uno de sus personajes, Draculaura, modelado con cereal y chocolate con fondant, y la base del pastel de un metro por un metro de diámetros era una especie de ataúd entre rosas y negro.

Kagome y compañía mientras organizaba la mesa y el pastel pensaban en cómo cambio la juventud, antes era frutillitas o mi pequeño poni y ahora esto…

La carpa estaba casi organizaba, el pastel en el centro de la mesa en cuyos alrededores había Cup cakes con distintas coberturas y decoraciones, galletas en rosa y negro con forma de divertidos murciélagos, de telas de araña con arañitas de chocolate, bombones de chocolate amargo, con leche y de chocolate blanco. Una media esfera de la que salían globos que decoraban la mesa, y un montón de dulces con el motivo principal de la fiesta.

Había varias mesas cubiertas con manteles en fucsia y negro, con centro de mesas hechos de la figura del pastel pero esta estaba hecha de porcelana, creación de Sango, sobre una base que simulaba una ventana en donde la figura parecía sentada. Eran perfectas.

Además había una mesa aparte para los adultos, con variedades de café, y distintos masas, trufas y pasteles individuales para que degustaran.

La carpa tenía muchos globos en el suelo, además de una decoración divertida reflejando el estilo de "Monster High". No había otra palabra que perfecto!

Kagome ayudo a Kagura a organizar distintas actividades para las niñas, y para algunos niños que también se encontraban presente, desde la búsqueda del tesoro, decoración artística para las niñas, sección de maquillaje y play station para los niños, actividad supervisada y jugada por Sota y Shippo…

Y Miroku….

E Inuyasha….

Y Sesshomaru….

E Inu no…

Y alguno de los asociados….

En fin, los "machotes" de la casa y amigotes se transformaron en niños, aunque en realidad sacaron a flote a su niño interior, al punto de que peleaban con las pequeños por jugar y Sota era el réferi.

A la hora del pastel, las arpías se mordieron la lengua y las serpientes cascabel se enroscaron en si mismas, quedaro !

Y la fiesta fue un éxito rotundo, y la pequeña Rin ese día paso a la fama, gracias al regalo de su "tia" Kagome, porque además de un set completo de maquillajes para niñas con un kit de bijouterie y vestidos para disfrazarse y jugar, su bella y nueva tía le regalo junto con todo el personal de pastelería toda la organización y decoración de la carpa dulce.

Al igual que la pastelera y amigos, que salieron de allí con un sinfín de propuestas de organización de mesas dulces para eventos….

Hasta había salido en una revista de pequeños negocios y otra de organización de eventos, con fotos de algunos trabajos, y el de la fiesta de Rin.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kagome no podía estar más satisfecha no solo con la reacción de su pequeña sobrina, sino en el giro de los acontecimientos, su negocio estaba prosperando al punto de aumentar sus ingresos, pudiendo no solo aumentar el sueldo a sus amigos, sino que podía por fin poner en marcha otro de sus proyectos…. Abrir un restaurante en nombre de su mentor y amado padre.

Faltaba juntar un poco mas de dinero y buscar el lugar, aunque para el nuevo proyecto contaba con la ayuda y asesoría de sus suegros. De hecho su suegra le pidió ser su socia en esa idea, ella en si hacía tiempo que quería armar algún proyecto similar, pero no se convencía del todo, pero cuando la azabache le comento sobre su idea, no dudo en pedirle ser socias y abrir un local como un proyecto madre e hija. Además de contar con el apoyo de Kagura que también se incluyo en la idea.

Kagome estaba encantada con la idea, mas cuando lo nombraron como un proyecto familiar, sería un proyecto familiar…

Una gran familia era lo que eran y esto era algo que la azabache agradecía todos los días desde que conoció a su bombero y su familia, ser parte de una inmensa familia.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal ese brazalete?

- Nop

- Y ¿ese reloj con diamantes?

- No, definitivamente

- AAAARG! AYUDENME A ENCONTRAR UN MALDITO REGALO!

Sota y Shippo veian divertidos el estado de frustración y enojo que transitaba su cuñado. Cuando salían del instituto y fueron interceptados por él bajo en pedido de "_los necesito para encontrar el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños para su hermana"_, no imaginaron que los llevaría por todas las joyerías de la ciudad de Nerima, y quería llevarlos hasta Tokio pero sería un largo viaje y no contaban con mucho tiempo, además de que su hermana se enteraría y no sería sorpresa.

Mientras Inuyasha quería darse la cabeza contra la pared, se le estaban terminando las ideas y quería darle un gran regalo de cumpleaños, el cual sería el jueves 24 de abril, y era lunes 21…mmmm no contaba con mucho tiempo, pero es que en su lucha interna para la búsqueda del regalo no dio frutos, así que decidió secuestrar a las personas que mas conocían a la azabache.

Sota que era el más centrado miro a su cuñado y le respondió – Inuyasha estas enfocándote en el camino equivocado.

El susodicho lo miro encarnando una de sus tupidas cejas, faltaba que le dijera "¿De qué estás hablando Willys*?

Ante la mirada de su cuñada de WTF? Solo continuo – Escucha debes de pensar eso, ¿has visto a mi hermana usar grandes y costosas joyas? – E Inuyasha mientras pensaba contestaba con la cabeza, en signo de negación – Bien, has visto a mi hermana en ostentosos vestidos o carteras, o algo que demuestre que ella sea superficial, como lo demuestra cada cosa que nos has obligado a ver?

Inuyasha ante el "obligado" de su miserable cuñadito lo fulmino con la mirada, además el no los obligo…solo los metió dentro del auto y los llevo a fuerza a recorrer distintos locales para hallar el regalo que demostrara todo el amor que sentía por su dulce pastelera, y recordar el maratón de sexo loco y desenfrenado que pasaron el fin de semana, lo llevo a sonreír como idiota enamorado.

Mientras sus cuñaditos lo observaron con cara de "lo perdimos" , entonces el ambarino recordó que estaba en la mitad de la acera, con 2 menores mientras el recordaba el buen uso que le dio al chocolate fundido sobre su azabache… así que disimulo y respondió – NO – de mala gana, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas y un abultamiento en su entrepiernas, que debió disimular cerrándose el saco de su traje.

Nota mental:

No recordar el sexo con la azabache en la vía publica

Ni el chocolate fundido

Ni las fresas

Ni las esposas metálicas que mágicamente estaban en posesión de su azabache

Preguntarle a Kagome ¿De dónde rayos saco esas esposas?

¿Y donde podían encontrar otro juego?…

Bien, como sus ideas no estaban dando resultado, decidió llevar a sus cuñados a comer, entre la euforia de Encontrando el regalo perfecto, olvido que los chicos habían salido del colegio, por lo que seguramente tendrían hambre, ya de por si el tenia hambre y supuso que ellos también.

Shippo no paraba de fastidiarlo con "no eres capaz de encontrar un simple regalo", "así te das aires de Don Juan", "Como rayos conquistabas chicas", "dime la verdad, hasta que punto has llegado con mi hermana", y con eso ultimo Shippo termino con un chichón proporcionado por un iracundo Inuyasha que le vociferaba que no se metiera en terreno que no le correspondía.

Bien, eran las 5 y 30 de tarde, e Inu quería y ansiaba poder encontrar algo perfecto, así que ante la desesperación que corría por sus venas y su rostro, sota sintió compasión por él y le dijo:

- Inuyasha mira, mi hermana es sencilla, tú la conoces, no es de vestirse glamorosa y no por que no tenga sino porque no le gusta, no sería ella, tampoco es de llevar joyas, la única que usa es la perla que papa le regalo pero además no le gusta y le molestan a la hora de trabajar, ella no es materialista ¿entiendes?

- Eso baboso, nuestra hermana sería feliz con algo que le compres que venga de tu corazón, y que demuestre que realmente la conoces.

Ante las palabras de los chicos lo medito y se dio cuenta de que tenían razón, Kagome era sencilla, dulce y considerada, no materialista y superficial, entonces recordó la conversación que tuvieron el domingo, cuando ellos estaban desayunando en la cama mirando una película bastante vieja pero que la azabache adoraba.

"_Esta película me encanta, aunque me gustaría leer el libro, llevo años con la intención de comprarlo pero cuando quiero hacerlo, lo olvido"_

Y sonrio malvadamente saboreando su victoria

Ya tenía su 1º regalo…. Y el 2º sería el mejor…

* * *

" _Esta es la dirección en donde la podrá encontrar, es su negocio_"

La mujer corroboro la dirección, mientras se deleitaba de la entrada de la pastelería, todavía recordaba la conversación con esa joven que apareció en el bar de mala muerte que frecuentaba.

FLASH BACK

Se sentía miserable, arruinada, su ultimo amante la dejo por una zorra más joven y con cuerpo más firme. El dinero que les fue sacando a sus amantes ya se estaba acabando, y si seguía así debería vender las joyas.

Estaba por beber su último trago de vodka cuando le hablaron..

- ¿Es usted Naomi Higurashi?

La aludida levanto la vista para ver delante de ella a una joven mujer, voluptuosa, y muy bien vestida…Rica pensó… pero que tenía un aspecto familiar pero no sacaba a quien. La miro de arriba abajo y contesto

- Depende para quien me busca – respondió soberbia, no era la primera vez que las nuevas amantes de sus antiguos hombres la buscaban para burlarse, así como ella alguna vez lo había hecho con las esposas engañadas.

- Mi nombre no es importante, pero quiero ofrecerle un negocio que seguramente le convendrá….

Naomi dudo pero la invito a sentarse, y a la mitad de la conversación adorno su rostro de una sonrisa llena de maldad y venganza.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Naomi abrió las puertas de la pastelería, con un aire de superioridad, las personas que se encontraban paradas en el mostrador la vean raro, es que la entrada de diva con lentes de sol no daba con el sitio, ella solo veía que el negocio estaba lleno, y se pregunto cuánto dinero tenía su "hijita", se quito los lentes mirando con aire sobrador a los que la veían, y se dedico a ver qué cambios podía hacer al lugar para hacerlo más "sofisticado" según ella.

Terminada la inspección, se acerco al mostrador pasando a los de la fila, y apoyándose de forma abrupta le pregunto a Ayame, quien estaba encargada de la caja – Quiero ver a Kagome Higurashi.

Ayame que no estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de los clientes, le pregunto con una sonrisa forzada – Y ¿Quién la busca?

Naomi ensancho una sonrisa misteriosa y respondió – Su madre.

Continuara….

Mas abajo….

Más…

Un poquito más…..

Ya Así está bien…..

Ayame no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si bien conocía la historia de Kagome, no creía que esa mujer sería tan cara dura de mostrarse delante de su hija.

Y ante un escándalo que prometía decirle que Kagome no estaba, le dijo de mala gana que esperara.

* * *

- Kag ¿A qué hora vendrá Inuyasha?

- Sango para que quieres saber a qué hora viene mi novio

Y sango con la cara como tomate respondió – Es que necesito pedirle el numero de Miroku, me enoje con el ayer y borre el numero – claro teniendo en cuenta de que el desgraciado pervertido la llevo a cenar sushi a un nuevo lugar, sin decirle que la comida se servía sobre el cuerpo de una escultural mujer, además de proponerle a sango que le hiciera una cena así siendo ella su plato, era para matarlo, TENIAN 2 SEMANA DE SALIR FORMALMENTE

Al menos hubiera esperado al mes ¿No?

Entonces Sango le planto una bofetada, cuando el froto su trasero al tiempo que le decía que seguramente su vientre serviría de bandeja pero su trasero seria un pedestal.

Y así la morena lo dejo pagando y enojada como estaba borro el número, pero luego de hacerlo se arrepintió. Además el no tenía el numero de su casa, así que era recurrir al ambarino que religiosamente llegaba a visitar a Kagome.

- Mira son las 6 y 20 de la tarde, el me dijo que recogió a Sota y Shippo y los llevo a tomar un helado, y que estaría por aquí a las 6 y media más o menos, así que no te preocupes ya llegara y podrás pedir el numero de su pervertido personal jajajaja…OYE! – y Kagome recibió un trapazo por la cabeza de parte de su sonrojada amiga.

Y kag, Sango y Jak que presenciaba la escena divertido estallaron en carcajadas

- Oye Kagome, te buscan

Las 3 miradas se posaron en Ayame quien entraba a la cocina con una mirada extraña.

- ¿Quién es Aya?

Ayame se acerco a Kagome, y una vez delante de ella, le dijo seriamente – Dice que es tu madre-

Sango y Jak miraron a una azabache que parecía ida, mientras que la susodicha no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¿Su madre? La mujer que casi le arruina la vida a ella y a su hermano.

Como pudo tener la hijaputez de buscarla.

Kagome levanto dignamente su rostro miro a las 3 personas que la veían expectantes y sin decir palabra salió a la parte delantera de la pastelería.

* * *

Naomi se estaba impacientando, odiaba que la hicieran esperar, ella era una persona importante, y merecía un trato de reina, no podían hacerla esperar como cualquier gentuza. Siguió pensando en la desfachatez de su "hija" hasta que la vio aparecer con una cara que no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Estaba por hablar cuando Kagome se adelanto:

- Acompáñame, no hablare con usted delante de mis clientes.

Y tras una mirada de soberbia pura, solo se dedico seguirla.

Si bien la tarde estaba agradable, la zona trasera del jardín estaba vacía, así que decidió hablar con la mujer que desgraciadamente era su madre allí. Una vez llegadas a destino cerró la puerta para que nadie presenciara el espectáculo.

Cuando Naomi iba a hablar Kagome nuevamente se le adelanto:

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Con que cara vienes a pararte delante de mí?

Naomi la miro con cierto enojo, ella le dio la vida así que esta mocosa delante de ella debía tratarla con respeto. Haciéndose la desentendía comenzó a ver el lugar.

- Bonito lugar has levantado, veo que la fascinación de la vieja Kaede por el paisajismo ha dejado su huella en ti.

La azabache no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mas no podía entender que hacia esa mujer allí.

- Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Naomi volvió su mirada a una iracunda Kagome, que se esforzaba enormemente por no saltarle encima y abofetearla hasta que sus manos sangraran…

- Vi que has salido en varias revistas, has llevado bien el negocio familiar.

Kagome se desencajo ¿Negocio Familiar? Si sus sospechas eran las correctas, y no se equivocaba en ello, esta mujer estaba completamente demente.

- No volveré a preguntártelo Naomi, ¿Qué quieres aquí?

- Que no es obvio, vengo a tomar posesión de mi parte en este negocio, al fin y al cabo soy tu madre.

Y la cabeza de Kagome hizo clic….

- Mi madre…mi madre…MI MADRE, ERES UNA MALDITA CINICA EN VENIR A DECIR QUE ERES MI MADRE. CON QUE MALDITO DERECHO VIENES A PEDIRME FORMAR PARTE DE UN NEGOCIO QUE ES MIO, YO LEVANTE ESTE LUGAR CON ESFUERZO.

O TE OLVIDAS QUE NOS ABANDONASTES A SOTA Y A MI, ¿EH? TE OLVIDAS QUE DESAPARECISTES DEJANDOME LAS DEUDAS QUE LLEVARON A LA RUINA A PAPA. Y VIENES A QUERER FORMAR PARTE DEL NEGOCIO? ¿Estas demente?– Kagome se obligo a calmarse, aunque quería seguir gritándole, e insultarla, no se rebajaría y continuo con su descarga - Si crees que te dejare arruinarme, hasta donde a mi me concierne, tu no eres nada ni nadie, ni mucho menos mi madre, solo eres una maldita hija de puta que le arruino la vida a mi padre, y casi lo logras con mi hermano y conmigo, pero sabes, el amor que mi padre me brindo es lo que me dio las fuerzas para levantarme y arreglar el desastres que nos dejaste.

- Escúchame bien estúpida mocosa, te guste o no yo te di la vida y eso me lo tienes que pagar, formare parte de este negocio te guste o no, así que yo que tu cerraría la boca, porque recuerda que aun puedo arrepentirme y sacarte al bastardo de tu hermano

- NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A SOTA PORQUE JURO QUE TE MATO…

Estaba por abalanzarse sobre Naomi cuando las puertas se abrieron y Inuyasha llego casi corriendo, y la tomo de la cintura para alejarla de esa mujer

- INUYASHA SUÉLTAME, VOY A MATARLA, QUE ME SUELTES TE HE DICHO

Pero el muchacho afirmo mas su agarre, estaba seguro que si la soltaba la mataría sin dudarlo.

- Señora le recomiendo que se vaya, y no es una sugerencia.

Naomi observo detenidamente a Inuyasha, sin inmutarse de los intentos de zafarse de su hija.

- Vaya, vaya asi que tu eres su amante – Y desvió la mirada del ambarino para mirar a Kagome – Después de todo si eres digna de llamarte mi hija, has pescado a un pez gordo, te quejas mucho de mi pero eres igual que yo.

- NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CONTIGO, TU ERES UNA ZORRA, UNA PUTA QUE SE CASO CON MI PADRE PARA SALIR DE LA POBREZA, LO USASTE, Y TE ACOSTABAS CON TODO EL MALDITO CLUB CAMPESTRE ERES UNA GRAN PROSTITUTA!

PLASFFFFFFFFFFFF

La bofetada que Naomi le dio a Kagome sonó como un golpe seco.

- ERES UN MALDITO ERROR, TU Y ESE ESTÚPIDO NIÑO, SOLO SON DOS ERRORES QUE NO DEBIERON HABER NACIDO.

- HASTA LOS ANIMALES TIENEN MAS INSTINTO MATERNO QUE TU MALDITA DESGRACIADA, TE QUEMARAS EN EL INFIERNO, EN LA MUGRE DE DONDE NO DEBISTE HABER SALIDO

Naomi estaba por asestarle otra bofetada pero cuando estaba por bajar la mano, fue detenida por la muñeca.

- MALDITA SUÉLTAME! – Izayoi apareció en la escena justo a tiempo para detener la mano de la bestia que tenia agarrada.

- VÁYASE AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ

-USTED NO ES QUIEN PARA DECIRME QUE HACER

Izayoi se acerco a la cara de Naomi, con una mirada asesina, mientras que Inuyasha medio el movimiento de la condenada mujer, que si osaba tocar a su madre besaría las llamas del infierno. No pudo detener la mano que lastimo a su pequeña, además de que siendo hombre no podía tocarla, porque seguro la mataba, pero su madre entro justo a tiempo para detenerla.

Mientras la matriarca Taisho siseo con odio y furia contenida – no se atreva a acercarse a esa niña o a los niños, porque ESE ERROR como usted los llamo, son como mis hijos, y créame cuando le digo que yo defiendo a morir a los que amo. No querrá meterse conmigo.

Naomi levanto la barbilla y miro altanera a Izayoi - ¿Es esa una amenaza?

Por su parte la mama Taisho sonrió sombría mente y respondió – Tómelo como quiera, pero solo déjeme advertirle algo, usted daña a estoy niños y le prometo que no habrá piedra en este mundo que no voltee para encontrarle y créame que no la reconocerán cuando termine con usted, además cuento con los medios necesarios y los mejores abogados para salir felizmente, aunque muchos seguro me felicitaran. No querrá meterse conmigo "Señora". Nadie se mete con mi familia.

Naomi quien conocía el poder adquisitivo y legal de los Taisho solo pudo tragarse su humillación para voltear a ver a Kagome.

- Esto no se quedara así, mejor que pienses lo que te dije.

-Señora, o se va ahora mismo o me olvidare que es mujer y refregare el piso con usted.

Kagome no podía hablar, su corazón estaba desbocado y apenas podía hablar. Solo podía ver a esa mujer, sin creer que fuera tan maldita, no podía concebir que existiera gente así, y que encima sea la mujer que la trajo al mundo.

Esta por su parte, levanto su barbilla con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y sin decir nada mas, se retiro. Tuvo que esquivar a una Sango que la miraba con ganas de escupirla, mientras se hallaba parada en el marco de la puerta, cuando paso solo la miro con asco. Y siguió con la mirada a esa arpía hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

Mientras Inuyasha seguía sosteniendo a una pálida azabache y miraba a su madre, tratando de entender la situación. ¿Qué demonios hacia esa mujer allí?

Cuando él llego con los muchachos se encontró con su madre que venía a tomar una café con Kagome, y esa alegría que llevaba por haber encontrado el regalo perfecto se cayo al piso cuando se encontró con una desencajada Sango que solo lo miro para luego mirar a los chicos y decirle

"vayan los dos a la cocina y quédense allí hasta que su hermana vaya por ustedes"

Mientras estos sin entender, la miraron confundidos, y cuando ibas a preguntar el porqué, la mirada seria y contundente de sango dirigía al ambarino, como dando a entender que algo malo pasaba los hiso enmudecer.

Inuyasha sin cortar la mirada con la morena, les dijo a los chicos "ya escucharon, vayan a la cocina, yo iré por ustedes" y ellos lo obedecieron, porque sabían que si Inuyasha estaba con su hermana todo estaría bien.

Pero cuando los chicos desaparecieron y volvió la vista a Sango, esta solo le dijo "apareció la madre de Kag, están hablando en la zona externa" Inuyasha gruño junto con su madre que había escuchado, madre e hijo iban a sacar a patadas a esa mujer si se atrevía a dañar a la azabache.

Pero se vieron obligados a apresurar el paso cuando escucharon la fuerte vos de la azabache diciendo _"NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A SOTA PORQUE JURO QUE TE MATO"._

- Yasha no me siento bien – las palabras de su pequeña lo sacaron de su pensamiento, además de sentir el peso de su cuerpo más pesado. Ella se estaba desvaneciendo.

- HIJO ACUÉSTALA EN EL PISO Y ABRELE LA CHAQUETA PARA QUE PUEDA RESPIRAR, SANGO TRAE UN VASO CON AGUA Y AZUCAR – Izayoi tomo el mando de la situación, mientras levantaba las piernas de la muchacha que lloraba entre asustada y deprimida.

Inuyasha acariciaba su rostro mientras sentía el cuerpo de ella temblar – Tranquila amor, tranquila, aquí estoy, respira tranquila.

- tee..teeen…gooo mi..mi..miedo

- ya amor, no tienes que tener miedo – La cara pálida de ella y esa mirada de vulnerabilidad desestabilizaba a muchacho pero debía ser fuerte para ella, aunque quería salir y dar caza a era desgraciada.

- Kagome hija, quédate tranquila, aquí estamos para ti cielo – El tono de voz maternal de Izayoi era como una caricia para su alma, ella si era una madre, que defiende con uñas y dientes como una fiera a sus hijos.

- Aquí está el agua.

Inuyasha ayudo a incorporar a la azabache y le dieron el agua azucarada para ayudar a estabilizar la presión que seguro descendió como consecuencia de la situación.

Tras unos diez minutos de silencio, y millones de caricias y mimos otorgados por su novio, Kagome le pidió que la ayudara a llegar a su casa. Acompañados por Izayoi, quien al llegar le recomendó a su hijo que la ayudara a recostarse mientras ella le preparaba un te para tranquilizarla.

Una vez que dejo a Kag en la cama fue a buscar a los chicos, y cuando vio la cara de Sota, se dio cuenta de que el ya se había enterado de toda la situación, la tristeza en ese rostro era palpable. Hablo con él y con Shippo, y le prometió que nadie los separaría y que si esa mujer intentaba algo contra ellos, conocería de primera mano lo que era meterse con un Taisho.

Sota confiaba en él, y al ver la tranquilidad en su mirada una vez que terminaron de hablar, lo termino de confirmar. Mas allá de todo sabia del respeto y admiración de los chicos Higurashi, pero por sobretodo sabia que lo consideraban como su hermano mayor, y eso hacia a esa mujer que trataba de dañar a su familia, la principal amenaza, y pobre de ella, no quedaría ni migajas cuando terminara con ella. Iba a arrepentirse y terminaría llorando lagrimas de sangre.

* * *

Termino de hablar con su madre, los chicos estaban en sus habitaciones, y ya habían transcurrido 1 hora desde el desafortunado episodio ocasionado por una ambiciosa y detestable mujer.

Fue a paso lento a la habitación de la azabache, para no molestarla o despertarla si ella estaba dormida, pero cuando paso el umbral de la puerta su alma se quebró.

En la mitad de la cama se encontraba la frágil figura de su pequeña, en posición fetal mirando a la nada. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se le partía el corazón de contemplarla, no quería incomodarla con palabras, por lo que se acerco despacio hacia ella, se descalzo, y la abrazo por la espalda, corrió su cabello y comenzó a dejar caricias en su rostro, besos, y transmitirle todo el amor que sentía.

Mientras que la mente de Kagome estaba vacía, y su alma completamente rota. Pero al sentir los brazos de él, arropándola, cuidándole y amándola con sus caricias se recordó que no estaba sola. Ya no mas, esta batalla la ganaría, y esa mujer no volvería a dañarla, ni a ella ni a su hermano

En el silencio de esa habitación, dos cuerpos se encontraban abrazados…..

Mientras Izayoi contemplaba desde la puerta, nadie se metía con sus hijos….o pagaría las consecuencias…..

* * *

En un pent-house de tokio una mujer veia la ciudad, sonriendo abiertamente

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban la primer fase de su plan seguro había empezado a dar frutos, esa maldita mujer se iba a arrepentir por quitarle lo que era suyo.

La destruiria lentamente...

continuara...

* * *

* Esa frase la decia arnold en la serie de los 80 blanco y negro...

Ahora si, quieren matar a Naomi ¿no?

que tal les parecio, intrigante? pues solo puedo decirles que se vienen momentos... mmmm mejor no.

A todas les mando un beso gigante, por el apoyo y los review, ademas de que quede sorprendida de ver que mi historia tenia mas de 1000 vistas. Me siento feliz por ello y me da un poquito de cosita...buena cosita aclaro!

Bien las dejo, debo preparar una clase para la facultad, les mando muchos abrazos psicologicos cargados de mucho cariño y amooooooooorrrrrrrrrr!

Ah ! antes de que me olvide a quienes preguntaron por lo pasado con mi vieja, ella esta bien, no me pregunten como pero se desgarro un musculo por debajo de la vejiga, y caminaba como si la hubieran partido al medio.

de hecho su respuesta ante mi " como te sentis" fue muy similar. ademas de las disculpas por haberme hecho pasar la mitad de mi cumpleaños en la clinica, pero despues nos destornillamos de la risa con las anecdotas de "mi cumpleaños en la guardia de la clinica"

asi que la termine barbaro!


	13. Chapter 13:yo te protegere tu solo

Volvi! He exprimido mi cerebro y sacado el 13º capitulo, lo hice con todo el amor e inspiracion asi que espero las deleite.

Antes que nada, debo aclarar que los personajes de Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la trama de la historia si es mia.

Las veo abajo chicas y despues me diran...QUE SE DIVIERTAN!

* * *

**13º Capitulo: Yo te protegeré, tu solo permanece conmigo**

La semana transcurrió tranquila, el cumpleaños de Kagome ayudo a cambiar los ánimos de todos. Tuvieron una cena en familia, desde la familia de Sango hasta los Taisho, mas no podían faltar los chicos del orfanato; Kagome y sus hermanos no pudieron sentirse más bendecidos por ello.

No tuvieron ningún tipo de noticia por parte de Naomi, pero para prevención Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Inu no se pusieron manos a la obra en caso de que decidiera hacer una aparición. Prepararon una perimetral para obligarla a mantenerse alejada de los alrededores y revisaron los papeles de la guarda legal que la azabache tenia sobre su pequeño hermano. Con respecto al negocio, estaba todo en orden, no podría poner un dedo sobre este, además de que si intentaba jugar la carta de "estoy en banca rota, eres mi hija debes ayudarme" le saldría mal, ya que gracias a la manía de orden que poseía Kagome, tenia bien archivado todos los documentos de aquella fecha, mas denuncias sobre Naomi por abandono de persona. Estaría acabada….

Kagome por su parte estaba mucho más tranquila y animada, su novio la había sorprendió el día de su cumpleaños con un libro que hacía tiempo deseaba leer, "La casa de los espíritus" de Isabel Allende. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que vio la película pero deseaba tanto leer el libro, ya que la sensación era distinta y sabía que muchas veces se omitían partes de la trama, por eso ansiaba tener al menos una copia de bolsillo, pero la encuadernación del escrito era sublime, y la presentación del regalo mucho mas, su considerado novio seguramente había pagado mucho dinero por él.

Todo volvía a su lugar…

* * *

- Sango ¿Estás segura de que Miroku dijo eso?

-**_Claro que lo estoy, me dijo que Inuyasha también lo sospecha pero no quiere alterarte _**

Kagome no podía creer lo que sango le contaba por teléfono, hacia 2 horas había hablado con Miroku y no pudo esperar en llamar a la azabache para contarle las hipótesis que habían sacado el joven junto al ambarino. Al parecer, Inu no contrato a un detective para investigar a la madre de su nuera, para poder tener más pruebas en su contra si se dignaba a aparecer y las fuentes arrojaron que antes de aparecerse en la pastelería había tenido un encuentro con la Ex novia de Inuyasha. Tal parecía que no había desaparecido completamente de sus vidas.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué esa mujer haría algo así? Además no me conoce, ni yo a ella, que podría lograr con todo esto

_-Kag no lo entiendes ¿Cierto? Según Miroku esa tipa estuvo 5 años intentando casarse con Inuyasha, para poder poner mano a su dinero, ellos creen que buscara la manera de desestabilizarlos, que Inuyasha crea que eres demasiado problema para él, ¿comprendes?_

La azabache sabia que una mujer despechada era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero esto era demasiado, a lo sumo algún escrache hacia su novio o rayarle el auto, pero porque meterla a ella, si iban a los hechos el fue quien la eligio además tampoco le puso un arma en la cabeza para que fuera su pareja, de hecho recordaba el momento poco delicado de su novio cuando le pidió formalizar, hasta se sonrojaba de la vergüenza al recordarlo.

Todo por el maldito carácter impulsivo del muchacho….pero debía reconocerlo, era todo un tierno cuando se lo proponía…..solo cuando se lo proponía

- Oye Sango dijo algo mas…

_**Noticias de las 8 **_

…_**Noticia de último momento, el incendio en la fábrica de pirotecnia localizada en las afueras de la ciudad de Nerima se ha propagado hacia la fábrica de mueble lindera, varias dotaciones de bomberos de los alrededores están tratando de reducir las llamas pero al parecer el fuego ha llegado a el depósito principal de fabrica, y el riesgo de explosión ha aumentado.**_

_**El trabajo de los bomberos es sumamente arduo y peligroso, están en un riesgo potencial de vida ya que están luchando con todas fuerzas para poder evitar una catástrofe….**_

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco al escuchar la información del noticiero, lo que veía a través de la pantalla del televisor era escenas sacadas del mismísimo infierno. Bomberos corriendo por todos lados, policías haciendo barricadas para evitar que los curiosos se arrimaran a la zona del siniestro, personal médico ayudando a los bomberos sofocados

-Oh por dios, Sango ¿Estás viendo las noticias?

_**-¿Qué cosa?**_

-Pon el canal de noticias – Mientras la mente de Kagome rogaba a todos los santos del cielo que Inuyasha no estuviera allí, mientras como pudo tomo su teléfono móvil para marcar como si su vida dependiera de ello, el número de su bombero personal

_**- Cielo santo, Kag esto está mal, dice que fueron varias dotaciones cercanas, el cuartel de los chicos es muy cerca de allí**_

MIERDA CONTESTA! – Una y otra vez marcaba sin resultados el número de su amado

_**- Kag el móvil de Miroku no responde, tengo un mal presentimiento** _– Decía Sango muy angustiada del otro lado de la línea

- Inuyasha tampoco sango, tengo miedo

_**- Tranquila Kag, debemos tranquilizarnos no sabemos si ellos están allí**_

_**...La dotación de bomberos del cuartel 1º de Nerima fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar, y al parecer no se irán de aquí hasta terminar….UN MOMENTO QUE ESTA PASANDO… PASAREMOS AL MOVIL QUE ESTA EN LA ESCENA DEL SINIESTRO..**_

_**Aquí Sayo informa, al parecer el fuego llego al deposito principal, los policías nos han pedido distancia ya que las probabilidades de explosiona son demasiadas y….**_

_**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…** _- EL grito de Sango solo podía ser oído por Kagome como un eco lejano porque en el momento en que la pantalla dejaba ver la explosión del edificio, el corazón de Kagome dejo de latir….

…y una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla…

* * *

- Señorita no se puede ingresar al lugar – Un oficial de policía retenía a una angustiada joven azabache presa del miedo e incertidumbre, su novio estaba allí y ella lo encontraría, nadie la detendría.

-DÉJEME PASAR MALDITA SEA, MI NOVIO ESTA ALLÍ – La angustiada muchacha luchaba contra sí misma por no arrojarse sobre el agente de policía que le impedía llegar a destino.

- Quien es su novio señorita

- Es oficial bombero del cuartel 1º de Nerima, su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho

El oficial reviso una lista que llevaba en su mano, y luego de revisar levanto la mirada hacia la joven frente a él para responderle.

- Mire no está ni en la lista de fallecidos ni de heridos, ¿Está segura que él está aquí?

- ES USTED ESTÚPIDO, SOLO POR DECIRME QUE EL NO ESTA NI MUERTO NI HERIDO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO ESTE AQUÍ, DÉJEME PASAR – Y forcejeando con la barricada policial Kagome logro colarse a la zona devastada

Lo que veía delante d ella era terrible, bomberos terminando de apagar las llamas que quedaban todavía sin extinguirse. Hacia ambulancias con médicos auxiliando a los heridos, y en un alejado se veía un tumulto de bolsas negras…eran los cadáveres de alguno de los socorristas y bomberos que estaban próximos a la explosión.

- Por favor Señor, que él no esté ahí – Las lagrimas dejaban surcos en el deteriorado rostro de la joven, el pensar si quiera que Inuyasha podía estar entre los cuerpos allí amontonados le dolía en el alma.

- INUYASHA! –Gritaba Kagome con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones

-INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Se abría paso entre las personas que estaban trabajando

-INU-YAA-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaría hasta que sus cuerdas vocales sangraran y aun así seguiría gritando el nombre de aquel hombre que no solo le salvo la vida, sino que le sano el alma y corazón.

El eco de su nombre entre los ruidos del lugar la llevaron a mirar en todas las direcciones, era su vos, estaba segura que era su vos

Kagomeeeee – Si era su nombre en la vos que creyó perder, volteo hacia donde creía escucharla, y allí a lo lejos entre personas que corrían, iban y venían lo vio.

Estaba sucio, despeinado y con el cansancio reflejado en su rostro…pero estaba vivo..

Su alma regreso a su cuerpo, y todos los sentidos que perdió al momento de ver la explosión por la pantalla. El alivio de verlo sano y salvo hiso que riera tontamente, fue entonces que sin darse cuenta sus piernas corrieran hacia los brazos de su amado.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba agradecido a su ángel de la guarda porque justo en el momento de la explosión se hallaba cerca del autobomba preparando otra línea de manguera para dirigirse a uno de los laterales de la fábrica. Mas allá de su suerte lamentaba la perdida de colegas del cuarte 5º y 8º de la ciudad que eran los que estaban en el momento equivocado.

Pero su mayor alivio fue al momento de escuchar su nombre, de la voz de la mujer que amaba, el verse en esa situación, de una inminente muerte le hiso replantearse muchas cosas. Comprobó la veracidad de aquellos que decían ver ante toda su vida delante de sus ojos, pero más recordó los últimos meses pasados junto a su pequeña y dulce pastelera.

Para Kagome no había escenario delante de ella, solo Inuyasha y nada más. Corrió con toda su alma para arrojarse sobre él a horcajadas para besarlo con todo el amor que le cabía; este por su parte la recibió con los brazos y su corazón abiertos de par en par. Solo existían ellos expresando toda su angustia, miedo y por sobretodo el amor que sentían uno por el otro.

El único escenario que tenían eran ello y su amor, lo demás solo sobraba….

* * *

…_**A pesar del fatídico momento que dejo como saldo el lamentable numero de 15 personas fallecidas, pertenecientes a los cuarteles 5º y 8º de bomberos regionales, pudo captarse por las cámaras de nuestro noticiero el reencuentro entre uno de los bomberos del cuartel 1º de Nerima con su novia tras la lamentable explosión.**_

_**El emotivo momento dio vueltas por los distintos medios informativos que se encontraban en el lugar, como una luz de esperanza ante tal catastrófico escenario, y la intensidad con la que se abrazaban dio una imagen distinta y renovadora, que podía sentirse la alegría de la pareja….**_

Podía verse como en primera plana Kagome saltaba sobre Inuyasha, y como este la atrapaba, y ese momento fue repetido tantas veces que el ambarino tuvo que apagar el plasma que tenían en la sala de descanso de la empresa Taisho.

- Inuyasha amor mío…estas vivo…ámame aquí y ahora delante de las camar…AUCH – Miroku se frotaba la zona donde efectivamente su ofuscado amigo lo había golpeado

- Juro Miroku que si no fueras mi amigo de la infancia te arrojaría por la ventana de la oficina –Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su gran amigo pervertido se burlaba cuando pasaban esa escena por la televisión – Me pregunto por qué demonios no tomaron el momento en que llego Sango y prácticamente enterraste tus uñas en su trasero.

- Ahhh quien sabe amigo mío, será porque nuestra pasión es demasiado intensa para los demás seres terrenales y no debe ser vista - Argumentaba filosóficamente el oji-violeta mientras revivía en su mente el reencuentro emotivo con su castaña…y su suave y firme trasero apretujado por sus manos…suspiro mirando al cielo con ojos brillantes de felicidad. Todavía tenía la forma de las nalgas de Sango trabadas en su piel.

- Miroku no quiero ni saber lo que estas pensando pero por la expresión de tu rostro es en el trasero de Sango ¿Cierto? – Expresaba Inuyasha en un tono divertido ya que conocía a la perfección las múltiples facciones que podía adoptar su amigo cuando pensaba en mujeres…y en sus partes.

- Que comes que adivinas – Miroku no tenía remedio, estaba absolutamente orgulloso de ser un mujeriego, en proceso de rehabilitación por parte de una castaña de mano firme.

-Oye cambiando de tema, ¿Has hablado con el detective que contrato mi padre?

- Si, tu padre me ha dicho que me encargue de ello mientras ustedes terminaban las negociaciones con la firma Toyota – La seriedad tomo lugar en el rostro de Miroku, sabía que su amigo estaba desesperado por averiguar que tramaba la muy arpía de Kikio. Cuando averiguaron de la reunión entre ésta con la progenitora de Kagome, sabían que era el comienzo de problemas.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – La ansiedad del ambarino era palpable

- Al parecer la madre de…

-No le digas madre, esa mujer no merece ni siquiera ese título – Furia y odio era lo que sentía Inuyasha cuando hablaban de esa mujer, que por obvias razones no merecía ser llamada así.

- Lo siento, bueno la señora Higurashi – Lo observo esperando la aprobación sobre como nombrar a la mujer y ante la afirmación de su amigo continuo – Bien, como decía la señora esta por el momento fuera de la ciudad, uno de los detectives esta vigilándola para saber si planea algún movimiento, mientras que Kikio no ha vuelto a contactarla, pero al parecer las noticias no se quedan ahí – Miroku sabía que cuando le dijera a su amigo lo que sus fuentes habían descubierto este iba a, literalmente estallar.

- ¿Qué? Dilo sin rodeos Miroku, necesito saber que planea la estúpida de Kikio, no dejare que arruine lo que tengo con Kagome ni mucho menos que fastidie a mi familia.

- Ok, al parecer los negocios de Naraku están casi por el piso, están prácticamente en la ruina, solo se sostienen con algunos de los clientes que son extranjeros.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Naraku ha estado sosteniendo su empresa con alguna campañas chicas ya que engaña a sus clientes diciendo que es tu suegro, al parecer ellos no tienen idea de que tu y Kikio ya terminaron, y el saber que supuestamente la fusión de las familias sigue ellos confían, pero sus trabajos de campañas publicitarias son demasiado mediocres, y algunos han pedido la devolución de sus inversiones, y el hecho de que Kikio sale en revistas con diferentes hombres no ayuda. Su credibilidad está cayendo. Y…

Inuyasha solo se tapaba los ojos con las manos, escuchar que el maldito de su ex suegro utilizara su apellido para levantar su negocio le enfurecía.

- ¿y qué Miroku?

- Y… - en la mente de oji-violeta solo se repetía "le digo o no le digo"

- Miroku estoy esperando…

Tras un suspiro continuo – Y según conocidos del club campestre donde frecuenta Kikio, han escuchado que tu y ella están en vías de reconciliación – Miroku por mero instinto se cubrió los oídos, y conto mentalmente…1…2…3

- QUEEEEEEE!

* * *

"Maldita desgraciada" era lo único que pensaba Inuyasha, no podía creer que esa mujer sea tan estúpida de pensar que volvería con ella, además no pensaba volver a verla, ni mucho menos intentar una reconciliación, mientras más lejos estén, mucho mejor.

Por otro lado, pensaba que en pocos minutos tendría en sus brazos a su ángel, la mujer que con tan solo su presencia lograba calmar a su demonio interno, pero que con un beso lo despertaba para poder devorarla a punta de besos, caricias y un par de cosas más.

A sus labios llego una sonrisa de tonto enamorado recordando la noche y medio día que paso junto a ella el día de la explosión de la fábrica, el creer que su vida se acababa lo desarmo, y cuando ella apareció entre medio del tumulto dio gracias al cielo por darle la oportunidad de verla, de saberse necesitado por ella, con tanta devoción y amor lo llenaban porque era el mismo sentimiento que el tenia por la joven.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de la azabache hicieron el amor de una manera única, lenta y sin prisa, expresando todos los sentimientos posibles. El miedo por perderse los hiso hacer de cada beso un ritual, de cada caricia un poema, era la forma de agradecerse por estar ahí, juntos mas allá de todo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la pastelería así que bajo de su vehículo e ingreso al local. Luego de saludar a todos como era su costumbre cruzo la puerta que comunicaba hacia la cocina y no pudo evitar reír ante lo que veían sus ojos.

- Que se supone que está haciendo –Dijo conteniendo la risa

- Esa es su forma de…mmm…crear… - Jak que ya estaba acostumbrado a las locas ocurrencias de su amiga y jefa, no se sorprendía de verla bailar al sonido de la música que esta escuchaba por su mp3.

- Así se concentra cuando tiene algún pedido especial y este lo es – Sango despego sus ojos de unas trufas que estaba terminando para contestarle a su amigo.

Mientras Inuyasha veía a Kagome bailar al compaz de una melodía que solo la azabache escuchaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor del pastel. Si fuera una bruja así danzaría alrededor de una hoguera.

Antes de dirigirse a su bailarina pastelera, se acerco a Sango y le dijo un par de palabras al oído, que la sorprendieron a punto de ver al ambarino con los ojos como platos.

- Que me dices ¿podrás?

- Yo…es en serio – La sorpresa en los ojos de la castaña no tenían limite

- Claro que es en serio, ¿Me ayudaras o no? – Necesitaba la ayuda de Sango sino su sorpresa no resultaría.

- Claro puedes contar conmigo – Sango dudaba si abrazarlo o bailar junto a su loca y despistada amiga, ya que la muy tonta ni había notado la presencia de su novio.

- Gracias – y con una sonrisa sincera termino su agradecimiento con un beso en la mejilla de la castaña.

Cuando se iba a dirigir hacia su objetivo, observo que Kagome se subia a una tarima para llegar a la cima del pastel de bodas que estaba terminando, asi que antes de que se pusiera a colorear las orquídeas que decoraban tan gloriosa creasion se acerco rápidamente y la tomo de sorpresa de manera nupcial.

- Te atrape!

- INUYASHA! Por el amor de dios, casi me matas del susto – Decia la azabache tratando de que su corazón no decidiera salir por su boca.

-Oye así agradeces que te haya rescatado de una caída segura – Con fingido enojo Inuyasha desviaba la mirada de su liviana carga, pero mirada de reojo la reacción de la susodicha.

- Segura sera la golpiza que te daré si vuelves a hacerlo…¿puedes bajarme? – Claro, el muchacho no parecía querer bajarla, ya que mas la aferraba a su pecho.

- No hasta que me des mi recompensa por rescatarte – El brillo en sus ojos prometían que no la bajarían hasta que no le diera lo que quería.

- Bien... puedes tomar el Cheese cake recién horneado – Él siempre pensando con su estomago, aunque por las noches pensaba con otra parte de su anatomía, pensaba kagome resignada

- Hey! No quiero comida, eso ni hace falta que me lo ofrezcas sabes que de igual manera me lo comeré…quiero otra cosa – Parecía un niño esperando por dulces

Captando la idea de la recompensa que quería su hombre con mentalidad de infante tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso tiernamente. Una vez "pagada" la recompensa, este la bajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Amo tus besos – Le dijo sonriente

- Pensé que eran solo mis postres – Decía de igual manera la azabache

- Eso también – Acompañada de una pequeña nalgueada- OYE! – Grito Kagome por la sorpresa y vergüenza por la osadía de su novio, no estaban solos, Sango y Jak no tenían porque presenciar las demostraciones de cariño de ellos, aunque por la mirada divertida de Jak estaba más que encantado por presenciarlas.

Inuyasha soltó a su presa y fue por la otra…un Cheese cake recién horneado que requería de su entera atención, pero faltaba algo… ¿Donde estaría?…mmm…Aquí no…a ver allí…Nop definitivamente allí no estaba.

- Oye pequeña, ¿Dónde está la salsa de frutos rojos?

Y Kagome se resigno, su novio no tenía remedio en lo goloso que era….

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"_**Déjame prepararte la cena, quiero que me permitas demostrarte mis dotes culinarios"**_

Esa fue la frase que, tras una lucha de ver quien cocinaba mejor, termino por desatar los sucesos venideros.

Ella veía a su hombre con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, con un sexy delantal de corazoncitos (Prestado por su suegra, ya que Inuyasha rara vez cocinaba en su pent-house), mientras terminaba de cortar las verduras para la ensalada que acompañaría su suculenta carne al horno.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha estaba nervioso, ansioso, enloquecido y sumamente alterado, quería que todo saliera a la perfección, la ocasión lo ameritaba y su pequeña también. Se merecían disfrutar de un momento de paz y felicidad. Festejar que estaban vivos y más enamorados que nunca, y debía salir todo mejor que bien.

Cenaron entre risas y muchas tonterías, Inuyasha comento alguna que otra anécdota con Miroku, mientras la azabache contaba las pocas veces que salió con sango pero que siempre regresaban algo ebrias y debían subir las escaleras del departamento de la azabache de forma no muy femenina…gateando escalón tras escalón.

Vino y champagne acompañaron la velada, y llegaba el momento del postre. Inuyasha invito a su invitada hacia el balcón ya que la noche estaba hermosa, para así tomar el postre bajo las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento.

* * *

"_Ya se está tardando_" fue el pensamiento de la joven, cuando de repente escucho una agradable melodía ambiental, producto del equipo de música del ambarino. Y cuando estaba levantarse a buscarlo, apareció por el umbral del balcón con dos copas con fresas con crema.

Cuando estaba por darle su copa se percato que en la cima de la crema había un chocolate con forma de caja, por lo que solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse con dos hermosos ojos dorados que la observaban con un sentimiento que le fue difícil descifrar.

- Anda pruébalo, es un bombón hecho por mí, dime que tal me salió – Expectante observo como la azabache se llevaba el chocolate a sus labios para morderlo con delicadeza.

- Mmm pero que… - Cuando Kagome saco eso duro que había mordido se le corto la respiración y clavo la mirada al muchacho frente a ella, ese que amaba más que a nada en este mundo, después de sus hermanos.

- Se que hace relativamente poco que estamos juntos, y también sé que hay muchas cosas que nos faltan conocer uno del otro, pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. El solo pensar que casi te pierdo me hiso darme cuenta que no necesito más tiempo para saber lo mucho que te amo y te necesito…

…Este anillo es de mi abuela, es muy especial ya que se lo dio mi abuelo como símbolo de su amor, el cual duro más de 50 años, y aun hoy con ella en el cielo, mi abuelo la ama con todo su corazón. Ese es la clase de amor que siento por ti, que crece a cada momento y no tiene límites, te amo más que a mi vida, porque mi vida eres tú y junto a ti es que quiero formar una familia…

Kagome Higurashi… ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?

extracto de la película "Novia fugitiva"

**"Te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo, pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mío me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que estás hecho para mí"**.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola otra vez ¿Les gusto? Ojala asi sea, porque a mi si, pero como salio de mi no seria de otro modo ¿No?

Bueno espero que haya valido la pena su tiempo, y agradesco profundamente que hayan leido mi fic, desde ya si les gusto ojala me lo hagan saber, y si no tambien, mas alla de que sea una forma creativa de recrearme las opiniones ayudan y tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen.

Nuevamente gracias y les envio un saludo enorme y fuerte abrazo a quienes confían en esta historia y a las que han llegado hasta aca.

Las veo en el proximo capitulo...


	14. Chapter 14: Nuevas Estrategias

Hola hola, acá he traído un nuevo capitulo para deleitarlas, como siempre espero que les guste.

No he respondido los Review por contratiempos pero los he leídos todos, y solo déjenme decirles que se los agradezco de corazón, es un gran apoyo y me dan mas ganas de escribir.

como siempre aclaro que los personajes de Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia redactada aquí es mía.

Suerte y las veo abajo...ojala les guste

* * *

**14º capitulo: Nuevas Estrategias**

- Vamos hermana, preguntémosle al vendedor

- Oh Sota que tan difícil es comprar una tienda de campaña ¿Eh?

Y por la mente del pequeño Sota se repetía…"para ti, muy difícil"… así que decidió jugar su carta ganadora, se acerco a Shippo que se encontraba observando bolsas de dormir y susurro en su oído…"Distraela unos minutos, yo haré la llamada", y el pequeño pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos diciendo un "Al fin"

- Hermana acompáñame a ver unas cantimploras de explorador – Tomo la mano de Kagome y prácticamente la arrastro al otro lado de la tienda, mientras la azabache volteaba a ver a Sota, que se hallaba distraído mirando hacia las cañas de pesca.

- Sota no te alejes, iré con Shippo a ver cantimploras – decía la azabache siendo arrastrada por su hermanito.

- Claro ve tranquila – Y cuando desapareció de su campo visual, Sota saco el móvil de su bolsillo y marco su "911" personal.

**-_ Diga_**

- Hola Inuyasha

**_- Hey Sota ¿Qué tal?...mmm… ¿No se supone que estas comprando con tu hermana?_**

- Eemmm si pero…necesito pedirte un favor

_**- Si claro, dime**_

- Si no estás ocupado podrías venir al centro comercial, tu sabes de cosas de campamento.

Sota escucho unas carcajadas del otro lado de la línea proveniente de su cuñado - _**¿**__t_an mal lo está haciendo?

Y el joven suspiro – Nos quiere comprar una tienda de campaña con dibujos de Winnie Pooh – En tanto tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído por precaución de quedarse sordo por la sonora carcajada de su cuñado, hasta estaba pensando en que quizás no había sido buena idea en llamarlo.

La risa de Inuyasha no parecía querer acabar pero al parecer contesto antes de quedarse sin aire - _**Bien, entretenla mientras llego, tardare unos 15 minutos.**_

La sonrisa de Sota era de oreja a oreja, mientras terminaba la conversación con su salvador, debía distraer a Kagome entre el ambarino llegaba. Alegremente se dirigió en busca de sus hermanos, pero cuando llego su mandíbula casi cae al piso mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban… a lo lejos Kagome le enseñaba a Shippo una cantimplora con animalitos mientras este por su parte ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos en claro signo de vergüenza….

"por dios, Inuyasha apresúrate"….era el único pensamiento de sota que ya podía imaginarse a su hermana comprándole todo tipo de artículos con figuras infantiles…

* * *

Resoplo por decima vez en menos de una hora, se suponía que debían comprar artículos para campamento ya que Sota y Shippo participarían en el campamento anual que realizaba su escuela. Era en medio del bosque y se realizaba para que los chicos amaran la naturaleza además de enseñarles técnicas de supervivencia. Lo bueno de todo eso era que tendría una semana libre para ella y su "prometido"…ahhhh que bien sonaba eso…

Una sonrisa tonta asomo a sus labios mientras recordaba El suceso una semana atrás…

FLASH BACK

_Cuando saco eso duro que había mordido en el bombón con forma de pequeño regalo, que decoraba su postre se le corto la respiración y clavo la mirada al muchacho frente a ella, ese que amaba más que a nada en este mundo, después de sus hermanos._

_- Se que hace relativamente poco que estamos juntos, y también sé que hay muchas cosas que nos faltan conocer uno del otro, pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. El solo pensar que casi te pierdo me hiso darme cuenta que no necesito más tiempo para saber lo mucho que te amo y te necesito…_

…_Este anillo es de mi abuela, es muy especial ya que se lo dio mi abuelo como símbolo de su amor, el cual duro más de 50 años, y aun hoy con ella en el cielo, mi abuelo la ama con todo su corazón. Ese es la clase de amor que siento por ti, que crece a cada momento y no tiene límites, te amo más que a mi vida, porque mi vida eres tú y junto a ti es que quiero formar una familia…_

_Kagome Higurashi… ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?_

_Se le corto la respiración, su corazón amenazaba a salirse por su boca, los órganos en su cuerpo estaban al borde del colapso…y en su mente solo se repetía:_

_Te casarías conmigo…te casarías conmigo…te casarías conmigo…_

_Y no fue hasta que sintió las manos de él sobre su rostro que bajo a tierra y lo observo fijamente…._

_Los ojos de su amado reflejaban ansiedad, intriga pero por sobretodo eso mucho amor…_

_- Inuyasha ¿Estás seguro de lo que estas pidiéndome?- No es que no quisiera casarse con él pero no sabía si estaba preparada para eso y tenía miedo de no ser suficiente como para complacerlo._

_El ambarino tomo sus manos y quito el anillo para luego colocarlo en la punta de su dedo._

_- Jamás estuve tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida, no quiero volver a pasar por una situación como la que pase, y solo pensar que desperdicie la oportunidad de hacerte mi esposa. Eres la mujer con la quiero compartir toda mi vida, lo bueno y lo malo, quiero estar para ti y saber que estarás para mi, y saber que eres solo mía… que me dices, ¿aceptas? Créeme, este anillo tiene tu nombre aun antes de conocernos…nuestro destino es estar juntos, lo sé, lo presiento._

_Cualquier rastro de duda en Kagome se esfumo al ver la sinceridad en los bellos ojos del hombre delante de ella, además el miedo que sintió el día de la explosión de la fabrica sumado al terror y dolor de perderlo la hizo replantearse muchas cosas pero por sobre todo disfrutar cada segundo de su vida junto al maravilloso hombre que le demostró lo hermosa que podía ser la vida…no lo dudaría mas…_

_Lo abrazo en un impulso besándolo con todas sus fuerzas y él no dudo en responder; cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire se separaron mirándose a los ojos._

_- ¿Eso es un sí?- no era por nada pero Inuyasha quería escuchar la respuesta salida de sus labios mas allá de la confirmación que sintió con ese beso._

_Riéndose de alegría le dio un beso fugaz en los labios para dejar salir aquello que los oídos masculinos querían escuchar – Si es un sí, quiero casarme contigo._

_Esa noche no tuvieron tregua, se entregaron al amor con los brazos abiertos con la esperanza de una nueva vida juntos…._

_A la mañana al despertar, Kagome pudo ver su anillo con mayor detenimiento, era sencillamente precioso además de cargar con la historia de amor entre los abuelos de Inuyasha, y tras una de sus entregas pasionales él le confesó que con dicho anillo su padre le pidió matrimonio a su madre. _

_Era especial para el ambarino proponérselo con ese anillo, y confeso también que el bombón lo había hecho Sango ya que quería que fuera perfecto porque en sus manos solo sabría a chocolate quemado. Y vaya si lo fue…pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un brazo que apresaba su cintura, quien su espalda sobre el duro y atlético pecho del hombre que yacía tras ella. Se volvió a acomodar refugiada en el calor de Inuyasha y se volvió a dormir._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Hey pequeña despierta!

La caída a la realidad fue en un golpe seco, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio a Inuyasha frente a ella.

- Lo siento, estaba distraída – Decía apenada con una sonrisa

- Ni que lo digas, llevo rato llamándote – Inuyasha le devolvía la sonrisa, verla de lejos perdida en sus cavilaciones era un espectáculo digno de ver, la pobre era muy despistada cuando quería y el se acerco a ella al ver a uno de los vendedores prácticamente devorarla con la mirada, hasta se apunto mentalmente prohibirle a Kagome usar blusas escotadas aunque hicieran 50 grados de calor. Nadie veía sus atributos, nadie que no fuera el por supuesto, y en un futuro sus hijos ya que de allí debían alimentarse, no sería tan cruel en prohibirle el alimento a sus cachorros… ¿o sí?

- ¿Han comprado todo lo necesario?

- Sip, ya está todo, están envolviendo todo asa que podemos irnos en unos minutos – Contestaba el joven tomando la mano de su prometida, para escoltarla hacia el sector de embalaje donde estaban acomodando todo lo comprado en cajas para mayor comodidad. Además de alejarla del infeliz que seguramente terminaría con la cara rota si no quitaba su mirada de la tonta azabache, los jeans ajustados también entrarían en la lista de que no debe ponerse su mujer cuando salía al exterior.

Estaba descubriendo lados oscuros de él que solo despertaba la joven muchacha a su lado…era muy celoso y territorial, además de que su lado impulsivo se potenciaba a su lado. Era un perro fiero y rabioso cuando se trataba de proteger a su perra.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado, ya que lo estaban llevando a pensamientos poco éticos con respecto a cometer homicidio en primer grado a cualquier hombre a cien metros a la redonda, para mirar a su frustrada pastelera… ¿Frustrada?

- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto confundido

La azabache lo miro y volvió a resoplar – Nada, solo es que yo quería comprar sus cosas, pero nada de lo que le mostraba les gustaba – Parecía una niña pequeña inflando sus mejillas así…simplemente adorable pensó el ambarino

- cielo ya son adolescentes, si fueran al campamento con osito y animalitos de colores les patearían el trasero, y eso solo sería lo mínimo – O si que lo harían, los chicos podían ser demasiado crueles, lo sabía por experiencia…él siempre le pateaba el trasero a chicos así.

- Oye son mis hermanito, además no eran tan infantiles – Ofuscada era la palabra para describirla. Que tenían de malo con el estampado de la tienda, Winnie Pooh era adorable.

- Cielo, Winnie Pooh es para niños de preescolar, quieres traumatizar a los niños con ello, hazlo pero luego no te quejes si los ves usando tus sostenes….AUCH – Dios, olvidaba que Kagome pellizcaba fuerte. Mientras Kagome se alejaba enojada por el dicho del animal de su prometido, Inuyasha la veía contonear sus caderas con fuerza, estaba enojada MUY enojada pero que culpa tenía el si ella estaba llevando a los muchachos a la jaula de las locas, se prometió que si veía cualquier actitud sospechosa sobre sus cuñaditos, hablaría con Miroku y los llevaría de juerga.

Recogieron todo lo comprado y se fueron a la Ford Explorer de la azabache para dirigirse a su hogar.

Los chicos dieron gracias al cielo por la intervención de su nuevo y futuro hermano por salvar su trasero de severos castigos si llegaban al campamento con objetos tan infantiles, además de considerarlos gay.

* * *

La semana transcurrió tranquila, la cena para darle la noticia a la familia fue perfecta. Izayoi no cabía en su felicidad de saber la gran novedad, de hecho ya tenía millones de ideas para la boda, y Kagura era quien la seguía en más propuestas, tanto así que Kagome e Inuyasha se asustaron cuando quisieron incluir en la suite matrimonial de la luna de miel, un Kamasutra junto con chocolates y mariscos.

Fue la oportuna intervención de Inu no que opino que debían limitar las ideas a la fiesta y no a qué posición del Kamasutra podían emplear para que Kagome se embarazara más rápido.

NI SIQUIERA HABÍAN PENSADO EN LA FECHA!

Pero al menos la noticia renovó los aires, y la felicidad de las familias Taisho-Higurashi era plena.

Entre semana Kagome junto a las mujeres Taisho almorzaron juntas, sumado a la compañía de Sango quien sería la madrina y dama de honor para ponerse en plan de organizar la boda. Acordaron solo poner en la lista de invitados a personas cercanas, no querían a nadie por compromiso o relleno para hacer una gran fiesta, solo quería compartir su gran día con la gente que amaban tanto ella como Inuyasha y su suegra no podía estar más feliz por ello. Izayoi odiaba la falsedad e hipocresía, los chicos querían algo íntimo y familiar y así seria. No una gran y estrafalaria fiesta, algo sencillo y que los describiera a la perfección.

Estaban en verano y querían realizar la boda en primavera ya que el clima era perfecto, así que pensaron en celebrarlo en marzo del próximo año, además de que celebrarían la boda en un jardín botánico cuyas pérgolas eran de ensueño, rodeadas de arboles de Sakura junto a un lago con carpas Koi de diferentes colores.

Con Inuyasha habían hablado de vivir en la casa de la azabache, ya que el lugar era perfecto en todo sentido, si bien quedaba un poco alejado de Tokio donde se situaba la empresa, no había problema por ello, podía realizar trabajos desde la casa y solo ir cuando fuera realmente necesario, mientras que estaba muy cerca de su querido cuartel de bomberos. Solo harían unas modificaciones empezando por poner aisladores de sonido en la futura habitación matrimonial, o corrían el riesgo de traumatizar a Sota y Shippo, o no poder siquiera volver a verlos a la cara.

Otro beneficio seria que estaría a un paso de la pastelería, por lo que la azabache no tendría que viajar además de que la casa había sido remodelada y acondicionada prácticamente a nuevo, un lugar perfecto pero por sobretodo muy cómodo para iniciar su familia; Sin mencionar lo mejor de todo el lugar, ello era que contaba con espacio suficiente para adicionar habitaciones si algún retoño quería aparecer.

Sango junto con Jak se encargarían del pastel más la mesa de dulces, por lo que sobre el resto del buffet se encargaría Kagura. Izayoi se ofreció a elegir las flores, sumado a la decoración del lugar, la fiesta luego de la ceremonia se realizaría en un sector del jardín botánico que estaba preparado para ese tipo de eventos además de contar con salones cerrados en caso de que el clima no acompañara.

Con respecto a la luna de miel, Inu no había dicho que ese sería su regalo y que con ellos quería sorprenderlos. Mientras que Sesshomaru contribuía encargándose de cuidar a Rin mientras su madre padecía trastornos obsesivos compulsivos frente a cualquier locura que se atravesaba, no estaba seguro de que dejarle la comida a Kagura sea buena idea, sus gustos gastronómicos eras un asco, por lo que procuraría estar al pendiente de ello. Kagome junto a Inuyasha solo se encargarían de elegir el disc jockey que quisieran, ya que sobre los gustos musicales de ellos no podían interferir.

Repartidas las tareas, las distintas partes de las familias Taisho e Higurashi tenían una boda que realizar.

Mientras que Sango y Miroku por sus partes pensaban en las despedidas de solteros de sus mejores amigos para planear, y seria GRANDE!

* * *

- Oh cielos, el cielo se cae a pedazos – Decía la azabache tras cerrar la pastelería, mientras veía por los grandes ventanales del local como se desataba la tormenta, y cuando se disponía dar la última vuelta a la llave de la puerta de entrada cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Miro el visor del aparato, era su amor por lo que se apresuro a atender.

- Hola Yasha – La alegría de escucharlo siempre le hacía sentir mariposas en su estomago.

- **_Hola pequeña, ¿ya has cerrado la pastelería?_**

- Si, estaba terminando de cerrar la puerta cuando llamaste.

**- _Ten cuidado amor, el clima esta terrible_**

- No te preocupes, no pienso salir a ningún lado. Además con los chicos en el campamento, Sango en una cita con Miroku y tú de guardia no tengo mucho que hacer – Suspiro la joven pastelera, ese día seria aburrido.

Pero en cuando se volteo a ver la calle, tras un rayo que ilumino hasta el interior de la oscura pastelería pudo ver del otro lado de la acera, un gatito que parecía lastimado. Su alma se hiso girones al verlo sufrir, parecía que no tenía fuerzas. No podía dejarlo allí, por lo que atino a terminar la llamada con su prometido.

- Yasha cielo, debo colgar al parecer está lloviendo más fuerte y me empapare en llegar a casa, deje el paraguas allí.

_**-Ay pequeña, estoy seguro que un día perderás la cabeza, desde temprano está a punto de llover, debías dejar el paraguas en la tienda** _– El tono de Inuyasha era de reproche pero con preocupación.

- Amor, si pierdo la cabeza algún día será por tu culpa, eres el que ocupa el mayor porcentaje de mis pensamiento, bueno amor, en un rato te llamo ¿quieres? – Mientras no podía quitar la vista de ese regordete gatito malherido.

**_- Claro pequeña, trata de no mojarte mucho, mañana no debo ir a la empresa así que salgo de la guardia e iré directo hacia allá, ¿Está bien?_**

-Claro Yasha procurare tenerte listo el desayuno, Hasta luego amor – Cerro la puerta del fondo de la pastelería mientras iba rápidamente por bajo el resguardo del techado de la zona externa de la tienda, para ir hacia la puerta escondida que conectaba a su casa. Lo malo sería que se mojaría ni bien pasara esa puerta, olvido hacer poner una galería que llegara a la puerta trasera de su casa.

_- **Hasta luego pequeña…**_ - y cuando se proponía a cortar la comunicación escucho un espera proveniente de su prometido

- ¿Qué sucede?

_- **Nada solo olvide decirte que te amo**_ – El corazón se le acelero, pocas veces el decía te amo, era más bien de demostrárselo así que cuando se lo escuchaba decir era algo que la aceleraba al máximo.

- Yo también amor, te amo procura cuidarte si tienen algún siniestro ¿Quieres?

- _**Por nada del mundo me alejare de ti, además no quiero dejarte viuda tan pronto, nos vemos** _– Y corto la llamada, el sabia que ese tipo de bromas sobre cualquier alusión a la muerte o alejamiento entre ellos, ponía a la azabache los pelos de punto.

-Idiota – mascullo Kagome mirando el teléfono, pero rápidamente recordó al pobre e indefenso animalito, por lo que sin importarle la feroz lluvia que caía o sobre la poca ropa que llevaba, se lanzo como rayo para atravesar su hogar y salir al frente de su hogar. Cuando divido al pequeño animal, corrió bajo la lluvia y con precaución cruzo la calle, aunque dichos recaudos ocasionaron que se mojara mucho más además de prolongar su tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Pero logro su objetivo, en cuanto estuvo frente al animal, lo tomo en brazos y emprendió regreso a su casa. En cuanto llego procuro cerciorarse las condiciones del animal, parecía débil por lo que llamo a una amiga que era veterinaria para saber si podía atenderla, y pese al frió que sentía, solo tomo una manta para luego buscar las llaves de su camioneta. El pobrecito del gato parecía que se moriría si perdía tiempo, ella podía aguantar un poco más las ropas mojadas pero el gato no sobreviviría mucho tiempo más.

Salió al garaje y acomodo en el suelo del acompañante al animal, para rápidamente montarse al vehículo y salir con destino a la veterinaria.

Solo luego de ser examinado el pequeño animal pudo estar tranquila, solo estaba débil debido a algún alimento en mal estado, parecía un gato de la calle pero era muy bonito y mimoso, a pesar de estar débil movía su cabeza sobre la mano de Kagome con el fin de ser acariciado, y la joven no hiso esperar sus caricias. Sota y Shippo estarían felices a sus regresos, querían una mascota y acababa de adquirir una.

Para cuando la azabache llego a su hogar se percato de dos cosas:

La primera…eran las 2 de la madrugada… Levantarse a las 6 sería una odisea.

La segunda…comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo pesado…pescaría un terrible resfriado.

Y el terrible estornudo a asomo tras su último pensamiento se lo confirmo, pero había valido la pena, el gatito regordete estaba tranquilo, dormido en la cama que compro en la veterinaria, ya estaba medicado y con dieta de comida. Con el amor de ella y los muchachos se repondría rápidamente, solo esperaba que su perro Inuyasha no lo mordiera…vería que reacción tendría el ambarino ya que él no era muy amante de los animales, o al menos no de los gatos. Esto la llevo a preguntarse… ¿Tendría algo que ver con su nombre?

- La fiebre ya me está haciendo delirar – Reía sola la muchacha.

Se dirigió a ducharse rápidamente para calentar su cuerpo y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha se encontró con una gran sorpresa…su prometida estaba en cama con 40 grados de fiebre y un gato feo y gordo en la casa. Miro a su futura esposa pensando en que había hecho la noche anterior, además de dirigir su vista hacia el lugar que olía tan mal para darse cuenta de que ese gato obeso había hecho sus necesidades y que efectivamente él las había pisado. Frustrado se llevo las manos a su rostro, miro al animal y entrecerrando los ojos solo pudo descargar su evidente malestar con un…

- Luego tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas gato feo - Para después ir a ver a su convaleciente pastelera. Estaba cansado de una agotadora guardia pero sabía que su pequeña lo necesitaba, luego arreglaría el asunto con el pobre gato que lo miraba con pereza.

* * *

Una semana en cama fue lo que la acción heroica le ocasiono a la azabache pero por suerte sus 2 manos derechas, Sango Y Jakotsu pudieron arreglarse sin problemas. La creciente clientela de la pastelería la llevo a contratar más empleados por lo que podía estar un poco más relajada pero su lado responsable la hizo ir a verificar varias veces el trabajo de sus amigos y empleados para volver casi regañada por Sango…Inuyasha…sus hermanos..Izayoi… Kagura… y hasta la pequeña Rin que la cuidaban.

Cuando retomo sus tareas pensaba que estarían retrasados pero la gran habilidad de todos allí le demostró que podía disfrutar de un descanso aunque sea forzado sin preocupaciones.

Se encontraba terminando un pastel para un evento de ajedrez, mientras ubicaba estratégica mente las figuras que Sango había hecho con chocolate, cuando Ayame apareció en la cocina.

- Kagome, alguien te busca

No era raro que la buscaran, ya que muchos clientes pedían hablar con ella personal mente dado que era la dueña además de la responsable.

Luego de que la pelirroja le señalara la mesa donde estaba la persona que la buscaba, se dirigió hacia allí.

- Disculpe señorita me dijeron que me buscaba.

La joven azabache la escaneo de arriba debajo de manera despectiva, para clavar sus fríos ojos en la pastelera.

- Así es.

La mirada de asco que le dio esa tipa delante de ella, hicieron que las señales de alerta de Kagome se activaran.

-Y se puede saber quién es usted – Pregunto apretando los dientes, ya que Kagome odiaba a la gente que trataba de hacer sentir mal a las demás personas. Pero la sonrisa malvada y siniestra de esa mujer le produjo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, y estaba segura que no era producto de la fiebre.

- Mi nombre es Kikio…

Continuara...

Hola hola, ¿y bien? ya la arpia empieza a dar la cara, quien sabe que querra no...mmmm...me muero por decirlo yaya ya pero nop, dejare el suspenso un poco, ademas los apuntes de la facultad me reclaman atencion. y bueno que puedo decir, los mimo muchos.

Les mando un saludo enorme y fuerte abrazo a todas las que apoyan mi historia, para las que recien llegan espero que al menos las haya entretenido.

las veo en el proximo capitulo...hasta luego! y por sobre todo...GRACIAS TOTALES!


	15. Chapter 15: La advertencia

Hola a todas! perdón por la demora, pero la vida adulta a veces no nos deja tanto tiempo como quiera. Aca les traigo otro capitulo que de seguro las dejara con la boca abierta. Antes de seguir aclaro:

Inuyasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la trama de la historia es mía mía mía.

Espero les guste y las veo a abajo!

* * *

**15º capitulo: La advertencia**

_-Y se puede saber quién es usted – Pregunto apretando los dientes, ya que Kagome odiaba a la gente que trataba de hacer sentir mal a las demás personas. Pero la sonrisa malvada y siniestra de esa mujer le produjo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, y estaba segura que no era producto de la fiebre._

_- Mi nombre es Kikio…._

Kagome si bien no la conocía personalmente sabía perfectamente quien era esa mujer. Cuando la relación entre Inuyasha y ella comenzó, habían decidido no tener secretos, por lo que se contaron cada detalle de las parejas que ambos tuvieron. Ambos eran conscientes de que el pasado no se cambiaba por lo que ocultar sus recuerdos sobre las personas con las que se habían relacionado era en vano, la relación se basaría en la confianza así que no valía la pena. Ella en su momento le hablo de su más dolorosa relación, Hojo, a quien le había entregado el corazón creyéndolo sincero respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella pero cuando la relación se ponía seria él comenzó a quejarse de su poca disponibilidad, de que sus hermanos arruinarían su vida, de que no era su madre para tomarse esas responsabilidades, y todo empeoro cuando el punto de sus quejas era sobre la adopción de Shippo. Por más amor que sintiera por él, nadie se metía con sus hermanos.

Con el tiempo comprendió que no era amor lo que sentía sino la mera sensación de sentirse acompañada, pero nada más. Y eso lo comprendió al lado de Inuyasha, era verdadero amor lo que sentía por el ambarino, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de sus besos y caricias, de palabras dulces y reconfortantes, de la fuerza de sus abrazos. Tenerlo lejos era como sentir que le faltaba el aire, y que no había suelo bajo sus pies, era su fuerza vital, su pilar, simplemente su todo.

Que apareciera esa mujer en ese momento en el que preparaban su boda solo significaba problemas y eso no lo permitiría.

- Bueno señorita Kikio ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – Mastico cada palabra que dijo ya que la sola presencia de esa mujer que había traído a su vida a su progenitora solo para molestarla, provocaba en ella pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero no se rebajaría a eso. La miro levantando el mentón, demostrando la fortaleza que tenía en su interior.

Kikio la observo, como quien analiza a un contrincante, sintiendo en su fuero interno que no era rival para ella – Yo soy la…

- Se quién es usted, por lo que me ahorraría tiempo si solo me dijera que necesita, aunque creo que no tiene nada que hacer aquí – Kagome la corto antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra, quería que se fuera, y mientras más rápido mejor.

La cara de Kikio se endureció, si había algo que la fastidiara era que la interrumpieran, y que esa insolente lo hiciera no le causaba nada de gracia – Vaya, si que te crees valiente ¿No?

- ¿Valiente? No creo que sea valentía sino sensatez; y como dije no creo que tenga nada que hacer aquí – En la mente se Kagome se formulaba la pregunta de "¿Qué demonios se cree esta tipa?"

- Bien, si así lo quieres lo haremos corto, aléjate de Inuyasha

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Qué, estas sorda acaso? Aléjate de Inuyasha, el es mío – Ya la manos de Kikio temblaban de ira, la cara de burla en la mujer frente a ella era más de lo que soportaría. Llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias de ser necesario, pero lograría su objetivo, Inuyasha era de ella, y nadie más.

- Es una amenaza – Quería reírse a carcajadas, oh sí que quería, esa mujer parecía una niña caprichosa queriendo jugar con un juguete que no era de ella, y a punto de hacer un berrinche.

Kikio se levanto de su asiento sin despegar su mirada de Kagome – Tómalo como quieras pero dicen por ahí que quien avisa no traiciona – tomo su bolso y se disponía a irse, cuando escucho la voz de Kagome

- No te tengo miedo, pero creo que si tienes algo que decir, se lo deberías de decir a Inuyasha no a mí, además de que yo no lo obligo a estar conmigo, si lo está es porque quiere y me ama, al igual que yo a él – Solo la miro por encima de su hombro, le dejaría claro a esta mujer que Inuyasha era de ella solo porque el así lo decidió, la razón de estar juntos era porque se amaban y nadie los separaría.

- No digas después que no te lo advertí – sin más que decir, Kikio salió de allí.

Kagome por su parte la veía alejarse, por alguna razón esta visita le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, y de repente comenzó a sentir nauseas. Si bien se había recuperado de su resfrió, la medicación que le había recetado la dejo delicada del estomago, de hecho el médico que la atendió hacia unos días le recomendó vitaminas dado que los análisis mostraban que estaba anémica, sumado al estrés de la boda, y todos los pedidos que tenía en su pastelería no ayudaban mucho a bajar su estrés, y encima esta visita….terminaría con una ulcera.

-¿Quién era esa mujer Kag – Ayame quien de lejos veía la escena, no le había gustado nada la cara de esa tipa.

- Nadie Aya, quería un presupuesto, pero creo que lo pareció caro – comento restándole importancia – Volvamos a trabajar, ya comienza a llenarse.

Al percatarse de que poco a poco las mesas se estaban llenando Ayame solo sonrió a su jefa y comenzó a atender.

Mientras que por su parte, Kagome retomo sus tareas en la cocina…los pasteles no se hornearían para decorarse solos ¿No?

* * *

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la visita de Kikio a la pastelería, todo seguía su curso normal los preparativos para la boda seguían viento en popa mientras que la pastelería iba cada vez mejor. Los chicos parecían más apegados a Inuyasha que nunca, Shippo lo veía como un padre más que un hermano y los instintos sobreprotectores del ambarino hacia los muchachos se había acrecentado.

En esos mismos sentimientos pensaba él en esos momentos en lo que recordaba un episodio vivido hacia unas noches atrás…

FLASH BACK

_**- Y dime Inuyasha ¿Por qué te gusta ser bombero?**_

_**Inuyasha levanto su rostro del pastel que como buen niño grande disfrutaba mientras acompañaba a Shippo y Sota que hacían sus deberes escolares.**_

_**- MMM… me gusta porque puedo ayudar a la gente **_

_**- Pero si te gusta ayudar a la gente no se, ¿Por qué no elegiste ser Doctor? – La lógica de Shippo tenía sentido**_

_**- Shippo, yo ya había decidido ser abogado para seguir en el negocio de mi padre, no podía hacer medicina y abogacía al mismo tiempo, además la razón por la que quise ser bomberos vienen de niño, de hecho creo que te tenia tu edad cuando decidí eso. **_

_**- ¿Y porque fue?**_

_**La mente de Inuyasha se remonto a sus épocas de niñez casi adolescencia – ¿Sabes porque decidí ser bombero? – Decía un feliz ambarino mientras en su cabeza aparecían millones de imágenes.**_

_**Shippo por su parte lo veía admirado – No, dime.**_

_**- fue una de las veces que visitamos el cuartel donde actualmente estoy, escuchar al jefe Myoga relatando cada rescate, cada misión compartiendo con nosotros sus recuerdos hiso que admirara el oficio de ser bombero y fue en esos momento que lo decidí, que sería como él, quería darle mi granito de arena a la sociedad y que mejor que siendo bombero ¿no? Porque me preguntas esto Shippo? **_

_**El muchacho se puso nervioso, y rápidamente respondió – No, por nada solo quería saber, Bien voy al baño, regreso en un minuto – Se levanto y casi corrió.**_

_**Inuyasha por su parte reprimió una carcajada, si se estaba haciendo encima podría haber disimulado un poco, pero sus risas fueron cortadas tras la repentina aparición de su bella prometida.**_

_**- Yasha podrías cocinar tú, estoy retrasada con un pedido y tardare un poco.**_

_**- Claro pequeña no te preocupes, yo cocinare – Se levanto de su puesto para dirigirse hacia los tiernos labios de su azabache, antes de emprender camino a la cocina.**_

_**- Gracias amor, tratare de no retrasarme mucho, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**- Claro no te preocupes ve tranquila – En cuanto desapareció la mujer que cautivaba sus sentidos, giro sobre sus talones para ir a cocinar pero antes hecho un vistazo al cuaderno de Shippo y leyó….**_

"_**Hacer un pequeño relato sobre la persona que más admiras y porque**_

_**El orgullo de Inuyasha llego al universo de la alegría, era por eso que había salido disparado Shippo… **_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una sonrisa boba asomo a los labios carnosos del ambarino, porque el también estaba muy orgulloso de esos muchachos.

* * *

- Kag en serio, ¿te sientes bien?

- Ya sango, estoy bien no te preocupes

- Amiga estas demasiado delgada, desde tu resfrió casi neumonía no te has repuesto, creo que deberías consultar al médico, realmente me preocupas – Comentaba Sango, era preocupante ver las ojeras de Kagome, además de que casi se le notaban las costillas, signo de que había perdido peso.

- Sango ya te lo he dicho, es por la anemia, el mismo doctor me dijo que tardaría unos meses en reponerme, el resfrió fue demasiado fuerte – La azabache quería dejar a su amiga tranquila, si bien ella notaba todos los cambios sufridos en esos casi dos meses, tampoco quería que se preocupara más de la cuenta, además de que con un maniático abogado y bombero prometido le bastaba. Todas las mañanas Inuyasha se aseguraba que tomara sus vitaminas y por las noches su píldora anticonceptiva, debido al tratamiento ginecológico para corregir su periodo. Cuando no estaba en la casa la llamaba al horario del almuerzo para preguntarle si había almorzado, y por las noches se aseguraba que la cena sea bien cargada para alimentarla. Lo amaba pero a veces quería ahorcarlo por ser tan pesado.

- Si lo sé pero una revisión no te haría daño, por favor consulta con tu medico ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

- Oh bien, lo hare pero….

El sonido de su móvil corto la conversación

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Señorita Higurashi?_

Ante la mención de su apellido Kagome frunció su seño – Si ella habla ¿Quién es?

_- Soy el directo de la escuela Seiyo _

Era raro que el director de la escuela donde asistían sus hermanos se comunicara con ella – OH si señor director, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

_- Señorita Higurashi necesitamos que se presente en el hospital general de Nerima, su hermano Sota ha tenido un accidente._

El corazón de Kagome se paralizo - ¿Qué accidente? ¿Mi hermano se encuentra bien?

_- Mire cálmese, lo están atendiendo en estos momentos, ¿Podría venir?_

- Estaré allí enseguida – Corto la comunicación sin despedirse, con el único pensamiento en su mente "que sota este bien"

Se quito su delantal en un segundo y se disponía a correr a su casa a tomar sus cosas cuando Sango la tomo del brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sota ha tenido un accidente, lo están atendiendo en el hospital de Nerima

- Bien ve por tus cosas iré contigo – sango imito a su amiga quitándose el delantal para dirigirse a tomar sus cosas para ir con ella.

- Pero Sango las...

- Pero nada, no puedes ir sola, además están Jakotsu y los chicos, nada pasara, ahora ve por tus cosas.

Ambas jóvenes emprendieron el viaje hacia el hospital, de camino allí, Sango se encargo de llamar a Miroku e Inuyasha para informarles de la situación. En tanto Kagome iba concentrada en el camino, de nada servía que en su desesperación ellas sufrieran un accidente, debía tener la cabeza fría, sino no podría ayudar a su hermano además de que no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba el así que mejor se calmaba hasta llegar y asegurarse del bienestar de este.

Al llegar al nosocomio entro directo al área de informes, en cuanto pregunto por su hermano la secretaria la envió hacia la zona de urgencias y que allí preguntara.

Corrió hacia el lugar, con las piernas temblando y con el corazón en su boca, cuando llego atajo a la primera enfermera que encontró para que la guiaran y esta le pidió que la esperara en la sala de espera que el médico la atendería, en cuanto llego se encontró con el director del establecimiento. Este le dijo que en el momento de ingresar al instituto su hermano se encontraba cruzando la calle, y un auto que no saben de donde salió lo atropello, y se dio a la fuga. Luego de 20 minutos escucho:

- Familiares de Sota Higurashi…

- Soy su hermana doctor – la desesperación hiso meya en Kagome, cuando escucho el relato del director se quiso morir.

- Acompáñeme por favor – El médico le indico el camino y lo siguió, pero antes de irse se giro para mirar a Sango – Sango por favor llama a Inuyasha –

- Ve tranquila, ya lo llame y está en camino.

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió al doctor. Entraron a la oficina de este y tomo asiento en donde le indicaron. En cuanto el médico ocupo la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Por favor doctor dígame como esta mi hermano?

- Señorita Higurashi déjeme decirle que su hermano tuvo mucha suerte, por los datos de testigos y la dimensión del accidente, el muchacho debería tener más contusiones pero solo tiene un brazo roto y un esguince en su tobillo derecho. Le hemos realizado tomografías y todas han salido bien, hoy pasara la noche aquí solo por protocolo y mañana podrá irse a casa

Entre las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro y la angustia que tenía en su alma, se permitió sonreír ante la tranquilidad de saber que su hermano estaba bien. Había temido algo mucho peor al escuchar accidente de auto pero el ángel de la guarda de su hermano lo protegió.

- Muchas gracias doctor, en serio muchas gracias ¿Podría verlo?

El médico, un hombre de unos 50 años le sonrió – Claro, venga por aquí.

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la sala de atención donde se encontraba un adolorido pero suertudo Sota.

* * *

En la sala de espera Sango se encontraba esperando por noticias cuando un sonido como corridas llamó su atención. Inuyasha junto a Miroku llegaron casi con el alma saliendo por sus bocas.

Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar - ¿Como esta Sota Sango?

Esta por su parte solo veía la preocupación en el rostro del ambarino, era como si se tratase de su propio hijo.

- tranquilo Inuyasha, recién Kagome de aviso que se encontraba bien, ella ahora se encuentra con él, vendrá en un momento, lo llevaron a enyesar.

- ¿Se sabe algo del conductor o del auto? – Miroku también quería Tanto a Sota como a Shippo como si fueran sus sobrinos, que cuando recibió el llamado de su novia tuvo las intenciones de romper algo de la furia que sintió pero debía contenerse por su amigo ya que este si casi pareció enloquecer. Tuvo que manejar el, ya que si Inuyasha lo hacía seguramente se estrellarían ante la primer curva; nunca el viaje de Tokio a Nerima se les hizo tan largo.

- No, nadie vio al conductor o la matricula del auto – Sango que había charlado unos instantes con los oficiales de policía que se acercaron a informarles que estaban investigando este caso, estaba frustrada, no podía ser que nadie haya visto algo, al menos la cara de sujeto.

- Miroku tú tienes conocidos en el departamento de policía de Nerima ¿no?

- No te preocupes, quédate aquí con sango a esperar a Kagome, yo me haré cargo de esto – Apretando suavemente el hombro del ambarino en señal de apoyo este saco su teléfono móvil y se alejo para realizar unas llamadas.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – centro su mirada en la morena

Esta por su parte, le tomo el brazo y lo tranquilizo – Esta bien, tranquilo, en cuanto lo vio se calmo. Pero Inuyasha no me gusta nada su semblante, está más delgada y muy ojerosa, trata de convencerla que consulte con un medico por favor.

- no te preocupes por eso Sango, ya pedí una cita para la próxima semana con su médico, creo que necesitara mas vitaminas, su anemia no se corrige – Estaba demás decir que Inuyasha estaba preocupado por el aspecto de su prometida, verla tan delgada lo preocupaba. Parecía siempre cansada y estuvo a punto de desmayarse en más de una ocasión, pero la muy testaruda no quería ir al médico para evaluarse, por lo que opto por lo más sensato…

…la obligaría…

Inuyasha… escucho a la lejanía, cuando se volteo vio a su prometida quien se acercaba hacia el y Sango, pero le preocupo la palidez en el rostro de esta. Pero la imagen frente a el paso a cámara lenta cuando se percato del camina tambaleante de la chica y como lentamente se desplomaba al suelo.

- KAGOMEEE! – corrió hacia ella al verla caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo, la levanto y se asusto al verla cual muñeca de trapo.

Unos enfermeros que estaban en el pasillo y vieron la escena lo guiaron hacia una habitación mientras llamaban a un médico para socorrer a la joven. En tanto Sango corría a buscar a Miroku aterrada por lo que podría suceder con su amiga.

Mientras la joven pastelera no había demostrado signos de querer despertar de su inconsciencia.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía como si holandeses hubiesen bailado sobre ella con los suecos de madera puestos, además de sentirse completamente adolorida. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y trato de enfocarse para saber donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a sota que aunque estaba todavía un poco asustado por el accidente bromeaba acerca de que haría firmar su yeso a cuanta muchacha vieran, signo de haber pasado mucho tiempo con Miroku. Luego recordaba dirigirse hacia la sala de espera donde aguardaba sango.

Luego recordó a Inuyasha junto a sango y ante su repentino recuerdo quiso incorporarse rápidamente pero el mareo que la invadió la llevó a tomarse la cabeza.

- Oye tranquila, recuéstate – Inuyasha que permanecía a su lado, la tomo por los hombros y suavemente la empujo para que se recostara.

- ¿Que sucedió? – Todavía se sentía desorientaba, pero la tranquilizaba saber que Inuyasha estaba junto a ella.

- Te desmayaste pequeña – El ambarino acariciaba con suavidad y cariño la cabellera de su mujer – No te imaginas el susto que me lleve al verte caer, y más cuando no despertabas.

Kagome que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando las reconfortantes caricias de su prometido, se desconcertó al escuchar esas palabras, por lo que entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

- 3 horas amor, y créeme que casi golpeo a un enfermero cuando me quiso correr de tu lado – Y no mentía, cuando los enfermeros quisieron sacarlo para poder atenderla, él se negó a alejarse de ella, y tras varias amenazas de demanda tuvieron que dejarlo permanecer allí.

- Oh por dios Sota – La mirada suplicante de Kagome cuando recordó que en primer lugar estaban allí tras el accidente de Sota, hicieron que Inuyasha tomara las manos de la joven para tranquilizarla además de contestar a esa pregunta muda que pedía su mirada.

- Tranquila, mi madre y Sango están con él, Y Shippo está con mi padre en la cafetería – Sabia que preguntaría también por el pequeño pelirrojo.

Kagome se tranquilizo y se permitió disfrutar por un momento las atenciones de su amado, pero su instante de paz se termino cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un hombre con bata, quien justamente era el médico que atendió a su pequeño hermano.

- Señorita Higurashi ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Algo mareada pero mejor doctor – le sonrió al doctor aunque el dolor en su cuerpo signo claro de que al caer se había golpeado le martillaba hasta la medula.

-¿Y bien doctor, como se encuentra ella? – Inuyasha necesitaba saber los resultados arrojados por los estudios que le habían realizado a la azabache durante su inconsciencia. Estaba realmente aterrado dado que según los antecedentes de anemias reiteradas en el historial clínico de su prometida no daba buenos pronósticos.

El doctor los observo a ambos antes de dar la noticia a la joven paciente…

* * *

En una habitación de hotel, una joven azabache reía como desquiciada, mientras sostenía en su mano una copa de champagne.

- Eres fantástica amor -Decía el joven a su lado, al tiempo de besarla en el hombro.

- No cielo, créeme tu eres el fantástico, ¿Estás seguro que nadie te vio?

Fue el turno del joven de reír – Kikio ya te lo he dicho, se hacer muy bien mi trabajo, nunca dejo rastros, pero en estos momentos – LE quito la copa de su mano para depositarla en la mesa de luz a un lado de ellos, para luego acomodarse sobre ella muy bien entre sus piernas – Tengo otros trabajos en mente – Y dicho esto comenzó a devorarla.

Y Kikio no se resistió al ataque, al tiempo que saboreaba el saber que la muy estúpida de la mujer que ocupaba su lugar estaría revolcándose del dolor por la pérdida de su hermanito…

* * *

- Bien les tengo una mala y una buena noticia – Hiso una pausa mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos, para luego enfocar su mirada en los jóvenes frente a él, quienes se tomaron las manos en señal de apoyo a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

- Empezare con las malas, señorita me temo que deberemos reforzar la medicación para contrarrestar su anemia, al parecer todavía no hemos corregido del todo el asunto pero dada las circunstancias es comprensible

- Y la buena noticia doctor – Pregunto la azabache ya que del asunto de la anemia ya se lo suponía.

El médico los miro a ambos para deleitarlos con una gran y amplia sonrisa..

-Felicitaciones….ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

continuara...

* * *

¿Y? me quieren matar? por favor menos piedras acepto de todo...

jajajaj espero que les haya gustado, en cuando a mi otra historia esta semana la actualizare pero tengo examenes que tomar y dar ademas del trabajo.

A todas las que me siguen muchisimas gracias, sin su apoyo no creo que hubiese llegado hasta aquí, si bien esto es mi fuga de la realidad, saber que cuento con su apoyo me anima a exprimir mas mi quemado cerebrito. gracias y no saben cuanto las quiero por ello. A pesar de no conocerlas, las palabras de aliento son como combustible para seguir! GRACIAS!

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS!

Hasta la proxima chicas! las quiero y les mando un fuerte saludo y abrazo psicológico!


End file.
